CW: Deleted Scenes
by Flower princess11
Summary: A series of one shots and "deleted scenes" based on my DP story: Cupid's Wrath.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey everyone I'm back and better than ever, ready to add more to the Cupid's Wrath World. Here is a list of some upcoming chapter one shots I have planned.

* * *

 _ **CW: Deleted Scenes**_

 **UPCOMING CHAPTER IDEAS**

 **1) The aftermath:** Takes place right after chapter 19. Both Danny and Ember face the aftermath of the Valentine's day fiasco when more and more people question them about the kind of relationship between them, especially Danny when the other ghosts start ganging up on him about it..

 **2) Ember's makeover:** Takes place in between chapter 9, showing up how Kitty is the master of makeovers.

 **3) How Sam met Christopher:** After her breakup with Danny, Sam tries to distract herself by throwing herself into her environmentalist, but during one of her protests she meets a young man who might be more than meets the eye.

 **4) Tucker and Jazz:** A brief glimpse to the romance between a young techno geek and a psychologist in training.

 **5) The breakup:** It's been months since the Disasteroid and since they started dating, but things were not the same anymore. The passion was gone...The spark had long faded and now it was almost like they were together just for the sake of being together….but they didn't want that...which would lead to the most difficult decision of their lives and the ultimate test for the friendship they risked.

 **6) Dani's first date:** How Dani's Valentine's day with Cory went.

 **7) Meet the parents** : Exactly how did Jack and Maddie react when they were told that their only son was now in a relationship with one of his former enemies?

 **8)A tragic tale of romance part 1:** A one shot dedicated to Johnny 13 and Kitty's love story. Part one shows us how they first met, up until the fated fight that changed their relationship forever.

 **9) A tragic tale of romance part 2:** Part 2 of Johnny ad Kitty's love story, showing us what exactly went down when Kitty's parents found out about Johnny and Kitty's decision to run away with him.

 **10) Paulina's trial:** A glimpse at Paulina's fate when she is forced to face the consequences of her actions. Now she finds herself in courtroom with her beauty gone, her parents giving her looks of shame and a judge with absolutely no mercy.

 **11) Youngblood's mischief:** It's been a week since the Valentine's day incident and Youngblood is up to no good when he decides to tease Ember and Danny about their romance...Will the little idiot ever learn?

 **12)** **Cupid and Psyche** : A brief look at Cupid's past and how he grew to become so bitter.

 **13) Amberline:** More details about Ember's past and the horrible not-date that would lead to her untimely death.

* * *

If you have an idea of a scene you would like to see or even a suggestion, feel free to send me a PM or send it in a review and I might just add it to my story. Also let me know if any of you would like me to change the order of these chapters.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 _ **CW: Deleted Scenes**_

 **The Aftermath**

 _Takes place right after chapter 19. Both Danny and Ember face the aftermath of the Valentine's day fiasco when more and more people question them about the kind of relationship between them, especially Danny when the other ghosts start ganging up on him about it.._

* * *

 _February 16_

 _Exactly one day after the final battle_

Danny was enjoying the cool breeze as he was flying high in the skies on his home town as he thought the events from the last few days and the ghostly girl he experienced it with.

He still couldn't believe the kind of adventure he just went through, that Ember was placed under a love spell and he ended up agreeing to be her Valentine only to be told she had her freewill during their date, not to mention the fact that he was kidnapped by a raving lunatic who was currently facing charges and that Ember saved him along with his ex girlfriend and his little sister.

" _I swear this sorta thing only happens to me…"_ Danny thought before he chuckled a bit.

Despite the insanity he just experienced, he was happy that now he and Ember were no longer enemies and apparently have a bond between them now...but he still wasn't sure if he truly wanted her as a girlfriend yet.

It was still too weird of an idea, Ember and him started out as enemies and she had repeatedly tried to destroy him and take over the world….but he knew she has changed.. She proved it when she saved his life from Paulina, solely for the fact that she wanted to save him and not because she thought she could gain something from it.

Ember did an unselfish thing yesterday even when she thought they were still enemies and that was enough for him to let go any of his previous resentment towards her. He knew now that she had good in her and she only needed a chance to show it, not only to him, but to herself as well.

" _Maybe that's what_ _she always needed_ _...A second chance..._ "Danny thought, only to recall having said something similar once before during a time when he was faced with his own potential as both good and evil.

He shook his head, he didn't want to think about _that…_ It was in the past and all he could do was enjoy his life and move forward.

* * *

As the young teen hero continue to fly, he felt a familiar cold mist escape his mouth and he groaned and he knew the drill.

"Oh great...Who is it this time?…" Danny muttered as he kept his guard up and looked around to see who his new little troublemaker was.

He suddenly heard a loud explosion from behind and he turned around to see Technus causing trouble at a computer store.

" **HA HA HA HA! With these marvelous** **devices** **at my disposal, I, TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL AND BEEPING will be unstoppable!..**.'Technus gloated as he used his power to make a giant robotic suit with all the computer tech from the store.

"I don't think so….Hey, Technus, I see you're up to no good again..."Danny said as he glared at his enemy.

"Well if it isn't the ghost child, shouldn't you be out with that traitor?..."Technus mocked as he shot a laser beam at Danny who quickly dodged it.

"Traitor?..What the heck are you talking about?..."Danny asked in genuine confusion as he kept firing ecto-blasts at the Tech ghost.

"Don't play dumb...If you can help it...I'm taking about you're traitorous girlfriend Ember…"Technus shouted.

"What?!..."Danny yelped as he felt his cheeks become red and Technus took advantage by blasting him, sending him a few feet back.

"Seems you still have a bad habit of letting your emotions get the better of you ghost child..."Technus mocked as he approached Danny who had recovered from the blow.

Danny quickly dodged Technus's oncoming attacks and kept up his offense.

"Me and Ember aren't dating..."Danny shouted as he used his ice powers to freeze Technus to the spot.

Technus realized he was stuck but he also realized that Danny was very stunned by his previous statement and he got an idea.

"What the heck are you talking about? The whole zone knows about that kiss between you two and the fact that you were both seen together at Styx's Cafe, she even confirmed that you were her boyfriend when we confronted her about it the other day..."Technus shouted and smirked when he saw Danny's face become redder and he discreetly used a laser to melt the ice while Danny was distracted.

"It's a long story and No! I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to you but...but things are a little complicated with Ember now and-..."Danny's rambling was cut short when Technus broke free from the ice and punched him hard with his robotic harm.

"HA! Once again your emotions have distracted you boy..."Technus gloated while Danny realized he got played.

"Okay..I kinda deserve that hit..."He muttered as he kicked himself for falling for Technus's little trick.

The fight continued with Danny still attacking Technus, who in turn was sending everything he got and still mocked him over what happened with Ember.

"First the Red Huntress and now Ember Mclain...You really have a bad habit of falling for women who hate you..."Technus sneered as he sent another blast to Danny who dodged it and was ignoring his taunting.

" _He's just trying to distract me...Just ignore him and end the fight Fenton..._ "Danny reminded as he kept attacking Technus head on.

"I knew you had bad taste when it came to girls but I didn't realize just how desperate you could get..."Technus mocked and Danny's eyes widened as his word sunk in and then narrowed.

" _What...Did he just say?..._ "He thought as he started to feel angry.

"What...Did you just say?..."Danny asked slowly but Technus failed to notice the fury in his tone.

"First you fall for that brutish huntress that wanted you dead, then there was your pathetic breakup with that idiotic goth girl who was probably your only real chance and now you find yourself desperate enough to settle for that idiotic traitor Ember..."Technus goaded, trying to strike another nerve within Danny.

Technus was so busy laughing that he failed to see Danny trembling as his face became red...but it wasn't from embarrassment this time.

" _Okay...That's_ _does it.._ _.._ "Danny growled as he got in position.

He wasn't playing around anymore. Taking a deep breath, he released a big ghostly wail that hit Technus straight on.

" _ **AHHH!**_..."Technus screamed as he felt the powerful sonic scream that destroyed his cybernetic armor and did a number on his body.

Once done, Technus found himself knocked to the ground with a panting Danny approaching him with his thermos ready.

"Jerk..."Danny muttered as he sucked the so called master of tech inside before putting a cap on.

* * *

Danny flew away from the scene before the press could show up, still angry by how Technus referred to the women in his life.

" _Stupid Technus.._. _The nerve of him, he had absolutely no right to talk that way about Ember, Val and Sam.._."Danny muttered angrily.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, he felt his ghost sense go off once more and immediately went into battle mode.

He immediately look down to see Sam's favorite vegan restaurant being attacked by some meat monsters.

"The Lunch Lady..."He said as he flew to the scene and saw the ghostly woman in her _"scary mode"_ as she yelled at the staff for not serving any meat.

"MEAT IS SACRED! MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE FOOD GROUPS AND YOU FOOLS DARE DISGRACE IT!..."The Lunch Lady bellowed as she took control of all the food in the restaurant and scared all the patrons and staff away.

"Give it a rest!..."Danny shouted annoyed as he shot a ray at the Lunch Lady, sending her crashing into the wall.

Once she recovered, she glared angrily at her young adversary.

"YOU! The little brat who thinks he's too good for meat!..."The Lunch Lady shouted as she sent a meat monster at him, which Danny quickly destroyed.

"It's not that I don't like meat...It's yours that I can't stand!..."Danny shouted, earning a growl from the bipolar ghost.

" **THEN COME AND MEET YOUR THREE COURSES OF DOOM!**..."She roared as she attacked Danny head on.

About five minutes have passed with The Lunch Lady attacking Danny with whatever food she had at her disposes and Danny dodging them all and saying things to anger her.

" _Hmpt..._ And here I was hoping that a nice girl like Ember would help curve that attitude of yours..."The Lunch Lady said in her _"passive mode"_ she randomly got.

Danny blinked a bit until he realized that she likely reached the same conclusion Technus in regards to what has happened to him with Ember….and that apparently the Lunch Lady seemed fond of her.

"We're not dating!...He insisted only to watch the Lunch Lady become furious once more.

"That's what's wrong with this generation, boys these days don't care about how delicate a young girl's heart is..."She growled as she attack him once more, but Danny easily dodged her.

"It's not that I don't like her...It's that things are complicated and...and...Oh whatever!..."Danny shouted as he decided to end it, sending a huge ice blast, he hit the Lunch Lady head on, knocking her out.

Wasting no time, he sucked her in the thermos and hightailed it out of there before anything else could happen.

* * *

Danny soon found himself in the park and it was thankfully deserted at this point. He needed a moment to sit down and relax as he thought about his situation.

"Great...First Technus and now the Lunch Lady think me and Ember are an item and make fun of me about it...Who's next?..."He muttered rhetorically and soon felt another ghost sense once more.

"I just had to ask…."He muttered sarcastically, cursing himself for jinxing it.

Transforming into his ghost self, Danny looked around and saw Youngblood attacking a playground and scaring the other little kids as he claimed the place as his own, and strangely enough he was dressed like a knight and his stupid parrot now looked like a noble steed.

"Get lost losers! This is my kingdom now..."He chuckled as the rest of the little kids ran away from him as he stood on top of the castle like jungle gym.

"That didn't exactly sound very knight-like…"His assistant said much to Youngblood's annoyance.

"Whatever..."He brushed it off.

"Really Youngblood, is this what you have been reduced to?.."Danny said with his arms crossed as he saw Youngblood hog the park all to himself.

"Well looky here...Phantom has come out to play..."Youngblood said as he pulled out what looked to be a toy sword but Danny knew for a fact that it was real.

"Have a fatty coward..."He shouted as he charged at the ghost teenager who looked at him strangely.

"It's _"Have at thee coward"_..."His assistant said with an eye roll.

"Oh right...Have at thee, then..."He quickly corrected as he fought Danny head on.

"I'm serious Youngblood, I have better things to do then waste time on you..."Danny said as he punched the child like ghost square in the jaw.

"Yeah, like playing kissy-face with your girlfriend…."Youngblood teased and smirked when Danny blushed.

"Really? You did this just for the chance to tease me about Ember?..."Danny asked rhetorically, feeling so fed up with all of his enemies ribbing him about what happened to Ember.

He blinked when he suddenly saw Youngblood smirking widely.

"I didn't say any names...So she really is your girlfriend!..."He guffawed at the ghost teen hero who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We're not-...Oh forget it! No matter what I say, you're just going to keep laughing at me aren't you?..."He asked sarcastically while Youngblood kept teasing him.

" _Danny and Ember sitting in a tree!_ _ **K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_ _First comes love! Then comes marriage! The comes the freaky half ghost baby in the baby carriage~_..."He sang loudly and obnoxiously while Danny resisted the urge to yell.

He knew Youngblood was just trying to rile him up and he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Are you going to fight or not?..."He demanded.

"Aw...Is Phantom all grumpy because his cranky girlfriend isn't here?..."He mocked before laughing loudly, while Danny was getting more aggravated with the brat as he discretely pulled his thermos out to end it.

Danny wasn't the only one getting annoyed with the brat, Youngblood's skeleton horse was also getting annoyed by the stand still his master did just to openly mock him enemy.

"Oh, for the love of-...I'll do it..."The skeleton assistant said as he charged full force at Danny, while the suddenly jolt snapped Youngblood out of it.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! I didn't give any orders!..."Youngblood shouted to his assistant who continued.

"In case you forget, we are in a battle and Phantom was pulling out his thermos while you were laughing..."He said and Youngblood looked up to see said thermos in Danny's hand, confirming it.

"Hey! That's cheating!..."Youngblood accused in a whiny voice while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care about fairness...'Danny said as he attack the child ghost head on along with the Skeleton shape shifter.

After a few more minutes, Danny was growing more and more impatient with the obnoxrious brat ghost and his stupid pet, who managed to punch him right in the cheek.

'AH! Okay, that's it, no more Mr. Nice Ghost..."Danny said as he sent a series of ice beams and ecto rays at the little wanna-be knight and his pet, trapping them on the spot.

"NO FAIR-..."Youngblood couldn't finish his complaint as he was frozen solid, along with his assistant.

"Finally..."Danny said as he pulled out his thermos and sucked the two ghosts inside

Panting and feeling a little exhausted, Danny decided to turn home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone_

 _At Haunt Topic_

Ember Mclain was doing her second favorite activity, right after singing.

Shopping.

She needed something to relax herself after the type of adventure she had yesterday, so she was here with Kitty, who was helping her pick out clothes as she explained what really went on with the half ghost boy she no longer hated.

"Damn girl...I still can't believe that's what happened...'Kitty said in amazement after Ember told her everything.

"I know...To think I ended up risking my afterlife to save Danny..."Ember said as she tried on dark purple jacket she liked.

"So tell me...Does this mean what I think it means?...Is someone officially off the market?...'Kitty asked with a teasing smile only to lose it when she saw Ember shake her head.

"No...We're not dating...No yet anyway...'Ember said but whispered the last words quietly, though Kitty still heard them.

"What? But why?...You just said you guys have a bond and you told me you even kissed him..."Kitty said, looking genuinely stumped.

It's complicated Kitty..."Ember said in exasperation.

"The whole Valentine's day thing was a confusing mess, we both just got out of relationships and we both just dealt with some psycho chick and a manipulative bastard...Danny said he's not ready for romance yet and I'm not sure I am either..."Ember said honestly to her friend who finally understood.

"Oh..."Kitty said, finally getting it.

"But be honest Ember..You like him, don't you?...'Kitty whispered to her friend, who for once didn't blush or give any sings of denial.

Instead she gave a small smile.

"Yes...I like him...but we're not ready yet for whatever this is...'Ember said softly and Kitty chose to drop the subject.

The two spent the next three hours, trying on countless tops, skirts, pants, hats, dresses and accessories before leaving the establishment with a several large shopping bags.

"So any particular reason you bought that tight little dress future Mrs. 13?..."Ember asked in a teasing voice to her friend who was recently engaged.

" _Maybe.._."Kitty said in a faux innocent tone, which made Ember smirk a bit until it melted into a real smile.

She was truly happy for her friend, she's spent countless times complaining over Johnny's not taking things more seriously in their relationship, and she could see that the green haired biker babe was over the moon that soon she and her man would officially be married.

"So when's the big day Kitty?..."Ember asked.

"We still haven't decided yet, there is just so much to do...We got to find a place, a band, someone to do the catering..."Kitty soon listed off the many things needed for her wedding and Ember could tell she was as giddy as could be.

* * *

The two girls soon passed a diner called _"Bone's Eats"_ and decided to get some lunch.

"You up for some grub Kitty?..."Ember asked and Kitty nodded.

Soon both girls were inside the establishment, Kitty was eating a salad since she wanted to watch her figure, while Ember was enjoying a turkey panini.

"Did you really mean it Ember...Is Cupid really no longer in charge of love?...'Kitty asked and felt some satisfaction when Ember nodded.

Kitty was still furious that the little jerk played with her friends feelings and she was very pleased to hear that he would no longer be able to mess around with love.

"Yep! _Eros's_ mom Aphrodite is now in charge and she demoted him and he's now been reduced to becoming Pandora's slave...'Ember said laughing, feeling so much pleasure at the fact that the little bastard got what he deserved.

"Served him right...'Kitty said happily before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"You got that right..."Ember said smiling before going back to her meal.

* * *

The two ghost girls continued chatting and eating and were about to leave only for someone to see them.

"Well, what have we here? Eating out with your gal pal instead of your boy toy, don't tell me you lost him already...'Spectra said snidely as she approached the other ghost girls.

"What do you want Spectra?...'Ember asked in annoyance and mild confusion of Spectra's hostility.

They often hung around together but lately the emotion eater ghost was being very cold to her for some reason.

"Nothing...I just came to get a treat only to run into two traitors..."Spectra barked at the two female ghosts.

"What are you talking about? Traitors?..'Kitty asked in anger at the older ghoul.

"Yes traitors, the two of you..."She hissed.

Ember was taken back by the blatant hostility. She and Spectra were mostly acquaintances and they hung out sometimes, given that they bonded because of their mutual hatred of men, of Danny to be more precise.

Ember suddenly realized the reason for Spectra's hostility these last few days...and frowned.

"Don't tell me your still pissed because I went on that date with Danny..."Ember said with her hands on her hips.

"Have you truly forgotten that he is the enemy?...'Spectra demanded to the azure haired pop idol who shook her head.

" _Your_ enemy...Not mine...Me and Danny decided to start over...'Ember said proudly and smirked when she saw Spectra glower a bit.

"And I never really considered him an enemy to start with...just a pest, but I don't mind him..."Kitty concurred and Spectra gave the two a deadly glare.

"And here I thought you both were smart, independent women who didn't need men causing trouble in their life..Instead it's just two stupid little girls who throw themselves at the first seemingly decent idiot who comes there way..."Spectra said only to be blast by an ecto-ray from Kitty and Ember sent one from her guitar.

The two..didn't exactly take kindly at the way the psychologist ghost talked down on them...or talked badly about their men.

"You just made a big mistake _Penny_..."Ember hissed while Kitty nodded and prepared for a fight.

* * *

Later, a slightly roughed up Ember and Kitty were heading back to their realms, a little tired but satisfied. They had a bit of a fight with Spectra but since it was two against one, they won hands down.

"I never realized what a bitch she can be..."Kitty said as she thought about her newly made ex-friend.

"I did but I didn't care..."Ember said with a shrug.

"I just can't believe she had the nerve to talk down on you like that...She has no right to criticize who you chose to date Ember..."Kitty said.

"I know..."She said with a sigh.

Despite the fact that she wasn't technically dating Danny, she did chose to spend Valentine's day and she knew that she liked him now...but she didn't realize till now that many of her ghostly brethren didn't approve of the idea.

 _'Who cares...I don't care what they think..."_ Ember thought seriously.

As the two young ghouls passed through the zone, they saw three familiar faces all battered and bruised near the entrance of the Fenton Portal.

" _What the?...Oh..."_ Ember thought as she recognized the three ghosts and realized what must have happened.

She saw the Lunch Lady, Youngblood and Technus, all roughed up and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Danny's work. The two were about to leave in hopes to avoid them, only for Technus to spot them.

"You! Where do you think your going?..."Technus shouted and Ember rolled her eyes before facing them.

"Hey guys.."Ember said with her arms crossed.

"Is that really all you are going to say to us?...'Technus hissed,, directing some of his frustration towards the ghostly pop princess.

"If I cared, I'd asked you guys what happened..."Ember said in a bored tone.

"Your stupid boyfriend happened, and he doesn't play fair!...'Youngblood whined while his assistant looked annoyed.

"Ember dear….While I understand that you are young and might feel some attraction to him, that Danny Phantom is trouble..."The Lunch Lady said in her _"worried grandmother tone"_ she sometimes got when she was around the younger woman of the zone.

"I am going to tell you all what I said a few days ago, I don't care what you guys think, and to be more precise, Danny's not my boyfriend..."Ember said surprising the three ghosts.

" _Yet..."_ She thought at the back of her mind before shaking it off.

"What are you saying?...The other day you were mooning over him and practically yelled that you were an item…."Technus asked, sounding lost.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it..."Ember said and was about to leave with Kitty only for Youngblood to snicker.

"Danny dumped her...That's probably it.."He whispered to the other two and only Technus snickered.

Okay...Ember wasn't exactly the most patient she-ghost in the zone and she didn't take well to those who disrespected her.

She quickly sent a blast at Youngblood, shutting him up.

"Okay first off...He didn't dump me, one, because we weren't even dating...We're just...We're just getting to know each other..."Ember said hastily before leaving the three other ghosts before they could bother her again.

"Idiots..."Ember muttered.

"No kidding..."Kitty agreed, having witness the entire exchange.

Kitty felt a little bad for her friend, she knew that many of their fellow ghosts hated Danny and probably wouldn't love the idea of Ember dating him but she had hoped they would have tried to keep out of her business but it looks like she was wrong. They were calling Ember a traitor and her as well just because she didn't hate the idea that Ember liked the half ghost boy now.

"You okay, Ember?..'Kitty asked her friend who looked at her.

"I'm fine..I don't care what anyone thinks...If they don't like it, then whatever...'Ember said in a no-nonsense voice.

Before the two girls could talk anymore about the subject, they suddenly saw a stray ghost blast heading their way and quickly dodged it.

" _ **WOAH!**_ HEY! Who's the wise guy?!...'Ember yelled and turned around only to stop dead in her tracks.

She soon saw two ghosts in a fight...but they weren't just any ghosts, they were Danny and Skulker?!

 _'Danny?!..."_ Ember thought in a panic as she watched the battle.

* * *

Danny was currently brawling with Skulker, who had ambushed him and dragged him into the Ghost Zone so he could take him to his lair but Danny managed to come to and escape the net Skulker placed him in, hence their fight right now.

"Geez Skulker! Just how many times do I have to beat you before your satisfied?...'Danny quipped as he dodged another fist from the hunter brute.

"I'll never be satisfied until I have your pelt whelp and don't think that just because Ember destroyed the Plasmius Maximus means that I'm out of tricks..."Skulker shouted as he sent several missiles to the halfa who barely managed to dodge them.

" _Puh-lease_ Skulker, let's just get this over with, I have a test to study for after all..."Danny said in annoyance as he dodged everything the brute hunter threw at him.

"Don't worry, once, you won't have to worry about school work...or your disgusting courtship with _my_ woman once I'm done with you..."Skulker shouted as he charged at the half ghost boy who dodged him.

"I already told you that Ember and I are just hanging out! Besides she dumped you and you have no right to act like you own her..."Danny shouted, feeling disgusted by the way Skulker refer to Ember.

She was a person, not an object and Skulker didn't have a right to act like she was one of his possessions.

"Once she sees me with your pelt, she's gonna regret passing me up..."Skulker yelled as he charged at Danny once more, only to be hit with a strong blast.

...That Danny didn't send…

"What the?..."Danny turned around to see a very pissed off Ember and felt a sudden deja vu.

"Hey...'Danny greeted to the ghost girl he was now on friendly terms with.

"Hey..."Ember said smiling at him only to scowl as soon as her eyes landed on Skulker.

"Ember! Again?! How dare you interrupt my hunt once more!..."Skulker growled at his ex who was sending him a glare.

"Hey, I was going to just sit back and watch Danny kick your ass, but then you had to go spouting that bullshit about me and I couldn't let that slide..."Ember said angrily to the brute.

"You really are a fool, leaving a hunter for the hunted is unheard of!..."Skulker shouted at the pop idol who rolled her eyes.

"Funny...With how often Danny managed to defeat and capture you, it makes you wonder who is really the hunter and who is really the hunted...'Ember quipped and Danny found himself laughing while Skulker growled even louder before charging at both of them.

A few feet away, Kitty stood patiently as she watched both ghosts attack the idiot hunter and it wasn't long before he was conquered once more.

" _They make a good team..._ 'Kitty thought as she approached the two ghosts, since Skulker was knocked out and Danny thought it was pointless to capture him since he was already in the Ghost Zone.

"What an idiot?...'Ember said in disgust before kicking the destroyed suit once more.

'Exactly why did you date him again?...'Danny asked in a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"Call it a brain fart...'Ember said before paying full attention to the white haired boy.

"So what brings you here?..."Ember said casually to the cute ghost boy.

"Same old thing...Skulker ambushed me and dragged me here but I managed to slip away and fight him off...then you showed up..."Danny said in a tone like he was talking about the weather or something.

"Hey Danny..."Kitty said with a friendly smile.

"Oh...Uh...Hi...Kitty..."Danny said awkwardly to the biker babe ghost.

He still felt a little wary around her since she used him to make Johnny jealous and according to Sam, Kitty had a kiss of death that was not to be messed with.

"Relax Danny...Any boy who is a friend with Ember is automatically a friend of mine…."Kitty said nicely, though Danny still felt wary around her.

" _Friends?...'_ Danny thought in confusion, it was one thing to accept Ember as a friend given what she did for him yesterday, but Kitty was a different story.

Before he could contemplate it, Ember got his attention once more.

"Say Danny, if your up for it, me and Kitty were about to get some latte's...You wanna come?..."Ember asked in a friendly tone, wanting to spend more time with the half ghost boy.

Danny blinked a bit at the sudden invitation from two of his former enemies and suddenly felt some awkwardness.

"I dunno..I never really had one before and I got a test to study for on Monday...'Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

True, he and Ember had agreed to start over and were no longer enemies but it's only been a day since the incident with Paulina and everywhere he goes, a ghost thinks he's her boyfriend or something. And he knew full well that getting drinks with a girl automatically counted as a date, something he wasn't ready for yet.

' _I'm overreacting, Ember said Kitty would be there and she's probably just trying to be friendly since we're starting new..._ "Danny thought, calming down a bit.

Ember suddenly took his hand and gave a mischievous grin.

"Oh come on baby pop, loose up a bit, I'm sure spending one afternoon with two hot girls won't deter anything...'Ember persisted while Kitty rolled her eyes at her antics.

" _We weren't going to get latte's, you just want to spend time with your_ _boy toy_ _..."_ Kitty thought only to smile a bit as she watched Ember trying to coax Danny who finally gave it.

'Okay...Okay..I guess I can try one..."Danny said as he chuckled a bit.

" _YES!..._ Ember thought triumphantly but maintained a calm, causal expression on her face.

'Cool...So let's go..."Ember said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Actually Ember, I think I'm gonna head home...'Kitty said suddenly, surprising the two ghosts.

"Huh?...'The two said in a mixture of shock and secret dismay.

"It's just that I remember that I'm suppose to go talk to Johnny about plans for the wedding..."Kitty lied on the spot.

"Wedding?…" Danny asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Johnny and I are getting married, you're invited as well Danny...'Kitty said cheerfully to the half ghost boy who looked confused.

" _She and Johnny are getting married and she invited me.._.'Danny thought, feeling a little nervous.

He and Johnny were still somewhat enemies and he wasn't sure how he would react to being at him wedding, before he could politely decline, Kitty was already leaving.

"Anyway, I best be going, it was nice seeing ya again Danny...See ya later Ember…"Kitty waved as she flew away as fast as she could before giggling.

She didn't have any plans but she knew that Ember just wanted to spend more time with Danny and whether she knew it or not, it was better for her to be alone with him and Kitty didn't want to be a third wheel.

" _That's two really are something..."_ Kitty thought as she flew away from the two.

* * *

Back to the two ghostly lovebir-...I mean, two young ghost teens, Danny and Ember looked shocked by Kitty's impromptu departure

" _Traitor..._ 'Ember thought angrily at the fact that her so-called best friend bailed on her like that.

Things were still delicate with Danny and she didn't want to suddenly make it seem that she was trying to make a move on him so soon, which is why she wanted Kitty to come along, since it would have made things a little less awkward between them.

Before Ember could fume about it, Danny got her attention.

"I..Uh...I guess we should be getting those latte's now right..."Danny said slowly, surprising Ember a bit.

Danny felt a little shy that it would just be the two of them now, but he did promise her that he would go with her and we wasn't going to leave just because it would be the two of them alone...It would make Ember think he didn't like being with her and that wasn't true.

Though he still felt a little nervous since it would just be the two of them but he would man up.

Ember only stared at him a bit and Danny wondered what was going on her mind, only for her two suddenly smile at him.

"Yeah...Let's..."Ember said happily to the half ghost, feeling unbelievably relieved and happy that he still wanted to hang out with her.

The two ghosts soon left the area as Ember took him to the nearest coffee joint and she soon found herself hanging out and chatting with the boy she learned to like over the last few days as they talked about their respective days and ignored the idiots who couldn't mind their own business.

Before long, the two were enjoying themselves with their companion and Ember couldn't stop feeling her heart flutter a bit when she was around the boy she had a special bond with. Unknown to her, he was feeling the exact same thing towards her.

It would be months before he would realize the type of feelings he felt toward the ghostly pop princess, but until then, they were just two kids having a good time together just talking, hanging out and getting to know each other.

For now, that was all they needed.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 _ **Paulina's Trial**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I did some editing and re-order with the chapters so I apologize for any confusion._

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore,** **Kimera20** and **Wiswguy2415** **:** Hope you enjoyed the first of many.

 **Danifan3000:** I'm still working on them and I'm not sure when they will be out.

 **Invader Johnny:** I got your PM and I will consider adding it to my series, but I am not sure when or how I will go with it.

 **Guest(1):** It might be after Ember's Makeover but I can't promise anything yet.(Good news, I did some editing and it's going to be up next)

 **Guest(2):** I'll be adding Dani meeting the Fenton's into the story but I can't say when yet.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Paulina's Trial

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 _ **CW: Deleted Scenes**_

 **Paulina's Trial**

 _A glimpse at Paulina's fate when she is forced to face the consequences of her actions. Now she finds herself in courtroom with her beauty gone, her parents giving her looks of shame and a judge with absolutely no mercy._

* * *

 _The Courthouse_

 _February 22_

 _(Takes place one week after chapter 19)_

'Hey watch it!…."Paulina whined as the cops roughly pushed her out of the police car and dragged her into the courthouse.

"Silence..."One of the cops barked while the other just blatantly ignored her.

Paulina flinched when she saw the large crowd of people booing at her and tried to hide her face the moment she saw the camera flashes but her hands were handcuffed behind her back. Normally Paulina loved having her picture taken...but not anymore.

She was ugly now and it was horrible.

Now that the bitch known as Aphrodite took away her beauty and cursed her with ugliness, she couldn't stand what she saw in the mirror. Even her own mother and father were horrified when they saw her for the first time in her cursed state.

Her parents had gone to Paris, France to celebrate Valentine's day and she had been home alone, only they rushed back the moment the police informed them that she had been arrested for her alleged crimes.

Paulina could still remember their terrified screamed the moment they saw her new appearance, they didn't believe that their beautiful little girl was now a hideous monster, it was so bad that the police actually had to take her fingerprints in order to prove her identity to her horrified mother and father.

" _I didn't do anything wrong, I was taking back what was mine..."_ Paulina thought stubbornly.

Before she knew it, she was inside the courthouse about to face the trial that would condemn her for the rest of her life. She looked around to see that the room was crowded, she saw her family behind her but they refused to look at her, she saw many of her classmates there, including her fellow A-Listers who were staring at her in horror and disbelief at her new appearance.

" _This has to be some kind of nightmare...This just can't be happening..._ "Paulina thought in dismay as she wished and begged to wake up to see that she was still beautiful and free….but it never came.

Nothing changed at all. She was still in the courtroom with her beauty gone, her parents were giving her looks of shame and she stared at a judge who had absolutely no mercy. Her eyes soon landed on her beloved who was standing on the plaintiff side with the two whores and his bratty little sister who ruined everything.

" _What are they doing here?!..._ 'Paulina internally hissed, feeling so much anger and hatred at the two girls who stood between her and her beloved, as well as heart ache at the fact that he was glaring at her.

" _Danny..."_ She thought in a mixture of sadness and longing.

* * *

Across the courtroom, Danny was waiting patiently for this to be over with along with Sam, Ember and Dani. He could see that the courtroom was packed with practically every important person in the city.

He saw his parents in the crowed, along with Jazz and Tucker who was forbidden to testify due to his status as the mayor but their lawyer promised it wouldn't matter since in his words _"Paulina was screwed over"_.

"Do you think we can charge her for being a nuisance as well?...'Dani asked to her big brother who shook his head.

"I wish..."Danny muttered as he glanced around the courtroom as he waited for everything to start.

His eyes landed on Paulina who was still hideous and was looking straight at him.

" _Bitch..."_ He thought angrily as he sent her a glare, which made her flinch a bit. He was brought out of it as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ember giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, she won't get away with it..."Ember said reassuringly to the half ghost hero.

"I know...and thanks for coming to this Ember, you didn't have to..."Danny said to the ghostly diva who shook her head.

"And miss the chance of seeing that bitch get carted off...As if...Besides you need as many witnesses as possible...'Ember reminded him, causing him to grin.

Danny however soon saw Paulina's lawyer join her and he groaned as he instantly recognized who was going to defend her… It was Roy Matthews, one of the best criminal defense attorney's in the district! Danny had met the man only once before when Tucker dragged him to attend some town Gala event and he could tell he was just like any other high profile lawyer.

Roy was good and he was really expensive as well.

"I should have predicted this..."Danny mumbled, getting Sam's attention.

'Don't worry, Paulina's not the only one with access to a good lawyer..."Sam said and smirked when she saw her secret weapon join them.

Sam managed to hook them up with Mark Darrow, one of the best attorney's in the business who almost never lost a case and only someone like the Manson's could afford his services, only because he was that good.

Soon Mark was discussing strategies and what to do if Paulina tried anything funny.

"Don't worry, we basically already won this thing, the girl basically has nothing to defend herself with and with all the evidence you guys have on her, it's basically all set..."Mark said to his clients.

"I hope..."Ember muttered, really looking forward to seeing Paulina get what she deserved.

* * *

Soon the judged entered and the trial began.

"All rise for the honorable judge Hubert Simmons"...the bailiff shouted as the elderly men dressed in judge clothes sat at the podium.

"Please be seated…."Hubert said as he sat down and hit his gravel a few times.

"Today we will discuss the case of the state vs Paulina Sanchez"...the judge said loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Paulina flinched when all eyes were on her and she wished she could cover her face but her hands were still handcuffed and her lawyer was warning her not to say or do anything stupid.

"#60241 Paulina Sanchez has been charged with breaking and entering, theft, aggravated assault, kidnapping and attempt at rape against the plaintiff Daniel Fenton..."A clerk read out loud.

"Defense, you may begin..."Hugh announced as he pointed to Roy.

"Thank you your honor..."Roy said with a charismatic smile while on the inside he was a wreck.

He knew he had nothing here to counter against this, and he didn't want any part of this, he didn't want to defend the girl after he learned it was going to be against Danny Phantom, he knew they were basically screwed but Mr. Sanchez offered him so much money to try and get his daughter out of this and he couldn't refuse.

The best he was hoping for was a miracle and maybe a reduced sentence, this was without a doubt the hardest case yet and he only wanted to leave it with his credibility still intact.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am here to defend my young client Ms. Paulina Sanchez from these alleged accusations against her..."Roy started off, trying to sound more confident than he really was.

"It has come to my attention that my client has been mentally unstable and thus was not in control of her actions during these alleged crimes as she had no control over herself..."Roy said and Paulina only stared at him in disbelief.

" _WHAT?! I'm not insane..."_ Paulina thought angrily and was about to retort only for Roy to discreetly kick her to shut her up.

" _Do you want to get out of this or not?..._ "He whispered harshly to his client while he still tried to look professional to the judge before him.

* * *

Across the room Mark shook his head while Sam and Danny and the others were giving them dirty glares.

"There is no way that bitch is going to use the old _"I'm crazy so you can't punish me"_ excuse to weasel out of her punishment..."Sam hissed to the others.

"Don't worry, Roy is clearly desperate and is making this up as he goes since he has nothing else...but it's obvious that Paulina's actions were carefully planned and contrary to popular belief, obsession and insanity aren't always linked..."Mark reassured them.

"Just make sure she rots in jail..."Danny said to him, wanting the girl to pay for what she did to him.

Soon it was their turn and Mark was working his magic.

"Your honor, the defendant is trying to plea insanity however the evidence gathered shows that Ms. Sanchez was very clearly in control of her actions as they were carefully planned...While it is true that she has had an obsession with the plaintiff for over two years, it does not excuse her from breaking the law..."Mark said confidently and smirked when Paulina's ugly face turned red.

" _ **I AM NOT OBSESSED, I LOVE DANNY!..**_."She shouted loudly, making her lawyer groan and her parents to look embarrassed.

"Order...Order..."Judge Simmons shouted as he hit his gravel several times, forcing Paulina to calm down.

* * *

The rest of the trial consisted on Roy trying to defend his client by claiming insanity while Mark was busy undermining his points and using the evidence to prove that Paulina was very much in control of her actions and thus, needs to be punished to the full extent of the law.

However, during one of Paulina's outbursts, she revealed the bit with Cupid's arrows and Dani knew what they had to do now.

"Excuse me Mark...Let us testify..."Dani said to the lawyer, wanting this done with and to see Paulina receive her punishment.

"Good idea, we should all do so as well..."Ember said to the group and Mark nodded.

"Your honor, I would like to call young Ms. Danielle Fenton to the witness box..."Mark said to the judge who consented.

After Dani took the oath, she soon found herself seated and answering the questions.

"Danielle Fenton, can you confirm anything that Mr. Darrow said about what occurred on the attack that happened on February 15th of this year?..."The clerk asked her.

"Yes I can, I was there...It all started like this..."Danielle soon explained her side of the story, about how she found Ember and Sam unconscious and then learned that Paulina had kidnapped her brother with his own thermos, along with what had gone down with Cupid's arrows.

Due to the fact that Amity Park was routinely haunted by ghosts on a daily basis, they were willing to believe the bit about Cupid, given that stranger things have happened.

"You claim that the weapons Paulina had on her were stolen Fenton property?..."The clerk asked the little ghost girl.

"Yes, on the day of the kidnapping, my sister Jasmine and I found that some of our ghost hunting weapons were missing such as two Fenton Thermoses, The Fenton Ghost Fisher, The Fenton Phones and the Specter Deflector, each of them were used by Paulina to capture and try to enslave my brother and they have been dusted for fingerprints..."Dani said to the entire courtroom before being dismissed.

Soon Sam found herself on the witness box and gave her side of the story as well.

"Ms. Manson, you have been classmates with Ms. Sanchez since freshman year and you have been in a romantic relationship with Mr. Fenton before, have you not?..."The clerk asked the goth girl who nodded.

"Yes I was, not that Paulina cared..."Sam said as the ugly Hispanic girl sent her a death glare but was forced to be silent.

"Explain…"He asked her.

"Ever since freshman year Paulina's been interested in the ghost boy Danny _Phantom_ but she didn't care at all about Danny _Fenton_ until the Disasteroid happened and he revealed that they were one and the same..."Sam said.

" _ **OBJECTION! I ALWAYS LOVED DANNY AND HE ALWAYS LOVED ME!.**_.."Paulina yelled while her lawyer tried to control her.

"Overruled!...'The judge said as he hit his gravel a few times.

"Please continue, Ms. Manson..."The judge said.

Sam soon explained the entirety of Paulina's interest in Danny, that she was fixated with his ghost half and spent months sexually harassing him since the Disasteroid, despite knowing that he was in a relationship with another woman.

Sam even mention the part about the porn Paulina kept sending to Danny who despite burning and deleting all of it, they knew Paulina was stupid enough not to deleted it from her own phone, which served as more evidence against her.

Soon, it was Danny who was testifying now and Paulina was almost crying when that happened.

"Mr. Fenton, is it true that at one point you have expressed romantic interest in Ms. Paulina Sanchez and even asked her out?..."The clerk asked the half ghost teen hero.

"Unfortunately yes but that was years ago..."Danny said solemnly while he still glared at the bitch.

"Is it true there was a previous romantic relationship between the two of you?..."The clerk asked but Danny shook his head.

"No..Never...During freshman year my feelings for her were one-sided while Paulina only expressed interest in my ghost half because I saved her, at first I thought it was nice but then it became very disturbing..."Danny said, feeling embarrassed by his previous foolishness.

"Explain…."The clerk asked.

"Paulina was obsessed with my ghost half since the start, she converted her locker into a shrine of me and she followed me around everywhere, she even spied on my ghost fights despite how dangerous that was..."Danny pointed out.

"However I outgrew her and by the time the Disasteroid happened, I had feelings for Sam Manson and we started dating but Paulina didn't care at all, she kept harassing me, trying to ask me out, sending me countless _"presents"_ and no matter how many times I told her I wasn't interested, she wouldn't stop..."Danny listed off.

"The worst was what happened a week ago when she sucked me inside my own thermos and tied me to a bed with my family's own ghost fisher inside her chalet at Mount Amity..."Danny said, feeling so much anger as he recalled the previous events from that day.

"I demanded that she released me but she wouldn't do it...She...She kept saying crazy stuff like how I didn't have a choice in being with her and then she started kissing me despite begging her to stop...She forced her tongue into my mouth and took my top off while I was still restrained...She then pulled out one of Cupid's arrows and struck me with it so I could no longer resist….Danny said as he felt disgusted as he recalled what the Hispanic girl did that day.

"Objection!..."Roy shouted while the judge consented.

"Do you have any proof that Ms. Sanchez even had these alleged arrows?..."Roy asked and Danny nodded.

"Yes...Your honor..I would like to call Lady Aphrodite to the stand..."Danny said as he immediately put a pair of shades on and everyone in the courtroom was surprise to see a female ghost faze into the room, while most of the men where drooling at her beauty with the exception of Jack, Mr. Manson and the Judge.

" _ **GHOST!**_..."Jack bellowed and was about to attack only for Jazz to stop him.

"No dad, she's a good guy..."Jazz said quickly to her parents who calmed a bit.

" _ **YOU!.**_.."Paulina shouted as she tried to charge at the ghoul who stole her good looks but was restrained by the female guard who held her down.

"W-Who are you?...'The judge asked in shock at the sight of the beautiful woman who suddenly appeared though he wasn't in a trance like most of the other men in the room.

Aphrodite knew the reason why, it was because only a few were immune to her power and that was beings who were her equal in power or men who were committed and she could see the judge with a wedding ring.

"I am Aphrodite, the spirit of love and beauty and I am here to say that everything young Mr. Phantom said is true and I have the proof..."Aphrodite said as she conjured up the sacred love arrows for the world to see.

"As the spirit of love, our arrows are meant to bring two soul mates together but in the wrong hands they can be used to basically take another free will away and cause so much disorder in the world...Ms. Sanchez didn't care when she stole them so she could force Phantom into a relationship with her despite the fact that Danny made it clear he had no love for her at all..."Aphrodite said loudly and smirked when Paulina looked like she was going to explode.

" _ **HE SAID HE LOVED ME!**_ …."Paulina shouted loudly.

"Only because you forced him to...'Aphrodite said quickly and knew she had her trapped now.

"Everything was perfect until you and those whores ruined everything!...'Paulina shouted but covered her mouth when she basically confirmed her own crime.

" _ **ORDER! ORDER!..**_."Judge Simmons yelled as he kept hitting him gravel, trying to regain control of the courtroom.

" _You idiot...'_ Roy thought in dismay as Paulina basically blew it.

Paulina basically growled, feeling so much anger and rage at the beautiful deity who she blamed for her misery along with the two bitches who stole her beloved from her once more.

"Arrest her! It's because of her that I am like this right now! It's because of her that I'm ugly now!..."Paulina shrieked, wanting to make Aphrodite pay for what she did to her.

"Order!..."The judge shouted as the cops restrained Paulina who was still screeching like a banshee.

"Uh...Ms...Aphrodite...is this accusation true?..."Judge Simmons asked in confusion, feeling bizarre that he was dealing with ghost witnesses as well.

'Yes your honor, Paulina committed a serious crime when she stole the arrows and as punishment I decided to place a spell on her when her "inner beauty" would become visible to all, and as we can all see, there is none..."She said with a smirk while Paulina kept growling and tried to lunge at her.

The judge didn't know how to view this, he was mostly neutral to ghosts due to the influence of Danny Phantom who seemed to trust Aphrodite and believed her actions were just, but as a judge he had to be unbiased.

"Well...technically speaking, this isn't a crime, so I will allow it..."He said quickly and was pleased that with the exception of Paulina, no one objected to it.

* * *

Aphrodite soon left to continue with her work and eventually more and more people came up to testify, even Dash and Star who confirmed Sam's and Dani's words about Paulina's actions while Paulina cursed them for the betrayal. Danny even managed to get the judge to let Ember testify since she was a key factor in saving him.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Fenton are enemies?...'Roy asked out suddenly as he was getting desperate.

"Former enemy, but we reconciled and it doesn't change the fact that Paulina basically tried to brainwash him and use him to attack me, Sam and Danielle when we tried to save him..."Ember answered and smirked when Paulina had an ugly scowl on her ugly face.

"Paulina used the arrows and basically turned him into her little puppet until we managed to snap him out of it..."Ember explained but chose not to say exactly _how_ she managed to free Danny from Paulina's control.

It was too personal after all and she didn't want to give the media any fuel to gossip about them.

Soon almost everyone gave their statement about Paulina and how they believe she is capable of the crimes she was accused of.

Now it was the moment of truth.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?..."Judge Simmons asked to the jury.

"Yes we have your honor, we the jury, find Ms. Paulina Sanchez guilty of all of the crimes she's been accused of..."The people of the jury said unanimously.

" _ **NO!**_..."Paulina shouted feeling more and more desperate as she wished this wasn't happening. She soon looked up to the judge who had absolutely no mercy in his old, gray eyes.

"Paulina Sanchez, I hereby find you guilty of the crimes you committed against Mr. Fenton and his friends and you will be punished accordingly…."Judge Simmons said harshly.

"Given that you are still a minor, you can't be sent to prison, however instead you will be sent to the Bludworth Youth Correctional Facility until you reach 21 years of age..."The judge announced while Paulina paled.

" _B-B-Bludworth..."_ Paulina stuttered in fear when she that name.

Bludworth was one of the most intense juvies in the state and it was basically considered teen Hell. It was where some of the worst teen offenders ended up and were basically treated like real criminals rotting in prison cells. She was only 17 years old, which meant that she would be trapped there for four years!

"Also you will be placed under probation for 5 years upon your release as well as be given restraining order, forbidding you of coming within 50 feet of The Fentons, The Mansons and Ms. Mclain..."The judge said as he slammed his gravel once more.

"Yes!..."Sam said triumphantly while Ember, Danny and Dani all grinned when they saw Paulina's face when the judge announced her fate.

It was a pity they couldn't send her to a real jail but they all knew that Bludworth was an even worse place to be if you were a teen.

"Your honor, don't you believe that Bludworth is a tad extreme, wouldn't some place like Amity Park's detention center be more appropriate?..."Roy asked to the judge who shook his head.

"It has come to my attention that Paulina is a danger to all those around her as she has no regard for others, the extent of her crimes are very severe and Bludworth is famous for it's top security system as well as it's strict discipline...The judge said as he made his final decision.

" _Damn it...We lost..."_ Roy thought and sighed.

Paulina only stood there on the spot as things finally sunk it. She was basically being sent to teen jail and the law was keeping her away from her beloved.

It couldn't be!

" **NO!** **I WON'T YOU KEEP ME FROM MY GHOST BOY!..**."She shouted and kicked the cop that was restraining her, breaking free and she tried to reach the judge, only to trip when she felt a ghost ray melt her shoes before she could reach her target.

" _ **Ow.**_..Huh..."Paulina turned to see the direction of the blast and saw Ember's finger still smoking, revealing that she was the culprit.

Soon more guards came at her and restrained her while the guards gave her an angry glare.

"TAKE HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!..."The judge ordered and the bailiff and the others who took Paulina into custody.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!..."Paulina shrieked as she tried to wriggle free as they they dragged her away.

" _Damned girl..."_ Roy thought angrily as he groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the plaintiff side, Danny was relieved that Paulina was being taken away while Sam was grinning a mile wide as one of her old predictions came true while Ember only shook her head in disbelief at Paulina's actions.

"Just how stupid could she be? Trying to attack the judge?..."Ember muttered while she watched the bailiff and others drag Paulina who was kicking and screaming.

"Nice shot by the way..."Danny said in an impressed tone to the ghostly pop princess.

"It was nothing really..."Ember said smiling.

"I'm glad it's finally over and that crazy girl is finally going to be out of our hair..."Dani said in relief, happy that Paulina was finally done for.

"Yeah...Let's leave...Anyone up to the Nasty Burger for a victory lunch?..."Danny asked his sister and friend who nodded.

He turned around to Ember who was about to leave.

"Hey Ember...We're heading to the Nasty Burger for some lunch, ya wanna come?.."He asked to the ghostly diva who gave him a strange look.

"Nasty Burger?..."Ember asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Contrary to the name, it's a great burger joint..."Danny persisted.

"They also sell some pretty good salads..."Sam offered kindly and Ember blinked a bit at her friendliness but she figured she was probably in a good mood.

"Heh...Why not?...I'll try anything once..."Ember said with a shrug.

"Alright...Ultra Nasty Deluxe, here I come..."Dani said happily as they left the courthouse.

They all felt a great weight lifted from their shoulders as they knew that justice was finally served and that Paulina could no longer bother them anymore, now that the entire world now knew the truth about her.

The really, really _ugly_ truth about her.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 _ **Ember's Makeover**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, great news, I got hit my a huge dose of inspiration this morning and I managed to finish Paulina's trial way before schedule and I decided to push "Ember's Makeover" for later.

Sorry about the slight confusion but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore** and **Kimera20:** Thanks.

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Ember's Makeover

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 _ **CW: Deleted Scenes**_

 _ **Ember's Makeover**_

 _Takes place in between chapter 9, showing up how Kitty is the master of makeovers._

* * *

 _Ember's realm_

 _February 13_

 _Sometime during "Ember's in love"._

Ember Mclain was known for many things by her fellow ghosts in the Ghost Zone. She was a great musician, she was considered one the most fierce ghosts in the whole zone and was also deemed one of the more attractive ones as well. However there was one thing she wasn't known to be and she would never admit it.

Though there were a few things about Ember that most of the other ghosts didn't know about and she made an effort to keep secret. Mostly it was about her past and any mention of it, of her insecurities and also the fact that she _sometimes_ she got just a _tiny_ bit nervous...and also it lead her to get a _little_ bit frustrated as well.

" _Ugh!_ I got nothing to wear, it's humiliating!...'Ember shouted as she rejected yet another dress, while she and Kitty were still comparing her many outfits in hopes to find something appropriate for her date with Danny tomorrow.

"Don't be so dramatic...'Kitty said trying to calm her down but Ember ignored her as she rejected yet another of her outfits.

Okay...What many people didn't know, it was that Ember loved shopping and that she had a rather wide selection of outfits for her choice in her closet but that little to help the ghostly diva who was frantically trying to find a dress worthy of the date with the white haired ghost boy that she liked and none so far have met her standards.

"I gotta have something...'Ember muttered as she eyed another dress before rejecting it.

Perhaps she was being just a tad dramatic...but this wasn't gonna be like any other date she had been on before...Tomorrow was Valentine's day and she finally managed to land a date with a guy she actually liked and who wasn't a major chump.

"Chill out gal pal, don't worry, I'm not going to stop until we find a look that will leave Danny weak at the knee's..."Kitty said to her frustrated friend.

"Maybe I should just up and go to Haunt Topic and see if they have anything for me..."Ember said to her friend.

As much as she wouldn't want to admit it...This was an important deal for her and she wanted it to go without a hitch….which means finding the perfect outfit. She wanted to make it count. She wanted to look great, to impress Danny but at the same time she didn't want to over dress and scare him off.

She needed something _perfect._

Kitty however shook her head and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Come on girl, you have a bunch of awesome stuff here..."Kitty explained and Ember still looked upset for some reason.

" _What's with her?..."_ Kitty thought as she watched her friend judge her many outfits, yet not chose one. She knew that she was excited for tomorrow but she didn't expect this behavior from the ghostly pop princess.

No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she could see that Ember really wanted Danny to like her and she was getting a bit nervous….which means it was time to act like a best friend.

"Come on Ember...You should know already that a dress is only as lovely as the girl who wears it..."Kitty said kindly to her friend who rolled her eyes.

"I know but the problem is which dress..."Ember said as she compared a red, jumpsuit like dress and a purple version of her regular outfit.

Styx's cafe was a classy place and she couldn't just up and show up in her usual black top and slacks, what on earth would that say about her?

"Let's see what else I got here...'Ember muttered as she looked over her many outfits.

* * *

Kitty blinked when she saw how personal her friend was taking this as she walked to her bathroom to try on several outfits she selected to see which would work for tomorrow. Usually Ember never got this nervous before a date and usually had no problem just up and choosing an outfit but it's been made clear that whatever she feels for Danny is different than what she felt for any of her ex- beau's.

" _She really isn't playing around..._ "Kitty thought as Ember who was still in the bathroom getting dressed.

It was obvious Ember wanted to look interested but not _too_ interested and that was the problem. All her outfits were meant to be eye catching and to get a lot of attention for the public….Ember didn't just like attention, she _thrived_ from it.

She always enjoyed being the center of attention but Danny was going to be her only audience and she knew first hand that Danny was a pretty modest guy and she wanted to wear something _he_ might like.

" _Aw...Young love..._ "Kitty thought with a snicker as she found this situation both hilarious and heartwarming at the same time.

No matter how much she would deny it, Ember acted every bit like a young girl in love.

* * *

After a while, Ember finally got out of the bathroom and she was wearing one of her dresses.

"Do you think I could pull this off tomorrow?..."Ember asked as she was wearing a tight red, backless dress that showed off a little _too_ much cleavage.

Kitty cringed a bit at the sight of it, since it gave the _wrong_ kinda impression a girl wanted to make on a first date.

"Yeah, you can pull it off and throw it away..."Kitty said with a cringe while Ember sent her a death glare.

"Oh that's _real_ helpful Kitty..."She said sarcastically but soon saw herself in her full length mirror and realized what Kitty meant.

As much as guys would appreciate this kinda dress...She had a feeling that Danny _might_ not enjoy something like this so soon from her.

"I'll go change..."Ember said with a sigh as she retreat back to the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ember came out wearing a black and purple corset like dress with a short, ruffled skirt. It was a dark, almost Gothic kinda dress that could be both intimidating and alluring at the same time.

"What about this one?...'Ember asked but Kitty shook her head.

"That looks too much like something his goth ex-girlfriend would wear….'Kitty said with a critical eye to the flaming haired songstress.

Ember raised an eyebrow at that, she soon checked the mirror and cursed under her _"breath_ " when she realized that she was right.

" _Damn it...She's right!...'_ Ember thought frustrated as she stared at her reflection.

She could very much see that goth girl wearing this kinda thing and that was not good. She was _not_ going to remind _her_ date about another woman, especially since she wanted his attention on her and her alone.

"There is no way I'm going to look like his stupid ex on _our_ date..."Ember said stubbornly as she angrily marched back into the bathroom to change.

Kitty merely shook her head at how dramatic she was being.

* * *

Kitty was filling her nails at this point and she soon saw Ember re-enter the room and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of what she was wearing this time. The usually dark and tough as nails ghostly pop princess was now wearing a floor length _pink_ dress that was most definitely not her style.

It was just….The dress itself wasn't bad or anything but she couldn't imagine a girl like Ember wearing it, especially given that she didn't care much for pink. The dress was floor length and it had a modest diamond neckline with some short sleeves but...but it just didn't reflect Ember at all.

"You're kidding me right?...'Kitty said in an incredulous voice and Ember nearly growled.

"You could at least give me a _real_ comment..."Ember shouted and Kitty snapped out of it.

"Sorry girlfriend but...It just….It's just not you..."Kitty said delicately and Ember glared at her. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror she sighed at the sight of it…

"I'll go change...'She said in a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

"Why do you even have a dress like that?...'Kitty asked her friend who turned around.

"It was on sale..."Ember said like it was nothing before disappearing into her bathroom once more.

Kitty merely stood there trying to shake off the image of her friend in such a.. _.modest...innocent_ looking dress from her mind

* * *

Ember soon came out again, this time wearing a dark blue shoulder dress that was just _too_ short and even looked a little uncomfortable as well.

"What about this one?...'Ember asked her friend who shook her head.

"Quick question….Can you even _sit_ in that thing?...'Kitty asked rhetorically and Ember sent her another glare.

This time Ember didn't even make a comment and just marched back to the bathroom, leaving Kitty a little stunned by that.

'Was it something I said?..."Kitty asked out loud, confused by the ghost diva's behavior.

* * *

After about three more tries, the two she-ghouls grew frustrated as the outfits chosen were either a) too revealing, b) too underrated for the occasion or c) just didn't send the message Ember wanted to give to her hopefully future boyfriend.

"This is taking forever..."Ember said frustrated as she was once again at her closet, searching for something she could use.

"No kidding..."Kitty said, wanting to help her friend with her little fashion emergency.

Kitty's eyes soon landed on a dark purple dress hidden at the back of the songstress closet and soon found herself staring at it. It was a nice purple knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline and Kitty found herself liking it.

"What about this one?..."Kitty said as she pulled out the dress.

"That old thing...As if..."Ember said stubbornly as she kept searching for something.

"What's wrong with it?..."Kitty asked her friend who sent her an annoyed shrug.

"It's a stupid Christmas gift I got from Penny two years ago..."Ember pointed out.

"Why don't you give it a try Ember? I think it could work..."Kitty said to her friend who shook her head.

"It's...It's just not me….Okay...It's too _"low key"_ okay..."Ember said to her friend who refused to budge.

"Trust me girl...I think I see some potential here..."Kitty said smirking to the flaming haired girl.

Before Ember knew it, she soon found herself being shoved into the bathroom with said purple dress in hand.

"Hey!...No shoving..."Ember yelped before she soon found herself in the bathroom with the dress she didn't want to wear.

She didn't want to try it on, she's tried it once before but she just didn't like the style...It was just too simple and while she didn't want to go too flashy, she still wanted to stand out.

Ember sighed as she resigned herself, she knew Kitty wouldn't stop bugging her until she tried it on and she might as well get it out of the way now.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ember walked out the bathroom wearing the purple dress and was not happy about it. It was still the same as the last time she tried it on.

It was just...It was just too simple.

"It looks really great on you Ember..."Kitty said honestly to her friend who shrugged it off.

"It's still not enough..."She said seriously to her friend who sent her a cheek grin.

"Then let's add a little more too it..."Kitty said with a mischievous smile as she pulled Ember back into the closet.

" _ **Woah..**_.Watch it..."Ember shouted but Kitty was too busy searching for something in her closet.

"What are you looking for?..."Ember asked curiously to the green haired biker babe.

" _Shhhh…_.Don't interrupt, I'm in the zone..."Kitty said in a semi daze as she kept searching for whatever it was she wanted from her closet.

Before Ember could say anything, Kitty pulled out the cute black mini jacket she bought a few weeks ago at Haunt Topic and even took out a pair of black boots she got during one of their shopping sprees.

" _What's she doing?..."_ Ember thought as she stared at the random accessories her friend pulled out.

"Try them on..."Kitty ordered suddenly.

"What?..."Ember asked in confusion.

"Just trust me…. I have a feeling about this..."Kitty encouraged.

Ember decided to humor her and tried the jacket over her purple dress and put on her boots. Since her dress was knee length, her boots were visible and she realized that they actually combined well with her jacket.

Ember then marched to her mirror and was surprised to see her reflection. Her usually modest dress actually looked different with the jacket on...a difference she _liked._

The boots and jacket almost looked like they were made for each other and they complement her dark purple dress in such a way that made it stand out. It was a mixture of wild rock and formal style and she really, really _liked_ it.

It was...It was _her!_

"Oh my gosh...Kitty, you're a _genius_..."Ember said cheerfully as she hugged her friend, surprising her in the process.

"Thanks girl..."Kitty said happily as Ember admired her new look in the mirror.

"So you like it?...'She asked with a cheeky smile as Ember kept staring at her reflection.

"It's perfect..It's so me..."Ember said in amazement as she admired her new look.

"That's nice but we are not done yet..."Kitty announced as she pulled out a hairbrush as she approached the ghostly diva.

"It's hair time..."She said cheerfully to her friend and model.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kitty had already experimented with several different hairstyles on Ember, which was a challenge given that most of her hair was made of fire but Ember helped her out by controlling it.

"Are you done yet?..."Ember asked impatiently as her friend was still styling it.

"Hey...Beauty takes time..."Kitty said snidely while Ember rolled her eyes.

"Not for me it doesn't..."She said with a grin while Kitty rolled her eyes.

Ember asked why she couldn't use her regular pony tail but Kitty insisted that she needed a change if she wanted to impress Danny. She pointed out that she _always_ wear a ponytail around Danny and that's why she needed something different.

Kitty already tried a bun but Ember thought it was way too old fashioned for her and demanded it removed. She then tried a fishtail braid but it didn't exactly stick well and she had to change it. Now Kitty was trying something else, she was blow drying, brushing and styling her hair once more and Ember was starting to get a little anxious.

"So...You got the reservations yet?..."Kitty asked her friend who nodded.

"Duh…"Ember said proudly while Kitty looked surprised.

"How did you pull that off? Styx's Cafe is a big hotspot, especially around Valentine's day..."Kitty asked to her friend who was giving her proud grin.

"I'm Ember Mclain and I always end up getting my way..."She said with her usual air of confidence.

"Though...I had to use a little persuasion to get them to take me at the last minute..."Ember said quickly and Kitty raised an eyebrow at that.

She had a feeling that whatever Ember did, it was a little more than just _persuade_ the restaurant into giving her a reservation the day before the most romantic time of the year. However she chose not to comment on it and just went back to fixing up her gal pal's hair.

"Just a little more and...It's ready..."Kitty exclaimed proudly as she admired her handiwork.

Ember stood up and went to see her reflection and was now just staring at her hair.

She had a down-do now that was curled a bit and it made her usually wild, blue flames look so soft and tamed that, along with her dress, jacket and boots made her look so…right.

It was like she was giving a more polished version of herself, the very message she wanted to give to Danny: wild but beautiful, attractive but not desperate and trendy and stylish.

She liked it.

"Once Danny see's you like this… He won't be able to take his eyes off of you..."Kitty said to her friend who was still admiring her appearance.

"Do you think?..."Ember asked to the biker babe who nodded.

"Positive, he would have to be _blind_ not to like all of this...You look beautiful Ember..."Kitty said, and Ember knew her enough to see that she meant what she said.

Ember looked at her reflection once more and felt some butterflies in her tummy as she thought about how close tomorrow seemed right now yet so far. For the first time ever, she had a date for the day of love and it was with the last person she ever would have thought...and she was happy.

" _Danny..."_ Ember thought with a smile as she thought about the half ghost she fancied and she briefly pictured the events of tomorrow.

She thought about him coming to pick her up, maybe with a flower or so before he escorted her to Styx's Cafe and the two would just having a nice, romantic evening as they enjoyed their Valentine's day together.

" _I can't believe this is happening..."_ Ember thought, feeling so nervous yet so excited.

No matter what, this was happening and she was happy about it.

Turning to the green haired ghoul who went above and beyond to help her find her perfect look, Ember could only give her an appreciative smile.

"Thank you Kitty..."She said to her friend who shrugged.

"Anytime Ember… You know I love giving makeovers..."Kitty said like it was nothing but Ember shook her head.

"It's not just that...Thanks for...for helping me with this and not making fun of me about this thing with Danny..."Ember said to her friend who gave her a confused look.

"Why would I make fun of you Ember?..."Kitty asked genuinely confused.

"I dunno...It's just that...Danny isn't exactly very _well liked_ by the other ghosts and...I know a lot of people aren't okay with the idea of me dating him..."Ember said, feeling a little self-conscious as she recalled some of the jeers and disapproval she received from the other ghosts because of the kiss she gave Danny.

It was obvious they would think she was a traitor if she started dating the enemy but she didn't care….She liked Danny and that was there was to it.

"Ember, it's your choice who you date and even if I didn't like that guy, It's still your choice alone..."Kitty said seriously to her friend.

"Besides, despite the fact that it was just to make Johnny jealous, Danny makes a pretty good boyfriend..."Kitty said to her friend who suddenly glared at her all of a sudden.

"Don't go getting any ideas, he's mine..."Ember said suddenly to her friend who was shocked by her tone.

" _No way….She's jealous..._ 'Kitty thought with a giggle and decided to have a little fun with her.

" _Aw._..Is Ember getting jealous that her boy toy might want some of this?..."Kitty teased as she gestured to her body while Ember kept frowning at her.

" _Kitty...'_ She hissed a bit only for Kitty to wave it off.

"Relax Ember, you know that I'm just messing with ya...He's not my type and you know my heart belongs only to Johnny..."Kitty said to her friend who calmed down almost instantly.

Something Kitty didn't miss at all.

" _She's got it bad..._ "Kitty thought while smiling to her friend who went back to her checking her hair.

"So...What do you think...Gold or silver?..."Ember asked suddenly as she held out some necklaces, trying to recover from her mini bout of jealousy.

Kitty soon spent the rest of the afternoon helping Ember with the last of her makeover and helping her plan out her date for tomorrow.

Despite how nervous she pretended not to be, Kitty knew that tomorrow was going to be one date that neither the flaming blue haired songstress and that half ghost boy would never forget.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 _ **How Sam met Christopher**_

* * *

 **A/N** : Since I've been getting a lot of requests I decided to add a few more stories to the fic.

 _ **Shame:**_ This shows us when the Sanchez disown Paulina and how it's basically the final nail on the coffin for her. (Requested by Invader Johnny).

 _ **Trapped:**_ An adult Paulina has finally paid her debt to society and is now a free citizen once more but she is trapped. She has no beauty, no money, no friends and no friendly and is forced to live in a world she never wanted any part of. (Requested by Invader Johnny).

 _ **The 13's Wedding:**_ A glimpse of Johnny and Kitty's wedding day, along with a little DannyxEmber fluff tossed in it. (Requested by Wiseguy2415).

 ** _If Only_ : **Clockwork' warning was still ringing in her ear and she knew she was facing a crossroads. She could stick with her pride and forget the whole thing ever happen or she could give into her conscious and save the one she once called enemy and do what was perhaps the first selfless act she's ever done as a ghost. This takes place right before Ember gave her warning to Danny and Sam and we sees more depth on the internal conflict Ember went through during what could be the biggest choice in her afterlife .

 **A/N(2):** _Next chapter, I will give the exact order of the next few chapter updates._

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Thank you for the requests and I will add them to the stories but it will be a while before they are up and ready and I already have some I want to do first.

 **Zachary Gilmore:** Thank you once more.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Eh...I'm open for any criticism, so thanks for offering it.

 **Vaulttec01** and **Guest:** Thanks everyone.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. When Sam met Christopher

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 _ **CW: Deleted Scenes**_

 _ **When Sam met Christopher**_

 _After her breakup with Danny, Sam tries to distract herself by throwing herself into her environmentalism, but during one of her protests, she meets a young man who might be more than meets the eye._

* * *

 _January 28_ _th_

 _About 2 weeks before the events of Cupid's Wrath_

"LET THE OAK TREE BE! LET THE OAK TREE BE!..."A large crowd of protesters chanted as they held signs and surrounded the tree in order to prevent the constructions workers who were becoming irritated.

"Come on people, we're just doing our job, don't make this any harder than it has to be..."One of the workers shouted but the crowd wasn't dissuaded.

"Get lost you anti-environmentalist trash..."One of the protester snapped.

"Why you..."He hissed at the hippie who was still protesting.

"LET THE OAK TREE BE! LET THE OAK TREE BE!..."The protesters continued.

"Come on, this is for the new fountain..."The other, more calm worker said, trying to reason with them but was met with the same results.

"As if...There is no way we're going to sit back and watch you tear down an innocent tree just to add a stupid fountain we don't need..."The leader of the protesters shouted as she emerged from the crowd to glare head on at the construction workers.

"Listen here Missy, this construction project was approved months ago by the town council and you're interfering with our schedule..."One of the men shouted but Sam just glared.

" _Don't remind me..."_ The young protester thought in annoyance as she thought of a certain teen mayor who likely didn't read the find print when he allowed such a deal.

"As citizens of this town, we reserve the right to protest where we see fit and my name is not _"Missy"_ it's Sam..."The girl shouted back while her fellow protesters continued with their chant.

"LET THE OAK TREE BE! LET THE OAK TREE BE!…."Sam shouted loudly while her fellow nature lovers repeated with much vigor.

* * *

The protest continued for hours until the construction workers gave up and left but reminded them that there will be legal actions.

"That's it, run away you tree murderers!..."One of the more hardcore protesters shouted while the others cheered but Sam remained silent.

"They'll be back..."She reminded them as she and her fellow protesters continued to stay in place.

Samantha Leah Manson, more commonly known as Sam Manson was not in a good mood lately. It's been over a week since her breakup with Danny and despite the fact that it was mutual, it still hurt and she still needed time before she could bear to face him again.

She knew it had to be done but she still didn't like it and when she heard about the news that the oak tree was going to be cut down, she found her nature lover coming out and she did what any other true environmental activist would do in that situation.

Protest.

She was still angry at Tucker for legalizing such an act and gave him an earful but Tucker reminded her that just yelling at him won't change things, that if she really wanted the tree safe, then she needed to convince the town council and that included getting supporters and at least 150 signatures within a month.

And Sam Manson never backed down from a challenge, especially when her love for nature was on the line. It didn't take her long to rally supporters but so far she only had about half the signatures she needed to put an end to this madness.

But she wasn't afraid, she still had time and she was making her message loud and clear to the rest of the town.

No one messed with nature when she was around.

* * *

Soon it was getting late but Sam Manson was still at the park, trying to get as many signatures as she could before her _"curfew_ ". It was part of her agreement with her parents that they wouldn't interfere with her protesting so long as she came back before dark. It was bothersome but it was better than the alternative of them trying to _discourage_ her.

Anyway, she stood by the park entrance, holding out her clipboard for the signatures she needed to end this madness, often asking people to sign for her cause, only to be either ignored or rebuffed.

Apparently the life of a tree wasn't that important to them.

" _Can't they see what they are throwing away?.._.'Sam thought somberly as she stood by the entrance.

She soon saw a middle aged, balding guy come up and she knew to work her magic.

"Excuse me sir, could you please sign this petition against cutting down the old oak tree in the park?..."Sam asked diplomatically only to be blatantly ignored by the man.

Okay...Now she was getting mad.

"You could at least give me an answer!...'Sam shouted, feeling so angry and frustrated with all of this, though the man just continued like he didn't hear her, which irritated her even more.

'Jerk..."Sam muttered under her breath, wondering just how many self centered, wasteful people lived in this town.

"I'll say..."She suddenly heard and turned around a guy around her age approach her.

Sam looked up to see a tall blonde guy with green eyes who was wearing a simple green hoodie and jeans.

"Even if he doesn't get with the cause, that's no excuse to act like you don't exist..."He said with his arms crossed as he approached the goth.

"Do I know you?..."Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but you're Sam Manson right? The girl that's been all over the _non-ghostly_ news lately?..."The guy asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes, that's me..."Sam answered to the boy who smiled.

"My name is Christopher Morgan, I wanted to know if you needed some extra help from a fellow tree hugger ..."Christopher said, surprising the goth in the process.

"May I?..."He asked and Sam realized he was gesturing to her clipboard. Christopher soon signed it and handed it back to the goth who was smiling now.

"Thank you Christopher, you're support is greatly appreciated…"Sam said to the boy who smiled.

"You're welcome but that's not just why I'm here...I came to join your protest..."He said to the goth who was pleasantly surprised to say the least.

"You are..."She said to the boy who nodded.

"Yeah...I heard about what you were doing here, about your protest and I thought it was unfair that this town would throw the away the life of our plantae brethren just for some fancy decorations..."He said with some disgust in his tone.

"Well I'm glad to find another nature lover..."Sam said happily, though she wondered why he was so unfamiliar, she knew he was still likely in high school but she never seen him before.

"I'm sorry but where exactly are you from? I don't think I've seen you around school..."Sam asked the blonde boy.

"I'm from Elmerton High..."He answered to the goth girl.

"So...Anything ya need me to do?...'He asked the goth girl who shrugged in response.

"Just the fact that you came all this way to fight for what's right is helping but I could use an extra hand at getting more signature...'Sam answered to the boy who looked interested.

"How many do we need?..."He asked her.

"We need 150 signatures and so far I only have about 70 and the deadline is in two weeks...'Sam answered with confidence, no hint that she was nervous about failing, just that she was stating some simple facts.

Christopher smirked when he heard that and Sam wondered what he could be thinking.

"So you need about 80 signatures huh? And here I thought this was gonna be hard..."He said with a smirk and took the clipboard and soon spotted a couple approaching the park.

"Allow me..."He said with a smirk as he approached the two while Sam watched, wondering how this will turn out for him.

"Excuse me, sir and ma'am, could you please lend your support by signing this petition against the blatant deforestation within the town's local park?...'Christopher said to the two with a polite smile.

"Uh...It's just that we're..."The man started but Christopher stopped him.

"Please sir, as I am sure you both already realize that tree's and other forms of plants are the source of our oxygen and just one full grown tree generates a rather large amount of it, so by cutting down said tree, you are taking away a significant source of what keeps us living and breathing..."He said both dramatically but cheekily to the two who were now paying more attention.

"Really?..."The woman asked in a worried tone and Sam was watching with interest.

"Why yes, it's even been stated that a single mature tree can absorb carbon dioxide at a rate of 48 lbs a year and release enough oxygen back into the atmosphere to support 2 human beings, which is why we cannot sit back and watch one of mother nature's gift to man be destroyed..."He said dramatically to the two who were now putty in his hand.

The couple soon signed the petition before leaving and Sam could only watch in amazement.

' _Wow...He's good..._ "Sam thought impressed as the boy walked back to her with a grin.

"So what'cha think?.."He asked to the goth girl who rolled her eyes.

" _Blatant deforestation"_...Seriously?..."Sam asked but couldn't hide the grin forming from her face.

"It's not like I was lying or anything…."He said with a shrug. "Besides not only would chopping the tree down would result in that, but it would also mean homelessness for the bluebirds that rest of the second branch and the squirrel family that lives within the trunk..."Christopher said seriously.

"You've seen them?..."Sam asked curiously to the boy who nodded.

"I sometimes like coming to this park, Elmerton isn't exactly all that " _privileged"_ compared to the big city..."He said with air quotes, like he meant the opposite.

* * *

Christopher stayed around and within an hour, managed to get 10 more signatures and Sam was grinning widely as more and more people were getting aware.

"Are you serious?...'A little old lady asked in a worried tone while Christopher was working his charm.

"Very serious man, and only the support of a kindly woman like you could prevent the loss of one of our plantae brethren..."He said to the woman who soon signed the petition and left while Christopher kept grinning to the goth.

"I gotta say, you don't waste time, you managed to get a dozen signatures on your first day...'Sam said as she eyed the clipboard.

"That's nothing, just wait till tomorrow and I'll get the rest in one day, two days tops..."He said with an air of confidence.

"If you can pull that off, then I'll be impressed...'Sam said with her arms crossed while she shook her head as his boasting but considering the fact that he managed to get a dozen signatures in an hour, he might be able to surprise her.

Usually Sam would get annoyed with this kind of cocky attitude but despite it being against goth norm, she found it a bit amusing, it reminded her a bit of Tucker and Danny would get...The thought of Danny brought some melancholies but she shook it off.

"Anyway Christopher, thanks for helping, and remember to be here by 6:00am, remember nature lovers never rest….'She said half seriously, half jokingly to the boy who nodded.

"I'll be here Sam, count on that..."He said to the goth.

Soon the two teens parted ways and for once in over a week, Sam didn't feel _completely_ gloomy and melancholy...though she believed it was because of the success she had today.

" _At least something went right today, at this rate, the town council won't have any choice but to accept our petition...'_ Sam thought determined as left the area as her curfew was in 20 minutes.

Despite being a goth and usually not one to be so optimistic, but Sam had a feeling that tomorrow might be promising, especially with the help of her latest recruit who seemed to be more than meets the eye.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 _ **Tucker and Jazz**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hey everyone, thanks for the love and I would like to inform you all that I will now be taking requests on the order of the chapter after "Tucker and Jazz", so if there is one story in particular that you want to see, let me know._

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore:** Thank you (as always).

 **Invader Johnny:** I will and thanks.

 **Kimera20:** Thanks, I like writing her as much as Ember.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Tucker and Jazz

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Tucker and Jazz_**

 _A brief glimpse to the romance between a young techno geek and a psychologist in training._

* * *

 _Takes place about a month after the events of Cupid's Wrath_

It was a beautiful, spring Saturday morning in the small town known as Amity Park. The sun was shining, birds were singing and ghost activity was surprisingly low as of recently which made it perfect to be outside, as many people were enjoying their day. Families were out enjoying themselves and couples were out on dates or were in the process of getting ready for one.

Just like at one particular household known as Fenton Works.

In one of the rooms of the large and unusual home, a young woman was getting ready to go on her for a special date with her boyfriend. This young woman was young Ms. Jasmine Fenton who was still working on her long red hair.

 _"_ _La la la la…"_ She hummed happily as she brushed her long, red locks into place. She was feeling particularly giddy this morning since today was going to be a very special day.

It was the one month anniversary since she and Tucker had officially gone steady and she was really looking forward to it. With Tucker's job as the youngest mayor in the town's history and her preparing to go to Yale next semester, they had a pretty limited schedule, but they were making it work out.

"Are you still getting ready?..."The young woman heard and turned around to see her adoptive little sister behind her.

"Beauty takes time little sister…'Jazz said as she kept brushing and styling her hair.

"If you say so…"Dani said with an eye roll while her sister finished and examining her hair.

"So what brings you hear?..."Jazz said, not taking her eyes of the mirror.

"I was just passing by after watching " _America's funniest waterpark shenanigans"_ and I couldn't believe that you are still getting ready…."Dani said with a hand on her hip.

"Why do you even watch that show, it's just about a bunch of dumb people making fools of themselves at a waterpark?..."Jazz asked to the younger Fenton girl.

"America's _funniest_ …"Dani emphasized, as if that was enough to answer her question. Jazz shook her head at that and went back to her beauty.

"So, where's Tucker taking you this afternoon?..."The little ghost girl asked her sister who smiled widely at the mention of her boyfriend.

"He's taking me to the peer for the carnival and later we are going on a picnic together….'Jazz said with a blush while Dani didn't look so impressed.

"Yeah, nothing say romance than playing cheap games where people puke from greasy food and fast rides…."Dani said sarcastically, and ignored the annoyed glare her sister was sending her.

"If you are done mocking me, and if you're going to be here, can you at least help me here …"Jazz said as she was now comparing earrings and rejecting each one she tried on.

Dani rolled her eyes but soon found herself judging all of her older sister's jewelry and deciding which would go great with her outfit for this afternoon. Dani honestly didn't know why Jazz was being so picky, she was already beautiful and Tucker was crazy about her even when she used her regular clothes, but for each date, Jazz always spends almost two hours working on her hair and makeup and going crazy picking an outfit that would still look good on her like all the others.

 _"_ _Please tell me that I'm not going to be this nuts when I start dating…."_ Dani internally begged as Jazz finally chose a pair of simple white gold hoop earrings with a matching necklace. And was now helping Jazz with her make up.

"Just remember that when you go out, be light on the makeup…"Dani said as she carefully applied the blush on the older girl's face.

"I know…I know…."Jazz said as she tried to hide her grin.

Sure she might not be close to Dani as she was with Danny, but she did enjoying the chances of bonding with her little sister whenever she could, like right now when Dani was helping her with her makeup.

"It's because that if you use too much, a boy might get the wrong idea and you know how they are….'Dani continued while Jazz was slightly surprised with the direction she was heading.

"Excuse me?..."Jazz asked to the younger girl who gave her that " _I know"_ look.

"Boys are after one thing after all…."Dani said as she wiped away the extra blush from her sister's face, who now had a bit of a disturbed look. She was not disturbed by what she was being told, as she knew very well of that kind of implications, but what disturbed her was _who_ was telling her this and the fact that a little girl was saying this.

"And…What do you think that is?..."Jazz asked carefully to the younger girl who shrugged.

"Heck if I know, nobody will tell me…"Dani said innocently and Jazz calmed a bit.

 _"_ _And I'm not going to be the first….…yet at least…"_ Jazz though with a sigh.

"Well….I don't think we have to worry about that with Tucker…The only thing he's after is a date with yours truly…"Jazz replied.

"Is that what they are all after…Is the one thing that boys are after just a date?..."The younger girl asked innocently to the psychologist in training who tried to hide her blush.

 _"_ _In a perfect world where everyone is a gentleman…yes…."_ Jazz thought embarrassed and decided to change the subject before Dani started getting more curious.

'So….Any boys that have caught your eye lately?..."Jazz asked and smirked when she saw Dani's distressed face.

"As if…I don't need the kind of drama you and Danny go through 24/7…."She said with her arms crossed and Jazz only shook her head.

"You'll feel differently about that someday…."Jazz said softly to the younger girl who had a frown on her cute little face.

"But not today…"She said stubbornly and resumed helping her sister get ready for her date.

* * *

Tucker Foley, techno geek extraordinaire and the youngest mayor in the history of Amity Park was riding in a limousine as he was on his way to Fenton Works to pick up his girlfriend for their one month anniversary. He was really looking forward to this, not just because it was their one month anniversary, but because it's been almost a whole week since he had last seen her, not counting calling and texting. With his job schedule and Jazz college preparation, they couldn't spend as much time together as he liked to.

 _"_ _I finally get a girlfriend and I have to reschedule a bunch of junk just to make a date with her….One of the downfalls of being a teen mayor…"_ Tucker sighed as he pulled out a mirror and groomed himself once more, making sure his hair was near and he had nothing on his teeth.

He was going to meet up with his lovely lady and he wanted to look good for her.

"We have arrived sir…."Charles, his driver said and Tucker saw Fenton Works.

"Thanks Charles…."Tucker said as he got out of the limo and picked up the bouquet of daisies meant for his very special girl.

The young techno geek soon walked up the steps and knocked on the door, after about a minute of waiting, he saw the door opening and held out the flowers with a smooth smile…..Only for it to drop when he saw that it was Danny at the door.

"Sorry…But daisies aren't really my style, I'm more of a roses guy..."The half ghost joked and Tucker rolled his eyes.

'Ha ha….Very original, did it take you all night to come up with that one?..."The teen mayor said sarcastically to his grinning friend.

"Nope…"He said cheekily as he allowed his friend inside. Once seated in the living room, the two young friends were alone and talking as Jazz was still getting ready.

"So…How's everything at the office?..."Danny asked.

"Same old…Same old….The town council decided to give into Sam's demands and nix the new park fountain they wanted to install…."Tucker said as he thought about his stubborn, other friend who managed to protect nature once more.

"That's Sam for ya, if she sees anyone threatening any plants life…Well….You know what's she's capable of…"Danny said with a chuckle as his thought about his ex-girlfriend and other best friend who once again managed to protect the one thing she loved most and that was nature.

"What about you? How's the world according to the great Danny Phantom?..."Tucker asked to his friend.

"Pretty good…School work is still boring, ghosts are still being pests and mom and dad are still making their pacifistic ghost weapons which has proven to be a challenge, so, same old…same old…"Danny said with a shrug as he gave the water down version of his day-to-day life.

"Come on and don't hold on me….How's things with Ember? Did you ask her out yet?..."Tucker asked and smirked when he saw the blush adorning his friends face.

"I-I don't know what you are implying…We're just friends and hanging out…"Danny said looking down.

"Don't give me that…I know that you like her Danny…Blushing can tell so much…"He said cheekily and Danny somehow became even redder.

"I don't blush!..."He hissed and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Sure…Then I suppose your red, glowing cheeks are a new ghost power…"Tucker said grinning who was sending him an annoyed glare.

"Didn't you tell me that you had a movie date with her last Friday in the Ghost Zone?..."Tucker asked his friend who shook his head.

"It wasn't a date, Johnny and Kitty were there and the girls were just trying to make us stop being enemies since Kitty invited me to their wedding…"Danny insisted but Tucker wasn't buying it.

"Double dates are still dates my friend…."Tucker teased and Danny denied that it was a double date.

Tucker wasn't blind, he knew that his friend felt something for the ghostly pop princess ever since the fiasco on Valentine's day but for whatever reason, Danny wasn't making a move and kept insisting that they were just friends despite the way he's seen Ember looked at him when she thought no one was looking and vice versa.

It was the thing with Sam all over again.

Before Tucker could tease and gauge more information from the red faced half ghost teen hero, Dani soon fazed into the room from the ceiling and soon turned her attention to the two boys.

 _"_ _Vumm-Vump-Vump-Vump…_ 'Dani said, imitation a trumpeter…."I would like to present the new and very improved Jasmine Fenton…."She said as she gestured to the top of the stairs and both boys saw Jazz coming down.

She was wearing a nice white blouse and a knee-length black skirt with a pair of heels and she was wearing her hair down without her trademark teal hairband. It was simple but lovely and Tucker grinned when he saw her and immediately grabbed the bouquet he brought in.

"You look wonderful…"He said as he presented her the modest bouquet.

"Thanks…You too…Oh, these are lovely…"Jazz said as she admired the flowers before placing them on a vase.

"Don't stay out to late you two…'Dani teased while Jazz sent her a dirty look.

"You better not…"Danny said to the couple, who immediately left, mostly by Jazz pulling her boyfriend out the door to get away from her siblings, one who was cackling and the other who was trying hard to handle his protectiveness.

* * *

 _In the limo_

'Do they really have to do that each time you pick me up for a date?….It's already gotten old…"Jazz said in annoyance while Tucker shook his head.

"You said it…"Tucker said with a sigh.

Soon he decided to change the mood and slowly moves his hand closer to Jazz, he was actually tip towing his fingers until the found themselves on top of the soft hands of his girlfriend who immediately noticed.

"Let's forget about that…So…How's everything going with my favorite lady?...'Tucker asked in a smooth voice.

"I just sent my application to Yale, Cambridge and Princeton and I should get a response soon…I really hope Yale accepts me…"Jazz said.

"All three are gonna accept you, there's no worry about that…"Tucker assured her.

"I hope…I mean…I know I'm a good student but Yale is in the top five and receives millions of applications each semester and only accepts like the 6%..."Jazz said looking down.

Usually she didn't try to show it, but with graduation coming so close and college being just around the corner, she's been getting more and more nervous about it. She's been studying her butt off for the SAT's and managed to get good score but still…she knew there were many other students out there from all over the country who were as smart and studious as she was. She wanted to go to Yale more than anything in the world and get her psychology degree, it was her greatest dream.

She knew she probably wouldn't bare it if she didn't get in.

"Jazz…Yale would have to be nuts not to accept you, you're the smartest girl at school and even got the highest score on the CAT test…Trust me when I say that their practically going to be begging _you_ to choose them once they see your resume…."Tucker said as he squeezed her hand, earning a smile from the beautiful girl.

"Thanks Tucker…."She said softly before kissing his cheek, earning a slight blush from the boy.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_

Tucker and Jazz had just finished their time at the carnival and were now enjoying a nice picnic on a hill that had a nice view of the sea. They had a lot of fun playing the booths, eating sweets and riding rollercoasters, among other rides. Tucker even won her a cute stuffed unicorn at the bottle toss booth and tried to show off with the strength tester only to get _"_ _pipsqueak"_ much to her amusement and his muttering that it was rigged.

After playing more games and riding more rides, they were tired and decided it was time to enjoy a nice little picnic for two.

"So I heard that Sam's protest was a success…"Jazz said as she picked up the sandwich she made.

"Yeah, she managed to get the amount of supporters she needed…"Tucker said as he scarfed down his homemade burger.

"I'm glad, I used to love climbing up that tree when I was little, and it would have been a pity to see it cut down…"Jazz said.

She suddenly noticed and uneasy look on Tucker's face and worried if she said something wrong.

"I didn't mean it like that Tucker….I mean, I get that the council probably nagged you and you were just trying to handle them…"Jazz said quickly, thinking what she said offended him.

"Huh…Oh, it's not that…"Tucker said quietly.

"What's wrong?...You know that you can tell me….'She said gently to the boy before her.

"Well….It's just….I'm thinking about stepping down as mayor…."He said, surprising the red haired girl in the process.

"What? By why?...I thought you loved being mayor?...'Jazz asked in disbelief.

"I did at first but…Jazz….Junior year is over in a few months and thanks to this job, I missed most of it…I barely get to see either Danny or Sam now and just last month he got in some crazy adventure with Ember about Paulina and Cupid and where was I during the whole time? I was stuck in my office dealing with a stupid fountain and counting the hours away until I could see you for our date…"He muttered.

"Not to mention, we've been together for a month and we've only gone a total of fourth dates together including this one…"He said in frustration and Jazz could understand.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was upset they couldn't see each other more, but they were both so busy, and with her moving out for college in a few months….She wasn't sure if she could handle a long distance relationship in so little time.

"Tucker…I told you that I understand, between your job and me going to college…"Jazz started but was stopped.

"That's part of the reason Jazz….In Six months you're going to be across the country living your dream….I don't want to spend 95% of that time stuck in that office, dealing with a bunch of politics when I'm not even old enough to legally vote…."He said in a solemn tone as he looked at the beautiful girl.

He still couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend. He had known Jazz since he was a child but they weren't that close and since she was Danny's sister, he figured that she was off limits….not to mention that a part of him felt that a girl as smart and pretty as her had better options. But during her internship at his office, he was forced to see for himself the bright, amazing girl she was and it made him feel things he wasn't sure he wanted to feel for her…

And He fell for her hard. He still couldn't believe how she treated him after he slipped up one the last day of her internship….that she actually liked him back.

It was the best day of his life when she agreed to give him a chance and he even got to spend Valentine's Day with her which lead to their first kiss together after their date at Café Rêver and he could only hope next year would be just as wonderful. Tucker soon found himself out of his memories when he felt Jazz's hand in his and looked into her eyes. He knew that she deserved better…..She deserved a boyfriend she could see more than once a week and he wanted to be that for her.

That was how he wanted to spend the rest of his junior year, he wanted to go back to his carefree lifestyle, hanging out with Danny and Sam like the good old days, use his precious PDA and he wanted to give Jazz the attention she deserved….Not to mention there was so much of high school he didn't want to miss out on like prom and graduation.

He wanted to enjoy that…..More than anything…

"Jazz….I have my entire life to be crammed in an office, working a job I don't even feel comfortable with….High School will only last for so long and I want to enjoy it….especially with you…"He said honestly to her.

"If that what's makes you happy Tucker then I support you….Though I have a feeling not a lot of people will be happy that one of the best mayors in the last fifty years is calling a quits…."Jazz said with a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't say the best really…I think more like a decent and efficient mayor…."He said in a faux modest voice which earned a giggle from Jazz.

'Come on, in the six months since you became mayor, the town has never been this well off, you managed to fix up the roads, add some new technology in the schools and even made that successful charity drive for the children's hospital…all Vlad did was try to increase his image and defame Danny and Montez only cared about _being_ mayor than the actual responsibility that came with that title and just swap to whatever side that the majority was on….You actually care about the city…."Jazz said with some admiration in her voice.

"First, the road thing had to be done and I knew a lot people would blame me if I put it off, second, I find it completely deplorable that the school system was being denied the right amount of tech, the fact that Casper Middle School had to cut back on computers to fit their budget practically tore my heart out and as far as the charity drive went…that was all you Jazz…"Tucker said to his girl who blushed.

"I mean it, sure I was the one who authorized it but you ran it like a pro, you managed to successfully gather enough donators and in less than a weeks' time managed to meet the goal…Because of you, we managed to add that new wing to the hospital and used the extra cash to buy toys for those kids…"He said in true amazement while Jazz was still blushing.

"I…I just thought it was a worthy cause and I wanted to do my best…"She said in a shy tone.

"Really Jazz….I still think you should have been mayor instead of me…I'm pretty sure you probably could have done more than I did in half the time…"He praised while Jazz shook her head.

"Don't sell yourself short Tucker…You were a good leader…"She said to him before giving him a kiss which he gladly reciprocated.

After a few minutes of passionate lip locking, they came back for air and it took Tucker a moment to come back from wherever his mind was…especially when Jazz called him attention and he soon recalled that they were having a conversation.

"I was…but I think the life of a Politian isn't for me….not anymore at least, I think that after I graduate high school, I should focus on something I really am passionate about….like my sweet technology…"He said as he pulled out his precious PDA as he admired it.

"I'm thinking about studying either computer science or engineering when I have to go to college…"Tucker told her.

"That would be perfect for you….You're got enough smarts for either of them and I know that when you get your degree, many places will be giving you job offers…"Jazz said with an encouraging smile.

"Just with you future Ms. Yale Psychology graduate…."He said to her, earning a giggle from her.

Soon the two teenagers were laughing and feeling a great sense of optimism for what the future had in store for them.

Especially one soon-to-be former teen mayor and _Yale Engineering_ applicant, who was counting the days way until he could tell the woman he loved that she won't have to wait for him long, that as soon as he graduated, they could resume the special bond between them but until that fateful day arrives, they were just two crazy kids in love who only wanted to enjoy their youth and their laughter…

For now, that would be enough.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Shame_**

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry that it's been a while, I had a lot on my plate these last few weeks but I hope this chapter can make up for the wait.

Also here's the order for the next 5 chapters coming up:

 **Shame (** Requested by Invader Johnny).

 **The Breakup.**

 **If Only.**

 **Dani's First Date. (** Requested by Poke Tennyson25)

 **The 13's wedding** (Requested by Wiseguy2415).

 _Remember, let me know if you want to change the order or if you have ideas for "scenes" to add to this fic and I may add it to my story_ _J_ _._

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks and I hope this was just as satisfying.

 **PokeTennyson25:** Thank you once more and I'm afraid it might be a while before " _Dani's first date"._

 **Kimera20, Wiseguy2415** and **Zachary Gilmore:** Thanks.

 _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


	7. Shame

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Shame_**

 _This shows us what happened when the Sanchez family disowned Paulina and how it was basically the final nail on the coffin for her._

 _Shout out to Invader Johnny who gave me the idea_

* * *

 _Takes place immediately after Paulina's trial_

The media was a buzz today in the town known as Amity Park as what was considered one of the biggest trials of the year had just gone underway as world hero Danny Phantom and his friends had successfully pressed charges against stalker Paulina Sanchez. The court showed no mercy to the girl who was given a restraining order and would soon be sent to one of the worst detention centers in the country for several years.

After the trial, Paulina was forcibly pushed into a squad car and was being sent to the police station in order to await the bus that would send her to her destination: The Bludworth Youth Correctional Facility the next morning and during the entire ride all she did was rant and scream to be released until one of the cops threatened to use physical force to silence her.

To make a long story short…She was screwed.

* * *

 _Amity Park Police Station_

After what felt like an eternity, Paulina was once more at the Police Station and was shoved into the cell that held her for over a week while she had been waiting that horrible trial that couldn't have gone worse.

"Let me out of here! When my papá and mamá finds out about this, I'll ruin you..."Paulina shouted but was ignored by the two cops that were supposed to be guarding her.

She just couldn't believe that this had happened…She wouldn't believe it. Right now she was supposed to be the most beautiful girl in Amity and in the arms of her beloved ghost boy, enjoying a beautiful, loving relationship which would eventually lead to marriage but thanks to that pesky goth, that ghost bitch and her beloved's stupid little sister along with that bitch Aphrodite, she lost her only chance of being with him along with her beauty, not to mention she was stuck in this disgusting cell and was about to be sent to a place that was considered teen hell.

This wasn't supposed to be, she was supposed to be free, enjoying the remaining years of high school as half of the world's most envied couple with Danny, she was supposed to be dating her beloved, and planning for big events such as them being crowned prom king and queen, graduate high school and them start planning on her wedding and her future beloved. But none of that was happening and it was their entire fault! If Manson, Ember and Danielle never interfered with her love life and turned her beloved against her, none of her misfortunes would have ever happened….

All she wanted was to be with the man that she loved and live their happy life together, dating, laughing and eventually getting married and starting a beautiful, sweet, happy family together. She and Danny would have bought a nice, big house in a nice neighborhood and await the arrival of their first child, either a son or a daughter that was as beautiful as she was and as darling and special as he was.

She would have been the perfect wife to Danny; she would have faithful, supportive of his ghost fighting and very doting and affectionate to him, waiting for him whenever he came back home and she would have tended to his needs. She also knew that she would have been the perfect mother as well, she would have been very attentive to their children and gave them all the luxuries money could buy, nurturing them and giving them the best of everything like she had when she was growing up. They would have been the perfect family.

She would still have been beautiful and happy had it not been for those horrible, awful girls.

Paulina soon found her hand reaching her pocket and out of habit pulled out her small compact mirror and found herself staring at the hideous face inside it. She didn't want to look at _this_ face ever again but it was like her mind was torturing her.

She didn't want to look at this horrible, _horrible_ beast that was once a beloved beauty.

She wanted to see her beautiful, big teal eyes, her perfectly pearly white teeth, her totally flawless skin, her lovely tan, her long, shiny, beautiful, wavy black hair and her body that made could weaken any man who laid eyes on it. She wanted to see her looks that had no parallel, but instead she was force to look at the ugliest face she had ever seen in her life and she was ashamed that it was now her own.

She was ashamed by those bloodshot eyes that were now too far apart and were almost bulging out. She was ashamed by the pale, dry, flaky, blotching skin that was once her greatest pride to look at and admire, but now all she could see it as a disgusting mess that she was shamed that it was now a part of her. She was ashamed by the stringy, greasy, static-y, knotted mop that was once her long, beautiful hair but now looked like it would be better suited for a witch. She was ashamed by the teeth in her mouth that were now crooked and looked like they had some sort of gum disease now. And she was very much ashamed of the state of her body now, her once perfect D-Cup breasts were now two sagging, veiny lumps on her chest, her once well-tone ass was now riddled with cellulite and was a large, flabby mess and her legs no longer shapely but were now covered with veins all over and looked like they belonged to some old lady.

She was ashamed that this was now her…and it was _their_ fault. It was because of them that she had lost everything and was about to be condemn to the worst juvie ever when it should have been them and Aphrodite to suffer that.

* * *

Paulina could only stare at her reflection, no matter how much she wanted to look away, she couldn't...All she could do was stare at the ugliness before her.

"This can't be happening..."Paulina whispered as she stared at the reflection that caused her nothing but shame and pain to look at it.

"I wish it wasn't..."She was brought out of her mental and visual torture when she heard a male voice and looked up to see her parents on the other side of the cell. Paulina gasped and smiled as soon as she saw them, she felt a great sense a relief at seeing them…She knew that things would soon be all fixed.

Her problems would be over now!

"Papá…Mamá….I knew that you two would come for me, now tell those jerks to let me go and we can go home..."Paulina said thinking she would at least be free from these charges. Screw the court system, her father was one of the richest men in town and her mother was a very influential member of the city council, and Paulina always knew that was true power.

Instead, she blinked when she noticed the expressions on their faces…It wasn't the pity and heartbreak they had when they saw her in this state or the consoling ones when they tried to comfort her and said they would clear this whole mess.

She….She didn't recognized the face they were making.

"I'm afraid we can't mija..."He said, surprising his child in the process.

"But why Papa?! Can't you pay them to let me go..."Paulina asked, not understanding any of this. Suddenly she saw her mother march up to her, and Paulina saw that strange expression on her fac-

 _SLAP!_

Paulina soon heard a slapping sound, followed by a stringing feeling on her left cheek…She soon saw her mother's hand was raised through the iron bars that separated them and Paulina could almost see tears in her eyes. She soon realized what had happened and couldn't comprehend any of it….

Her mother hit her?! But why?!

"YOU STUPID, _STUPID_ GIRL!..."Her mother shouted, starling the ugly teenager in the process.

"M-Mamá…"Paulina whispered out in disbelief only to be slapped once more.

"DO YOU HAVE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!..."She shouted once more, her face now red, her eyes was shedding tears and she looked like she was going to break something.

"Paulina….How could you?...'Her father said in a more controlled tone, but Paulina could see he was angry as well.

"W-What are you both saying? I was taking back what was mine…"Paulina answered and noticed the expressions on their face didn't change.

"Paulina….You kidnapped someone…You tried to take away their free will and she flat out tried to _rape_ someone….How can you possible justify any of that?..."Her mother said in a horrified, angry and exasperated tone.

"I already told you both that I wasn't going to rape him! Danny and I are soulmates and this was all Manson and Ember's fault!...'Paulina insisted only to be slapped once more, this time by her father, which was even more painful and nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Paulina…."He started but stopped, like he truly didn't know how to respond to such a thing.

Paulina soon got up and dusted herself off; she saw her parents were still looking at her, this time not in anger but in horror, but not the same kind when they saw her hideous curse a few days before when she used her one phone call to inform them of everything.

An unbearable silence filled the room and Paulina was wondering what was going through their minds, but soon her mother spoke up once more.

"How…How can I pray for your safety when you do these sort of things?..."Her mother asked, though by her tone, it was almost like she was asking herself that instead of her prisoner daughter.

"Mamá…"Paulina started but her mother was now glaring at her once more.

"Paulina…How on earth can I pray to God that no one will hurt you, to protect you from bad people who would do vile, impulsive things to you when I learn that you would try and do the very same vile things that plague my nightmares?!..."She yelled this time; her gaze was focused on her only child.

"Mamá…Papá….I didn't do anything wrong…This is all just a mess and a misunderstanding…Just tell them to set me free and we can work this out…"Paulina said only to see her father shake his head.

"Do you seriously believe that we came here to bail you out after what you have done?...Please tell me you're not that foolish?...'Her father asked in a disbelieving tone.

"What?!...B-But Papá…Didn't you hear that judge?…They are going to send me to Bludworth!...'Paulina shouted to him.

"Believe me…I heard him loud and clear and I heard you as well…"He said in a cold voice, one Pauina never expected to be directed at her.

It was a look of _shame._

Juan Sanchez could onlty stare at the thing that was once his sweet little girl but was now nothing more than a monster. He was one of the richest men in Amity Park and considered himself a success, he had a lovely wife, a high ranking job as president of the Sanchez Corporation and he had everything a man wanted….But there was a time in his life he didn't have the thing he had wanted most and that was a child of his own….It took him and his wife nearly five years before they were blessed with a child, a beautiful baby girl that he fell completely in love with since he laid his eyes on her.

He and his wife Maria had named her Paulina, because she was so small and delicate, that it seemed fit. During the years, she grew into a precious, sweet, little girl and he and his wife did everything to make her happy, they gave her the best that money could buy and his daughter was a little angel that would soon grow into a very beautiful young woman.

He was worried when boys took an interest in her and often was afraid of their intentions towards his precious little girl….but he never considered the kind of intentions _she_ had. He realized now all too late that maybe they went too far with their indulging and it resulted in whatever she was right now and he was ashamed of himself for allowing it to happen.

He didn't want to believe that his child was capable of doing the sort of things that he feared on a daily basis, he didn't want to believe the accusations that were being made about her, he didn't want to believe that she deserved that curse that Aphrodite placed on her and he didn't want to believe that she didn't feel even the slightest remorse for her actions but he knew he couldn't blind himself any longer….He could see now the truth and he was ashamed by it.

P-Papá…'Paulina started only to be given another glare.

"Do not call me that…As of today, you are no longer our daughter…."He said harshly with his wife nodding, giving the same expression.

Paulina soon felt as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on top of her and felt like she was going to faint…She didn't hear them right?

Her parents…They were disowning her?!

"Papá….Mamá….You can't mean that?!..."Paulina practically begged but her father just kept glaring at her.

"Oh…I mean it…. _My_ daughter was a sweet, innocent girl that wouldn't hurt a fly…She wasn't this monster I see here…"Juan shouted, wanting his anger to cover the heartbreak he felt as he stared at the girl he raised.

"You…You're leaving me because I'm hideous?! It's not my fault, it was those girls and that bitch Aphrodite who did this to me but when I find her, I'll make her fix me…."Paulina insisted only for her father to let out what sounded what was a chuckle.

That chuckle soon turned into laughter, but it wasn't the kind of happy laughter when someone made a joke, it…it almost sounded sad and it was like he couldn't believe what she had said…It was very unnerving. When he finally stopped, he just looked at her coldly once more.

"Do…Do you actually believe I was referring to your looks?…You foolish girl…After everything I just said…You believe that we are disowning you because Aphrodite placed that spell on you….We're disowning you because of the bad things you have done…We're disowning you because we are _ashamed_ of you….."He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You are no longer our daughter….As far as I am concern, you're a nothing more than a stranger…"Maria said in a shamed voice.

"You are no longer our child and you are cut off….You will never get even a dime of our money when we are gone…"Maria said harshly and shook her head when Paulina let out a horrified gasp. She felt shame that her child was more concerned of being cut off than the fact that they were no longer with her.

She only felt shame.

"B-But I'm your only kid…Who's going to inherit the company….and our estate?!...'Paulina demanded.

"Your cousins Amelia or Carlos will be made heirs to the company and will get everything if we die without our own children…"Juan said coldly and Paulina nearly cried when he said that.

It was like he really didn't see her as his child anymore.

"B-But I'm your child…"Paulina insisted.

"No…You stopped being our child when you stopped being a good person…."Juan said with no emotion in his voice this time, no anger, no sadness…just emptiness.

Emptiness and shame.

Paulina didn't like that and she also didn't like to think either of her loser cousins would end up with _her_ inheritance. She hated both Amelia and Carlos. Amelia was nothing but a geeky bookworm who even had the nerve to say that looks were second to brains and Carlos was a major goody-goody who even had the nerve to talk back to her and act like she was the one who was wrong during their visits.

However she was brought out of that when her mother addressed her once more.

"The reason we came here was to say goodbye…."Maria revealed.

"This will be the last time you will see either me or your mother….You are no longer our daughter or our heir….You are nothing to us now…"Juan said and ignored the tears that were falling from the girls face.

"No…No…NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!..."Paulina shouted and started ranting and bawling, trying to convince her parents not to leave her to her fate.

Her entire life, she could always count on her parents to protect her and get her out of trouble, they always stood by her, always defended her when someone said she did something bad and they never believed them and they always, always made things better for her.

They were supposed to be doing that now, they were supposed to get her out of this nasty cell and tell the cops not to send her to Bludworth and they were supposed to aid her in tracking down Aphrodite so they could make her give her back her once beautiful appearance.

They were supposed to be doing that but they weren't and that didn't sit well with her at all.

"No….You both can't leave me now…I need you…Without you two, I have nothing!..."Paulina cried and begged to her parents who turned their backs toward her.

No matter how much she cried or how loud she screamed, they kept walking away like they couldn't hear her, they kept walking until they left the police station but Paulina kept crying even when they guards told her to be quiet.

"No…No…Mamá…Papá…Come back….Come back…Don't leave me…You two are all that I have left…."She cried into her hands, nearly blinded by her tears as she felt her heart split in two as the two things she had from her old life walked away from her…forever.

It was over…It was all over now…She had lost everything and she had absolutely nothing now! She had lost her beloved ghost boy, she had lost her beauty, she had lost her popularity, she had lost her freedom, she had lost her bright future and now she had lost her family and practically her life as well. She had lost everything that she once held so dear and she was left with nothing.

She was left with nothing but her misery, her ugliness and now her shame that would be with her for the rest of her life.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Trapped_**

* * *

 **A/N** : I have decided to move up " _Trapped"_ and it will be next chapter but be sure that the other chapters will continue as planned.

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Thank you, I enjoyed writing that scene very much and I considered what you said and decided to move " _Trapped"_ on the update list.

 **Kimera20:** Thanks and I know right, I always felt that Tucker being mayor was just random really….

 _J_ _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_ _J_


	8. Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Trapped_**

 _An adult Paulina has finally paid her debt to society and is now a free citizen once more but she is still trapped. She has no beauty, no money, no family and no friends and she is forced to live in a world she never wanted any part of._

 _Shout out to Invader Johnny who gave me the idea, you rule man :)_

* * *

 _Amity Park, Bus Stop_

 _March 10, 2011_

 _(4 years after the events of Cupid's Wrath)_

It was a windy March afternoon in the town known as Amity Park. People were busy hard at work, children were at school and things seemed more or less the same in the unusual town even after all these years…

The old high school was still the same, the Nasty Burger was still the same and ghosts still haunted the town, though it has decreased greatly over the years thanks to the efforts of world hero Danny Phantom who was in the process of making a real truce with the Ghost Zone in order to convince both worlds to give a chance to co-exist peaceful which had rather fair results.

Some ghosts were now visiting the town with peaceful intentions and some have even lived there now, those were the peaceful ghosts who managed to gain _"_ _citizenship"_ and now lived peacefully with the humans, however it didn't mean there weren't ghosts that didn't cause trouble as the rogue ones that escaped the Ghost Zone still tried to terrorize the city only to be stopped by the town's glorious defender Danny Phantom who was determined to make this new peace work out.

Many people believe that his relationship with world famous ghostly singer Ember Mclain was what inspired him to do such a thing, a rumor that he has yet to deny.

It's to say that things have changed over the years in the little town and it seemed to be for the better. ….Though some things haven't change and it wasn't for the better either.

At a bus stop, a hooded figure got off the bus after paying the driver and readjusted the bandana that covered their face, making it clear he or she wanted no one to see it. The person was wearing a baggy sweatshirt that had a hoodie, a pair of baggy jeans, sneakers and was wearing a red bandana, making it rather difficult to see what they really looked like.

The figure walked down one of the busy streets, hands in their pockets and trying to avoid the people who were happily going on with their lives, unlike the figure who could only feel so uneasy in the large crowd of normal, happy citizens who had much better things to worry about that some weirdo in a hoodie.

"Excuse me sir…Can you tell me how to get to Platinum Lane from here?..."The hooded figure asked a random citizen who shook his head and walked away.

The person sighed and just kept walking, feeling so lost and so trapped in the small town that felt so much larger and intimidating that it was only four years ago, during the last time she was free to walk these streets without a problem but this person could only feel as if all eyes were on them even as she kept walking…

Oh…It seems this person was a woman.

"I got to get there…It's been four years and I already did my time…They have to have gotten over it by now…"The masked woman said as she kept walking, wanting to find Platinum Lane and be done with it.

Suddenly she felt a large gust of wind hit her, it was so strong that it blew off her precious bandana that was sent to a nearby ally, revealing her face much to her dismay.

"No…No….My bandana!..."The woman shrieked and immediately ran into the ally to get that piece of fabric before she lost it. She immediately covered her face with her hands as she tried to find her bandana before someone saw her face.

That would definitely not be a good thing if someone saw her and recognized her or saw her face….it was _not_ a pretty sight. The woman had pale, blotching skin that looked like it was several scars that were still healing, her eyes were blood shot and a tad far apart and her teeth were very crooked and some were even knocked out as well, not to mention a lot of other flaws that were still concealed by her modest clothes that could only hide so much.

"There it is…"She said in relief as she immediately tied it around her face once more, happy that no one had seen her without it yet.

If anyone had seen her, they would have immediately recognize the hideous woman that was once Casper High's beauty queen and who was known as nothing but a juvenile delinquent. She was Paulina Sanchez, who was enjoying her freedom for the first time in four years…yet she still felt like she was someone's prisoner.

Yesterday was her 21st birthday and it was the day she was finally released from the Bludworth Youth Correctional Facility after four long, horrible, grueling years in that prison.

She wasn't exaggerating, Bludworth was just like a real prison, the inmates had to wear jumpsuits, sleep in cells, had strict curfews and were forced to wake up at the crack of dawn to do a series of " _activities"_ that were more like community service and were punished brutally for violating the rules, also the facility had a _"_ _school"_ inside but it was nothing like Casper High classes was as the teacher doubled as a security guard and wasn't afraid of using force if it was necessary…but that was nothing compared with what she faced with the other residents.

Paulina flinched as memories of beatings, foul slurs and emotional, physical torture by the bullies, thugs and delinquents who targeted her because she was hideous…It was almost ironic that while all the people there were teenage criminals and psycho's, the place had a system almost like the A-Listers….and Paulina was one of their victims.

For four awful years, she was their punching bag, especially by these two thuggish girls that went by the names of " _Claws"_ and " _Pinky"_ who were at the top of the food chain at Bludworth, all of the other residents never messed with them and always did what they wanted, either out of respect or fear Paulina wasn't sure but she was leaning and the latter….Claws was a muscular teenage girl that was covered with tattoo's despite still being a minor and she had absurdly long nails that, hence her nickname…nails that Paulina recalled scratching her all over in the most stinging, painful ways possible. Pinky was a large, big boned girl that resembled a hairless gorilla and she was just as violent as one.

Pinky and Claws were the queens of Bludworth who teased, hit and beat her up before the guards would break them up and Paulina tried her hardest to avoid them which had minimal success…but she was happy that she didn't have to see them ever again now that she was a free citizen once more.

Because of some miracle, she managed to survive those horrible years and was finally free of that hell whole and she was a free citizen once more…Her debt was paid in full and no one could say otherwise and she was finally home…or she will be once she finds it.

Before that horrible incident that damned her to go to Bludworth, Paulina rarely used public transportation since she mostly used her family limo which ended with her not having a clear memory of the route to Platinum Lane was…which explained why she was lost.

"I better keep moving…"Paulina muttered as she got out of that disgusting ally, trying to find her old home, wherever it was.

* * *

As the bandana wearing woman kept walking through the streets, she looked around her home town for the first time in many years and wasn't surprised that it was exactly as she remembered with the exception of the " _friendly"_ ghost that was now living there peacefully.

As Paulina kept walking, she saw a store with a bunch of large TV's on sale and she couldn't believe what was showing…It was a concert….It was one of _her_ concerts.

 _"_ _Ghost bitch…."_ She thought angrily as she tried to block out the " _noise pollution"_ that was her singing.

For those who didn't know, she was referring to Ember Mclain, one of the bitches who were the cause of her downfall and the woman who stole her place in her beloved Danny's heart. Despite being trapped at Bludworth for years, Paulina still kept track of the outside world and all they would talk about was either her beloved or Ember or about their relationship.

She couldn't believe that those two were still together….She just couldn't understand how Danny could be with her for so long and what's worse was that the media was making rumors that Danny would soon propose to the ghostly singer…a rumor that Paulina hoped wasn't true.

She still loved Danny even after all that has happened but he was lost to her forever…He was trapped inside Ember's world and Paulina knew her dream of being with him was lost forever.

Paulina kept walking until her eyes landed on an old magazine on the ground and she instantly recognized who was on the cover…She immediately picked it up to see it was Danny and her heart stopped once she saw him in the arms of Ember, the date read that it was about a week old and the cover was calling them _"_ _#1 cutest couple"._

 _"_ _Danny…"_ Paulina whispered as she stared at the picture of her hearts true desire.

Danny has grown so much in just four years, she thought he was cute as a teenager but now he was stunning as a young man. He looked taller and was much buffer than he was as a kid and he even changed his ghost suit making it look much more sleek and stylish, his gloves and boots were now more high tech, his suit was now a mix of silver and black and even changed the logo on his chest as it was now green and matched his eyes.

Needless to say…He looked hot and that hurt her greatly.

" _Why didn't you give me a chance?...I would have given you anything…."_ Paulina whispered as she placed the old magazine down, no longer able to look at the face that she always loved, not when it was looking at Ember with complete adoration.

It wasn't right!

He was trapped with Ember and she knew that he would never be with her now and that crushed her greatly. Paulina walked away from that spot trying to prevent tears from spilling from her eyes at the thought of her lost love.

* * *

 _Later at the Park_

Paulina sat in the park bench as she needed to take a rest, her feet were tired for the constant walking and she still had no clue how to get from Platinum Lane from there….She supposed that was the one downfall of having used a chauffeur since infancy and being arrested when she was still learning to drive, it left her with no sense of directions.

She had to find Platinum Lane before nightfall or she would be stuck sleeping in the streets, it's been 24 hours since she was free from Bludworth and she immediately used the small sum of money she saved on a bus ticket and it took her nearly a whole day to ride from there back to her home town.

She had to find her old home and her parents and beg them to take her back…Paulina had many regrets in her life but the worse was when her parents abandoned her four years ago. She could still remember that painful conversation when they visit her at the Police station and said that they were ashamed of her and that she was no longer their child.

She wanted to believe that they didn't mean that…Each night in her old cell in Bludworth she would hope and dream that they would arrive the next morning to take her back home…to tell her that they still loved her and they could be a family again…but they never came.

Paulina was unhappy that they never even visited but she had to hope that they would at least hear her out now, she had already paid her debt to society and she was free now…they had no reason to keep hating her…

They were her parents and they were supposed to always be there for her….They was _supposed_ to!

 _"_ _What am I going to do?..._ 'Paulina thought depressed as she was running out of time. Suddenly she felt something ram into her face and knock her to the ground…

 ** _"_** ** _Ow_**!..."She hissed as she soon realized she got hit by a soccer ball and looked up to see a small blonde child that looked no older than three run up to her.

'Oh…Sorry mister…I di-…"The child paused before letting out a scream as soon as he saw her.

 ** _"_** ** _AHHH!..."_** The child screamed, getting attention from the other patrons of the park.

"W-What are you screaming about?...'Paulina asked but soon realized that her bandana was off and she panicked. Seeing it on the ground, she immediately grabbed it, put it on and ran before anyone else could see her.

She immediately hid behind a tree, hoping that no one could see her and give her a hard time about her appearance….She hid and watched who she assumed was the father comfort his child and Paulina's jaw almost dropped as soon as she recognized the father.

"Dash Jr… What happened?..."The father, Dash Sr said as he comforted his toddler son.

"I…The person I hit was a monster…The face…It was really scary…"Dash Jr cried and Dash sighed as he comforts him.

Paulina couldn't believe what she was seeing…Dash was a father now and judging from the age of the kid, it probably happened not long after she was sent away but that was nothing compared to what happened to Dash. In just four years, he lost his muscles and six pack and now had a noticeable gut and judging from his clothes, he didn't have a lot of money for the kind of clothes he used to wear, implying a blue collar worker salary.

She always figured that it would be downhill for Dash once high school was done but she couldn't believe how much in such a short amount of time.

"They didn't do nothin' to ya did they? Because I'll pound them if they do…"Dash said angrily while his kid shook his head.

"No…They ran away as soon as I hit them with the ball…It was almost like they were scared or somethin'…"The child said to his father.

"Good…No one messes with a Baxter…Now let's go, I promised your mom I would take you to her house by noon…"Dash said as he picked up his boy and walked out of the park.

Paulina only shook her head and stare at disgust…She couldn't believe what a loser Dash has become, now he was a young father, obliviously had a low level job, and that was if he even had a job and was obviously divorced judging by how he said _"_ _her_ " house.

It was obviously his life sucked but it wasn't as bad as Paulina's life was. At least Dash's son clearly loved him and the former jock could at least walk the streets without fearing that someone would see his ugly face. Maybe Dash was trapped by a shitty lifestyle and early fatherhood…but he wasn't trapped in a world where society would shun him for his ugly face and the ugly things they thought he had done.

He wasn't trapped by that…but Paulina was.

Not wanting to think any more of that and not wanting to risk someone else seeing her face, she left.

* * *

Paulina kept walking through town and came across more of her former classmates and by that she means that she saw them but they didn't see her and she was surprised how much information she managed to gather just by eavesdropping on them.

She discovered that Star now worked as a waitress at some cheap diner, Kwan didn't go to college and instead joined the army, Dale knocked Ashly up and was forced to marry her and had to get a job at some factory to support her and their twins and Steven apparently dropped out during senior year and rumors was that he took up a crack addiction that landed him in a lot of trouble with the law.

With the exception of Kwan, none of her old friends seemed to have a future ahead of them and that was only _if_ Kwan managed to do well in the military. Most of her old friends either didn't go to college, some were in rehab, some were young parents and others were either homeless or doing hard time. It seems that she wasn't the only one facing a shitty future….but the same could not be said of the old losers she used to mock and tease during her glory days.

She learned that the geeks like Nathan and Mikey graduated with honors, Nathan went to Princeton while Mikey managed to get a scholarship to Brown University and the two were well on their way to success. Also it turns out that Foley resigned as Mayor and went to Yale to be with Danny's sister Jazz who was studying psychology while Foley was studying to be some engineer.

She also learned of what became of the Goth bitch Manson who was one of the people that ruined her. She learned that Manson left town for college and even joined some big environmental protection program with her fiancé…some guy named Chip or Chuck or Chris…She had no idea and she didn't care.

Even Valerie was better off, she heard that she was in her third year at Amity Park University on scholarship and she would soon find employment at Fenton Works which was no longer a small family business but has now expanded into a large corporation. Needless to say Valerie was very well on her way of becoming a successful person as soon as she graduated, something Paulina didn't want to be jealous of.

Not to mention she managed to get some information on Danielle as well, despite being just 16 years old, she has become a media darling do to her own heroics in keeping the town safe with her brother and she even managed to catch a glimpse of her when she was flying in the sky and she certainly grew up.

She was no longer a child but grew into a beautiful young teenager and Paulina hated that…She hated the fact that one of the girls that ruined her life was happy, pretty and adored by the town while the opposite happened to her but that was nothing compared to her beloved and that bitch that stole him from her.

Danny was attending college at APU and has mentioned in some interviews that he was planning to join the astronaut program like he always dreamed and Ember was about to go on her second world tour in a few months and the entire world absolutely loved her. Paulina wanted to believe that it was because she brainwashed everyone into loving her like she did with Danny but she insisted that she had _"_ _reformed"_ or whatever.

All her old rivals and victims…all of the people she used to look down on and hated with every fiber of her being…They all had a good future ahead of them and Paulina had nothing but a criminal record that would be stuck to her for the rest of her life…her only salvation would be her parent's forgiveness.

If she couldn't get that, she knew that she was screwed once again. She had to keep moving, she didn't have any more money for bus fair and it was already 1:00 in the afternoon, she had to keep moving before nightfall or she was going to end up sleeping in the streets.

* * *

 _Later at an unknown place_

 _5:00pm_

Paulina was about to give up when she noticed some surroundings that were familiar…She had recognized this street from a half forgotten memory of seeing it….when her limo driver was bringing her home!

"I know this street! If memory serves me right…Platinum lane is on the next block..."She said hopefully as she ran this time, feeling better as her destination was much closer than before. As she turned the street corner, she smiled for the first time in years though her bandana was covering it.

 _"_ _Home…."_ Paulina thought in relief as she soon spotted her old house. A large, beautiful house that was the Sanchez Manor that was in her view.

She ran up to the steps and knocked on the door, feeling a mixture of hope, nervousness and anxiety. She soon saw the door open and saw that it was a maid at the door, one that she didn't recognized.

She maid eyed her critically and raised an eyebrow at the guest.

"Yes….May I help you…"She said in a stuffy tone of voice.

"Yes…I need to speak to either Juan or Maria Sanchez…I am an old acquaintance of theirs and I need to speak to them…"Paulina lied on the spot, she had the feeling that there was a slight possibility that her parents wouldn't let her in if they knew that it was her.

"I am sorry miss but there is no one here with those names…"The maid said with a shake and Paulina nearly toppled over in shock.

"W-What?..."Paulina muttered out in disbelief….This couldn't be…Her parents had to be here!

"I said that there are no people with the name Sanchez here…This is the home of the Bartley family…I believe that you have the wrong address…"The maid said, but her tone had no sympathy in it.

Soon another servant came up, this was one that Paulina recognized, it was Millicent, one of the maids that around since she was a small child and she looked as the same as she remembered.

"Who is this Luciana?…"Millicent asked her co-worker.

"This person here is asking for a Juan and Maria Sanchez but I keep telling her that there is no one here with those names…"Luciana said to her co-worker but Millicent's eyes widened.

"Oh I forgot that you joined the staff a year after…Those were the names of the previous owners of the estate…"Millicent said, surprising her co-worker and now was staring directly at the masked girl.

"I am sorry miss but Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez moved out of here almost 4 years ago…"Millicent said to the person who was trying hard no to cry.

"They…They moved out…"She choked out, trying hard not to cry at the thought they would actually leave the place that was her home for almost 17 years of her life.

"Do…Do you have any idea where they might be right now?...It's been years since I have seen them and I wanted to see them after all this time…."She said, this time not lying to the servant.

"I am sorry my dear but I do not know…They never left a forwarding address…."She said to the masked girl.

"Well…Thanks anyway…"She said solemnly as she walked away from the mansion that was once her home.

Her parents weren't there….They moved away and never told her!

"Now what am I going to do?...'Paulina muttered as she walked through town, feeling truly like a lost child who wanted to find her mother and father.

After what felt like an eternity, Paulina soon found herself on a different street and this one was a middle class suburb, it was getting late but she saw kids playing in yards until their mothers were calling them into to get ready for dinner and or some parents who were still playing with them until they had to go inside.

Seeing them all so happy just reminded her of how miserable she was. Paulina was going to keep walking through until she saw a small red ball roll to her and she picked it up.

"Excuse me…Can I please have my ball back?...'A little girl around three ran up.

"Here kid…"Was all she said, not really caring.

"Thank you…"The child said happily and Paulina's eyes widened as she finally got a good look at the child's face and nearly froze on the spot.

It couldn't be…That face?! She saw a pair of big, beautiful, sparkly teal eyes, beautiful ebony black hair that was in a pair of cute little pigtails, tan skin and precious little smile that could light up a room….It was…It was…

It was _her_?! It was her as a little girl….but how?!

The child was oblivious to her thoughts and ran back to the house from where she came from, a modest two story house with a nice yard. To a commoner, it would have been a nice place to live but to someone from the upper class of society it was practically a hovel.

"Mamá! Mamá! I wanna play…I wanna play…"The child shouted as she ran to her mother than came out of the house.

Paulina hid behind a large shrub, not wanting anyone to know that she was spying on them. Her jaw dropped when she recognized who the child's mother was….It was Maria Migdalia Sanchez…

Her mother…

 _"_ _Mamá…"_ Paulina whispered in shock as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Not now mija…It's time for dinner, now come inside and wash up…"Maria said as she picked up the little girl and carried her inside the very modest house.

Paulina only stood there in complete shock and was briefly relieved her mother didn't notice her yet as she was still processing this entire thing….

They had another child?! And a girl too?!

Paulina couldn't believe that, all her life she was her parent's only child and they always told her that she was their miracle baby, their precious gift from heaven and that made her even more special to them…She never imagined that during her time at Bludworth, they would have another child…one that looked exactly as she used to.

She couldn't believe it….She had to see this for herself.

Paulina waited until the cost was clear and snuck around the modest yard, finding a big tree that had a good view of a window. Being quick and careful, she climbed up and was happy that the dusk of the evening and the tree's leaves acted as an effective cloak. As Paulina sat in the tree, her jaw dropped at what she saw, the tree had a good view of the kitchen and she could see a happy little family of three having dinner.

Her mother Maria had aged a bit in the four years since she last saw her, she had some visible wrinkles and obviously dyed brown hair, but the rest was more or less the same as before. Her papá still looked mostly the same except that now he sported salt and pepper hair but he was still the same as she remembered….but her full focus was on the child that sat between the two of them.

Paulina couldn't hear much of what they were saying but she managed to hear just two words loud and clear and they were " _Priscilla"_ and " _mija"_ when her mother scolded the child for playing with her food.

So the kid's name was Priscilla….Priscilla Sanchez….

During the entire meal, Paulina could see them laughing at something her father said, her mother tending to little " _Priscilla"_ and the little girl acting like any cute three year old child at that age…They looked like a real happy like family….without her in it.

 _"_ _Mamá….Papá….You…You both really forgot about of me?..."_ Paulina whispered as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She felt as if someone had suddenly slapped her…much like how they did during their last real meeting four years ago when they left her to rot at Bludworth.

Not only had her parents disowned her but it seemed that they got rid of anything of her in their lives…Not only did they abandon and forget about her but they replaced her as well….They replaced her with a new daughter that looked exactly as she did and moved to this dingy little street because they never wanted her to find them….

And she wished she never did now….

Not wanting to see any more of this, Paulina climbed out of tree and ran away from there before anyone caught her and she didn't want to see anymore of her fami-…No…they weren't her family anymore, as far as they were concerned, it was as if she never even existed to them in the first place.

It was all over now….

Her final hope of at least finding a place where she could at least feel that she belonged was long gone now…It was obvious that her parents meant what they said all those years ago when they said that they were done with her and she knew that they likely never told their _precious, new_ daughter about her and she wished she was still clueless of that fact.

It hurt to know that the child even existed, she was living proof that her parents really were done with her and moved on to whatever life they had now but it was a life that Paulina could not and would never be a part of, no matter how much she wanted to be.

As the ugly girl kept walking through the streets, she tried not to think about the fact that it was already late and she would likely be sleeping on a park bench or in some disgusting cardboard box in an alley, she tried not to think of the fact that in the morning, she would be cold and hungry like she was right now, she tried not to think about the fact that she didn't even have a penny to her name now and she tried not to think about the heartbreak that she felt at the fact that she really was all alone in the world now, with no friends, no love and no family as well.

As she kept walking through town, she looked at her surroundings and felt a sense a dread as she briefly imagining that the large building were instead giant iron cell bars, each citizen that passed her by was a guard that was keeping a close eye on her, waiting for the chance that she would slip up and every other person was an inmate that would hurt her physically or emotionally because of her ugliness.

It was almost as if she never left Bludworth…She was free but she still felt trapped….

She was trapped by the fact that all of her old friends had long abandoned her, she was trapped by her unrequited love for Danny who might soon be married to that ghost tramp singer that ruined her life, she was trapped by the fact that her parents had truly cut her out of their lives and she was trapped in a cold, cruel world that would not only sneer at her ugly appearance but would still despise her if they recognized that she was Paulina Sanchez, the girl that was viewed as nothing more than a violent stalker of the world hero…

No matter what she did or how much she wanted to escape, she was still trapped in a prison, just a much larger one than Bludworth was. No matter where she went or how long time has passed, she would always be trapped.

No matter what, she was trapped and she knew that she would be until the day she died….and she had a weird feeling that that day might happen sooner than either she or anyone else thinks.

But until then, she was trapped….

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _The Breakup_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to Invader Johnny for suggesting it and giving me some ideas like The Sanchez's moving and Ghosts co-existing with humans in Amity Park, among other things. You rule Invader Johnny ;)

 **A/N(2):** " _Platinum Lane"_ is a neighborhood for rich people and the place where Paulina (used to) live, it's mention in my other fic " _Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition"_ but the two stories are not connected, I'm just using the neighborhood here.

Also for those who are confused by the Sanchez's new lives, let me explain…Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez are still rich but when Priscilla was born they decided to move to a middle class neighborhood and give up their posh old lifestyle because they don't want to risk making the same mistakes they made with Paulina with their new child, for Priscilla they want to make her grow up valuing hard work and morals over money and looks.

 **A/N(3):** Also, Danny's new look is inspired from Butch Hartman's _"_ _Danny Phantom 10 years later"_ video on his YouTube page, where he designed Danny, Sam and Tucker as adults and gave Danny an awesome new suit.

A/N (4): Chapter edited 2/11/2018.

I hope that clears things up.

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore:** Thank you ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** Indeed, you realize that it's a very tragic situation and remember that the person going through it _deserves_ it….

 **Wiseguy2415:** I know exactly what you mean….

 _J_ _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_ _J_


	9. The Breakup

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _The Breakup_**

 _It's been months since the Disasteroid and since they started dating, but things were not the same anymore. The passion was gone…The spark had long faded and now it was almost like they were together just for the sake of being together…but they didn't want that…which would lead to the most difficult decision of their lives and the ultimate test for the friendship they risked in the process._

* * *

 _Mid-January_

 _Almost a month before the events of Cupid's Wrath_

It should have been so simple and easy. He had saved the world, revealed his secret and realized his true feelings for his longtime friend who had always been by his side. It was supposed to be their happily ever after….

They were supposed to be happily in love, dating, laughing and just being happy together. Sure, their new lifestyles might have made things a little more complicated but they had been through harder times and it should have been easy for them to make it work.

It _should_ have been easy and simple….It _should_ have been their happy ending together…

But it wasn't….Reality had to rear its ugly head…

They underestimated just how much their new lifestyles would have an effect….and they overestimated how much they thought they could work it out. When it wasn't the annoyance of dealing with the stubborn fans, the annoying paparazzi, the bothersome fan girls, especially one annoying Hispanic brat who had absolutely no respect or boundaries at all!...Not to mention a bunch of other garbage they slowly discovered that existed within the world of the famous.

It's been months since the Disasteroid incident happened and since they started dating, but things were not the same anymore. The passion was gone and the spark had long since faded and now it was almost like they were together just for the sake of being together…

But they couldn't keep it up…Not anymore…

They couldn't keep lying to each other and they couldn't keep lying to themselves…. which would lead to the most difficult decision of their lives and the ultimate test for the friendship they risked in the process.

They could only hope that they didn't ruin it when they took that big chance.

* * *

 _Unknown hilltop under a large oak tree_

Samantha Leah Manson, also known as Sam Manson walked up the grassy hill to see her boyfriend of nearly five months waiting for her, under the shady tree and plastering a grin on his face but she had known him long enough to tell that it was forced and slightly awkward.

She's been seeing those smiles often lately…Too much for her liking.

"Hey…"He said to the Goth as she sat next to him.

"Hey…"She replied.

The two sat near each other, pleased that they had managed to find a moment of peace and quiet together, something that has become very, very rare to them now a day but she couldn't enjoy it as much as she wished she could…not anymore at least.

After about 5 minutes of uneasy silence between the two teenagers, Sam finally managed to find her voice.

"Danny…."Sam started but paused, getting his attention.

"What?..."He asked but Sam remained silent.

 _"_ _Come on Manson…You have to do this….I know it's going to hurt….both of us….but if I don't do this…"_ Sam mentally tried to force herself to tell them what she truly felt right now.

"Danny….Do you remember when we started dating?..."Sam said suddenly, earning a blink of confusion from her boyfriend.

"How can I forget? There was a giant asteroid that was going to destroy the world and me and a _ba-zillion_ other ghosts turned the world intangible..."He said with some humor in his voice.

"Yeah…"Sam said with a sad chuckle.

"It was great…at first…"Sam said looking down, causing Danny to frown when he heard that last part.

"At first?..."He asked as he had a sinking suspicion for this little meeting.

"Danny…Remember that we both promise to be nothing but honest with each other, right?..."Sam asked the boy who quickly nodded.

"The please…Be honest with me when I ask you this?..."Sam asked to the boy who nodded once more.

"Are you happy?..."Sam demanded, confusing him.

"What are you-?..."Danny started but Sam's glare silence him.

"Don't be dodgy…Danny, think about it! The paparazzi interrupting the dates, your stupid fans bugging us…and…be honest….Do you even still like kissing me?..."Sam asked the boy who didn't like being put on the spot like that.

He now knew what she was trying to do…but he didn't like it…He didn't like it at all!

Danny wanted to tell her that he didn't care about the press or the fans…He wanted to tell her that he was happy and he would tell her that he liked kissing her as much as ever…but he was looking into her light purple eyes right now…

He wanted to tell her all that…but he promised her that he wouldn't lie…..and he could never lie to her when she looked at him like that.

When he hesitated in answering, Sam already knew her answer.

"I see…"Sam said solemnly, trying to ignore the pain she felt. Her mind knew this would happen but her emotions still weren't use to it…but she had to grow up and see this through, not just for her but for him as well….

"Danny…I am going to be honest…When we started out…I was really happy but…."Sam paused a bit, trying to make this as painless as possible, not just for him but for her as well.

"It's not working out, is it?..."Danny answered and Sam could see the hurt in his eyes when he said that.

Sam looked down, hating every minute of this but it had to be done.

"Danny….I know that you felt it too…The fading spark and all the stupid fights…"Sam said and noticed him flinching a bit, proving it to be true.

"I did Sam…but I wanted to make it work between us…"He said looking down.

"I did too Danny…but we can't keep lying to ourselves like this…I think we were…we were…"Sam paused once more.

"We were a mistake?..."He supplied, feeling hurt by the very thought but Sam quickly shook her head.

"Of course not! I just think that maybe we were together for the wrong reasons…"Sam explained.

"Think about it Danny…Ever since freshman year, people kept telling us that we were supposed to be together….and I already knew I had feelings for you and I was happy that you said you felt the same way for me….but I don't think that was enough…"Sam continued.

"Danny…You're a wonderful guy…Probably the best one I know…but we have to be realistic here…I know you don't like going to my gothic poetry readings, I know that you don't like my ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet and I know that you and I have only a few of the same interests which are the same kind of music, ghost fighting, video games and action movies…but that can only go for so much…"Sam confessed what she truly felt about their relationship.

She mentally braced herself for possible anger, sadness and the possibility of begging him not to end the friendship they risked in retaliation…She could probably live with losing their romance but she knew she would never be able to bare losing his friendship.

Danny was a big part of her life….She wanted to be with him….even if she couldn't love him.

Instead of screaming, yelling or possible tears, Danny only gave her a downcast look before turning his attention to her, with a sad but emotionally controlled face.

"So…does this mean that we are…we are breaking up?..."He asked her in a sad voice, which broke her heart even more that if he yelled at her.

"That depends…I said my part….now it's time for you to tell yours…Tell me what you really felt all this time Danny…Find a hole in my logic, tell me in some way that I am wrong about any of this…Tell me how you actually feel about being my boyfriend…so long that it's the truth…"Sam said gently to him.

Danny thought in silence for a while, thinking back to the last few months of his life with the gothic girl he thought he would always be with.

He hated the fact that she was doing this to him…

He hated what she just said of the flaws in their relationship…and what he hated most was that he could _see_ what she was trying to say.

He hated the fact that he's been feeling the same thing as well.

He hated the fact that he couldn't see her as much do to his new life and career.

He hated the fact that he didn't have as much in common with her as he wanted to have.

He hated the fact that the spark between them fated and he really hated that now they were just together just for the sake of being together.

He hated that she pointed all that out…and he hated the fact that he couldn't even be mad at her because of it.

"I….I…I don't think…I don't think it's enough either…"He confessed.

He had done it….He confirmed everything she just said to be true…and that he felt the same way despite the fact that he didn't want to.

"I see…."Sam said, looking down, ignoring her heartbreaking.

It hurt…but they had no choice…They couldn't keep lying.

"When did it all go south Sam?...'He asked the girl he once though he loved.

"I don't know…but the last few weeks haven't been any fun for either of us…'She said with a bitter tone in her voice.

"I know…"He said, with a bitter smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Danny…I hated doing this but….the only thing I ask for you is…that we can still be friends…And I don't mean that in that stupid, hallow _"_ _I'm letting you down easy kind of way"..._ I seriously mean it…You're still very important to me Danny…I can't bear the thought of losing you…Even if we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend, I still want to be your friend…"Sam said pleadingly to the half ghost teen hero.

Danny looked into her eyes and could tell that she meant every word she just said, it was obvious whatever they had shared was gone now but she still wanted him to be in her life.

Deep down, he wanted the same…He didn't want to lose her…Not after everything they have been through.

Finally giving a real smile for the first time since he got there, Danny nodded to Sam.

"I think I would be happy to do that…"He said to her, still hurt but had hope that he still mattered to her.

"Thank you…"She said honestly to her friend, feeling a great weight lifted from her shoulders.

"One more time though…You know…For old times' sake…"Danny asked and Sam knew what he was asking.

"Of course Danny…"She said before kissing him for what would be the last time.

This kiss had none of the passion or pleasure of their previous ones….This kiss was the proof that what they once had been over now…but they still held no ill will to each other.

They still cared for each other…and they had to accept it.

Once they parted, Sam had taken off the class ring he had given her when they had their first real kiss together, making their breakup 100% official.

"Here…I think it be best for both of us if you take this back…Give it to someone else who can give you what I can't give you…"Sam said honestly but Danny shook his head.

"Unless her name is Sam's too, I can't use this ring, remember it's engraved…"Danny joked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever…"Sam said pleasantly, relieved that no matter what, he at least wasn't going to shut her out.

"Want a ride home?...'Danny offered to his gir-…ex-girlfriend.

He knew he had to get used to that.

"Sure…"Sam said as Danny picked her up and carried her bridal style to Manson Manor.

The flight together was an awkward one, both trying to have a normal conversation, trying to ignore the fact that they had broken up or how much it hurt.

It hurt that what they once had between them was over now.

It hurt that this would have been their last kiss together as a couple.

And it hurt that come tomorrow, the entire world will find out about it and cause them all kinds of grief about it, especially a certain spoiled fan girl who would no doubt relish the fact that the _ghost boy_ was single now.

It hurt that they wouldn't get to at least brood in privacy.

But…But they were at least happy that no matter what, they still cared about each other.

Both teens were happy that it was a mutual breakup and still wanted to see each other…as soon as they had time to brood.

Both were happy that no matter what, they didn't lose the friendship that was still so precious to both of them.

They were just happy that they were still friends and would always be.

No matter what, no matter how many shifts and how many relationships they will face in the future….they would always be friends

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _If Only_**

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore:** As always, thank you very much….

 **Wiseguy2415:** Never had truer words been said, my good friend.

 **Kimera20:** She certainly did….

 **Danifan3000:** The reason I created Priscilla was exactly because it would be throwing salt in Paulina's wound since her existence is proof that the Sanchez have moved on and another dose of karma that Paulina's beauty _will_ return in a few years at most…but someone _else_ will have it.

Also, no…What Paulina did was horrible, but it's been years since the trial and her parents cut all contact from Paulina…They don't _want_ Priscilla to ever know about her former sister and as bad as what happened, Paulina has already been punished and Priscilla wasn't even born when that happened so she will forever remain happily oblivious about it.

 **Invader Johnny:** For Paulina's fate…I'll leave that up to interpretation but I can say that Paulina doesn't have any real survivor skills and it could go either way…

I am glad you were pleased, since no matter where you go and where you end up, there will _always_ be people who will be cruel for no reason other for the sake of being cruel and for wanting a victim…It was another great dose of karma that Paulina ended up receiving the same kind of crap she always dished out during her glory days…

As for Priscilla, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez are doing everything they can to make sure their new daughter doesn't end up like Paulina, but I can that the chances of her becoming a better person that her sister is very high J

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. If Only

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _If Only_**

 _Clockwork' warning was still ringing in her ear and she knew she was facing a crossroads. She could stick with her pride and forget the whole thing ever happen or she could give into her conscious and save the one she once called enemy and do what was perhaps the first selfless act she's ever done as a ghost. This takes place right before Ember gave her warning to Danny and Sam and we sees more depth on the internal conflict Ember went through during what could be the biggest choice in her afterlife._

* * *

 _Ember's realm_

 _February 15_ _th_

 _Takes place sometime during " **Trouble"**_

Ember Mclain, rock star extraordinaire and one of the most fierce ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone was standing still in the middle of her penthouse like realm, Clockwork, the renowned Time Master's warning was still ringing in her ears but she didn't know what to do.

These last few days were not real and _shouldn't_ be feeling such a way to Danny….They weren't even _friends_ to start with and she _shouldn't_ care about him.

She _shouldn't_ be thinking about this.

She _shouldn't_ feel bad or worried about him.

She _shouldn't_ care that he was in danger right now that he was at risk of losing his free will…

She sh _ouldn't_ care about any of this and she _should_ just ignore it and move on with her after life.

But she couldn't…For as much as she tried, her mind kept replaying Clockwork's words and the last few days with Danny…

"What is wrong with me?..." She muttered in dismay.

She was so confused right now and she was upset as her mind and her heart were so out of sync right now! It was like half of her wanted go one way and the other half wants to do the opposite! Before this entire Valentine 's Day disaster happened, she didn't need or care about anyone except herself. All that mattered to her was her music, her goals and her freedom. All she wanted was to make sure that _everyone_ knew who she was, she wanted _everyone_ to like her music and she was going to make sure _no one ever forgot her_.

She wasn't that same stupid girl who let her emotions control her and make a fool out of herself over some chump who didn't deserve her…that was what she always told herself.

All that mattered to her was making people love her songs, her music and herself and to never forget who she was…That was what she knew that she deserved….

 _"_ _You're a good singer_ …"Echoed at the back of her mind, before she tried to shake it off.

She wanted to forget about last night but for some reason her mind wouldn't stop replaying it….Especially the part where Danny confessed that he actually _liked_ her music and even told her that she didn't even _need_ to make people like them.

"Enemies or not…Phantom isn't afraid of telling people what's on his mind…He wouldn't say things like that unless he means…'Ember muttered before trying to forget it all.

She couldn't believe she got so shaken just because the dipstick gave her a compliment…She's received millions of them from all of her fans….though maybe it was because she knew that she didn't hypnotize him and that he _still_ complimented her that struck her like that.

She shouldn't be doing this, Danny wasn't anything to her but an enemy and the spell and these last few days didn't change that part of their relationship. They were supposed to be enemies and hate each other like they always have.

But…

 _"_ _He might be an idiot…and a jerk….and he might have ruined my plans…but…_ 'Ember couldn't explain it, but the thought of Danny losing his freewill and spending his entire life as someone's slave…

She imagined whoever the freakish mortal striking him with one of those damned arrows, suddenly turning him into a star struck, doting, obedient little toy to his new master who would only treat him as their property instead of a person with feelings…

 _"_ _I can't…I can't like that idea_ … _Its like I can't decide what is wrong and what is right anymore..."She thought looking down, wanting to push those thoughts away but they were stubborn._

She couldn't explain why she was so confused right now, Clockwork said he wasn't going to force her to play the "hero" here; she didn't have to help Danny and act like she actually gave a damn about his well-being.

She didn't _have_ to do such a thing….but a part of her was calling her a fool and a bitch

 _"_ _What happened to that whole "I do whatever the hell what I want to do attitude"?.._. _You know that you don't_ _ **want**_ _this to happen…especially when you can stop it!..._ "A voice from the back of her mind shouted, telling her that what she was being both a bitch and going against her own principles.

She didn't _like_ the thought of anything bad happening to Danny, despite the fact that she knew that she should have.

Her mind was telling her that she should give this up and forget about it, her pride was telling her to forget about this, her anger, her reputation, her bruised ego and so much more were all demanding the same thing…

But her heart….She didn't know what her heart was telling her but she knew that it didn't agree with all beforehand.

 _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me..._ _If only I could read the signs in front of_ me..."Ember thought, feeling absolutely lost.

If only she could hear what her heart was telling her but she couldn't…all she could _feel_ was….was…She didn't know what it was but it got worse each time she thought about Danny and the horrible fate that will befall him unless she stops it.

"He might be my enemy…But…Am I really capable of doing this?...Which way should I go?... She muttered, feeling a sense of shame as she thought about it.

She knew that she was at a crossroads right now, she could stick with her pride and forget the whole thing ever happen or she could give into her conscious and save the one she once called enemy and do what was perhaps the first selfless act she's ever done as a ghost

She could easily do the former…but she couldn't, her heart wasn't going to let her.

Her mind went back to her phony date with Danny at Styx's Café and the fireworks show they saw together. She remembered that beautiful white rose her gave her when he picked her up and she remembered how well they bonded when they talked over dinner. She really enjoyed talking and getting to know him….and the fact that she felt comfortable enough to tell him about her past was something she didn't expect but the fact that he didn't laugh at her or mocked her for being weak like she had always feared…

That…That he acted like he _cared_ about her….Cared enough to even get mad at the thought that someone treated her like that…

It felt nice…It felt nice enough for her to hug him and would have been so willing to kiss him and ask him to become her boyfriend.

If only it had been real that is…But _none_ of it was real… It was just the result of Cupid's prank.

She got hurt again…Worse than ever…but if she did nothing, Danny was going to get hurt as well.

She knew that she didn't want that to happen.

She had a brief thought of the dream she had the other day, of them being a happy couple and spending Valentine's Day together. She hated that a part of her almost liked the idea….despite the fact that it would never happen.

She hated Cupid for what he did to her, she hated Clockwork for bringing this up and she hated herself for not letting her memories go. She knew that even if she tried and saved Danny, it was highly unlikely that he would suddenly run into her arms and shout that he loves her and say that wanted to be with her as her boyfriend. She briefly imagine _somehow_ saving Danny from whoever stole those stupid love arrows and him getting on his knees, declaring his undying love for her…with her _not_ laughing her head off and rejecting him coldly like she had done with a bunch of other losers who thought they had a shot with her.

She actually thought of herself getting…flattered?…touched?...happy?

She thought of herself being _happy_ with the fact that he felt that way…maybe even happy enough to consider giving him a chance…

But it wasn't going to work out like that and she knew it…Life wasn't a fairytale like that…She wasn't some heroin princess off to rescue her _"_ _knight in shining armor_ " from whatever hideous witch that cast a spell on him.

But….Even if she and Danny would never be a couple, even if they would still be enemies and even if this goes against everything she ever believed in.

She couldn't stand by and let it happened. She didn't like the thought of him becoming a slave and she knew it so it was time for her to stop being a bitch and do what was probably the only unselfish thing she ever did as a ghost.

 _"_ _I…I can't let this happen…I got to at least warn him…Even as enemies…I can't wish for that to happen to him…"_ Ember thought as she teleported out of the realm, ignoring the sore headache she was feeling.

She found herself at Fenton Work's but Danny wasn't there. Panicking, he checked the entire area but there was no sign of him. She had to him before whoever was after him did!

 _"_ _That's right! It's Wednesday and it's almost noon…He's probably at school…"_ Ember thought as she quickly flew across town to Casper High, no longer having enough power to teleport and could only hope that she wasn't too late…that she could still save the one guy that….that…

The guy that made her feels very confused today, she would find him, warn him about the anger and maybe knock whoever stole the arrows and then they could peacefully go back to their normal routine of being enemies.

If only they didn't have to…

If only their date had been real….If only she wasn't the only one who was feeling this sad and dismayed by the fact that it was nothing but a joke.

If only…

If only she knew….

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Dani's first date_**

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter edited on 2/11/2018.**

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Exactly! But I should point out that if Danny had been the one to initiate it would have gone more or less the same way. The point is that all breakups' suck…No matter how much you try to soften the blow, people _will_ get hurt…But what defies a person is _how_ they handle it.

It's true that Danny and Sam were both hurt by this, (as evidence in my Cupid's Wrath story) but they both are aware that it has to be done and they _still_ care about each other and want the other to be happy…They are both good people and truly love each other but at a platonic level more than anything now that the attraction has died out.

 **Kimera20:** Thanks :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Yes…As I said that no matter what, those two could never hate each other. That is what a true friendship and in the words of Aphrodite: _"_ _While there are times that romantic love can change or die, when a friendship is true, it will last forever no matter what adversity it faces"_ _: )_

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Dani's First Date

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Dani's First Date_**

 _A one shot about how Danu's Valentine's date with Cory went._

* * *

 _February 14_ _th_

 _Takes place sometime during "Epilogue"_

Danielle " _Dani"_ Fenton, age thirteen, was currently in her ghostly form, flying high in the skies of her home town as she was about to go on her first Valentine's day date. Normally a young girl would be feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness but this preconscious, young lady was feeling anything but nervous.

She was only looking forward to spending time with a boy that she liked and who liked her, not for her looks, not for her powers, not for her fame, not for her relationship with her brother…but who liked her for who she was.

She had met Cory a few months ago, when she started eighth grade and she was pleasantly surprised to see that he didn't seem to care about her fame or powers, and sometime after that, they started hanging out and Dani found herself liking the boy more and more, something that she learned that was mutual when he had asked her to be his Valentine.

 _"_ _I wonder what he has planned…"_ Dani thought excitedly as she soon reached her destination: _A hillside valley._

There she saw the person who would be her companion today on the day of love. Cory Anderson, a tall, cute boy with sandy-blonde hair, brown eyes and a nice smile with perfect teeth, the cute ghost girl landed and immediately transformed into her well dressed, human form much to the pleasure of her date who was admiring her appearance

"Wow…You look really pretty…"Cory said to the girl who blushed.

Cory meant it, usually Dani's used a hip, tomboyish style and this was the first time he had seen her wear a dress…and he liked it.

"Thanks…"She said shyly to the boy, feeling her butterflies in her tummy.

"Uh…This is for you…"Cory said shyly as he presented her a cute, stuffed panda teddy with a red bow and was holding a heart that said _"_ _Be my Valentine"._

 _"_ _Aww~_ ….Cory, this is so cute….Thank you…"Dani said fondly as she hugged the cute teddy and gave a sweet smile to the boy who was blushing.

"Heh…I'm glad you like it…"Cory said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on…Let's go…"She said eagerly as she grabbed his hand and the two left for their date.

* * *

 _Local Ice Rink_

"Easy there…Steady…How you doing?...'Cory asked to his skating partner who was still trying to balance herself on the icy floor.

"I'm doing good…"Dani said as she slowly glided around the rink, noticing the many older couples who were skating closely and some were even ice dancing together.

"Come on…Let's get wild…"Cory said as he spun around and jumped in the air only to land gracefully in place, earning a smile and eye roll from his date.

"Okay Mr. Show-Off, try this on for size…'Dani challenged to the cute boy, as she twirled around in place and even did a toe jumps.

Cory has been teaching her how to skate for weeks now and she's been getting long great, even managing to keep up with her " _coach"_ who looked impressed.

"You're skating has come along great, pretty soon you might even be better than me…'Cory said to his date.

"What do you mean by " _soon'?..."_ Dani teased and soon found herself laughing with Cory.

The two teens were enjoying their time with each other, joking, talking and trying to outdo each other on the ice rink, they were having a lot of fun together until suddenly the music stopped and they heard the loud speakers make an announcement.

"Alright you lucky couples, it's time for couple's skating, go grab your Valentine and lets rock it…"The announcer said and soon put on a romantic song.

Soon most of the couples were skating closely, some even cuddling as they skated, all but the two 13 years old who looked nervous for some reason.

"Uh…Dani…Would you like to skate…with me?...'Cory asked shyly to the dark haired girl who nodded.

"I'd love to…"She answered as she took his arm, making the boy become as red as a tomato.

Dani and Cory skated together to the romantic song, Cory even spun her around and dipped her a bit during the fast parts of the song and the two slowly but surely were feeling more comfortable with each other as they danced closely.

"You're pretty light on your feet…"Cory said as he skated closely to Dani who blushed.

"Thanks, you too…" Dani said kindly to the cute boy.

Soon the song ended and the two young adolescents were taking a break.

"That was pretty fun…"Dani said as she and Cory went to get them some water.

"And it's going to get more fun, I can promise that…'Cory said as he handed the water bottle to the pretty girl who was grinning.

"Oh~…You have peak my interest Mr. Anderson…"Dani said in a teasing voice.

"Only the best for you Ms. Fenton…"He said with a mock bow to the girl who was giggling.

* * *

Corry had kept his word; the rest of the afternoon was a very nice and memorable one for the youngest Fenton child. Cory had taken her to a nice little restaurant for lunch, a carriage ride through the park, buying some valentine's day candy for each other, all ending with a nice movie, however they both agreed to avoid a cliché and instead of watching any of the sappy, cliché romance movies that were on show that they, they had chosen to watch a comedy instead….a romantic comedy to be honest but they were hoping to get some good laughs at least.

Indeed, the two kids had just gotten out of the theater and were still laughing their heads off at the show they had witness.

"HA HA HA HA! I still can't believe that Cosmo guy went crazy after finding out that Wanda tricked him into kissing a pig at the kissing booth…"Dani said in between her giggles.

"Did you see how wide his eyes became when he finally noticed and started coughing and spitting to the ground?..."Cory chuckled and felt his sides aching a bit.

"I know…He was like _: EWW…Gross!...I kissed a pig! A pig_!...'Dani repeated in a deep, acting voice, earning more chuckles from her date and some looks from the patrons but she didn't care.

This was her first real Valentine's Day, she was spending it with a nice guy and she was having a fun time and that was all that matter to her. Soon the two checked the time and saw that it was starting to get late and it was best to be getting home.

"Look at the time…I…I suppose that this is the time that I should…Walk you home?...'Cory said in a tone that was almost like asking a question.

Dani had stopped her giggling when she realized it was getting late, her curfew was in 20 minutes and while she could fly and be home in under five minutes, she realized that Cory likely wanted to walk her and she didn't really mind to be honest.

"I believe it is Mr. Anderson…"Dani said coquet-like as she grabbed his arm, earning a blush and a smile from the boy.

"After you Ms. Fenton…"He said as he opened the door for her, causing her to roll her eyes at his cheesiness but still smile.

"How gallant of you Mr. Anderson…"Dani said teasing before the two walked home, with Dani clinging to his arm the entire time.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Fenton Works_

The two little lovebirds soon arrived to the large, unique building known as Fenton Works with Cory walking with her up the stoops until they were at the front of the door.

"I had a really great time today Cory…'Dani said smiling as she held her teddy close.

"I did too…Thanks again…You know…For agreeing to go with me…"Cory said looking down to his shoes and scratching the back of his head.

"Why wouldn't I?...'Dani said blinking when she noticed Cory suddenly looked nervous about something.

'D-Dani?...'Cory stuttered a bit.

"Yeah?...'Dani asked in a confused tone when she noticed he suddenly became another shade of red.

"I…Uh…What I mean is, I had a great time….And…Well….I really like you…"Cory said with a red face to the girl who gave him a tender smile.

'I like you too Cory…"She said sweetly but had a blank expression when she noticed he still seemed nervous.

"I…Do you think…That…We…I mean…If you want…That…I…You…We…Maybe…"He was rambling now and Dani was wondering what on earth was he trying to say and why he looked like he might pass out.

Why was he suddenly acting like he was scared of her or something? Especially since they had enjoyed a very fun Valentine's Day together?

Realization suddenly dawned on the little ghost girl's face, along with a slight blush as she now knew why Cory seemed nervous all of a sudden and she now knew what he was trying- and failing- to work the nerve to ask her.

Once the shock was gone, she found herself smiling a bit.

"Cory…Are you trying to ask me what I think you're trying to ask me?..."She asked with a sly smile and nearly giggled when she saw his nervous expression get worse.

He looked really cute when he blushed.

"I…Dani…Could…Could I…Could I please kiss you?...'He finally blurted out, his face now as red as a fire truck and Dani, blushing widely but with a grin forming on her face.

She even felt her heart fluttering at the idea, and she realized she wasn't just okay with the idea. She wanted to do it…She really wanted to do it.

"I…Yes…'Dani said with rosy cheeks, giving a sweet gaze to Cory who gulped a bit.

"I…Uh-Huh…"Was what he said before taking a deep breath. It was obviously his first kiss, just as it was hers but she thought it was nice.

Cory was looking into her eyes, still burning red before slowly and gently closing the gap between them, kissing her a short but sweet kiss on the lips, one that the dark haired halfa girl reciprocated.

Once they were separated, they were both red and felt tingles all over.

 _"_ _Wow…._ 'Was what they both thought in sync, before suddenly laughing for some reason.

"Happy Valentine's day Cory…"Dani said sweetly to her date.

"Happy Valentine's day Dani..."He said rubbing his arm, feeling very happy.

"I…I was wondering if…maybe we could…go on another date, if you want?...'He asked her and Dani nodded.

"I'd love to…Bye Cory…"Dani said before stealing another kiss before entering her home, leaving the blushing boy still rooted to the spot.

Once Dani was safely inside her home, and using intangibility she checked to see Cory finally snapping out of his trance and was on his way home. Once he was safely out of hearing range, she let out a happy squeal and immediately ran to her room.

Once inside, she jumped on her bed and even his some flips in the air.

She couldn't believe that she had her first kiss! And on Valentine's Day no less!

It wasn't like those kisses she had seen on TV or when she was " _observing"_ her siblings with their dates, but…it was special and Dani knew that she would never forgets it.

"I can't believe he kissed me…"She whispered in bliss, even touching her lips at one point.

It was a soft, quick and gentle little kiss but she felt such a rush of energy from it…and she finally understood why everyone seemed to go crazy over the opposite sex and for the chase to experience something like this on Valentine's Day.

It…It felt very special.

"Love might be crazy…but I think I like crazy…"She said before giggling madly and squeezing her cute teddy bear, feeling so many butterflies in her tummy as she thought about Cory.

Maybe she was being forward, but she felt that she was close to having her very first boyfriend.

' _Yikes!...I'm glad Danny and Jazz are still out…I don't think they are ready to find out about Cory yet…"_ Dani thought as she thought of her older siblings, not to mention her parents.

It…It would probably be best to wait before she tells them about Cory…or any of her dates for that matter. She totally intended to tell them someday, when they were all ready.

Maybe after both Danny and Jazz move out and her parents were too old and gray to do anything embarrassing, yes that would be the best time to let them know.

But until she had to worry about that fateful day, the female halfa laid on her bed, completely in bliss over her very first Valentine's Day.

She now understood why her brother and sister were so crazy about this day, because there was nothing like spending it with a certain special someone.

Soon the 13 year old girl soon found herself asleep, dreaming about her own special someone and their time together on the day of love, ending with that kiss they shared together when he brought her home.

Something she was planning on getting more of the next time she saw him.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _The 13's Wedding_**

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are wondering, I wasn't implying any known movie, I just made it up because I thought it sounded funny…Also I did use the names Cosmo and Wanda from Butch Hartman's other show The Fairly Odd Parents, for no reason other than I could :P

Anyway, I apologize for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thank you, I'm pleased that you enjoyed my work.

 **Invader Johnny:** I agree, I always liked the song and thought it fits perfectly with Ember during that very complicated and confusing situation.

 **Kimera20** and **Dreams Come True 996:** Thanks.

 **Spectrer** : Will this do?

 ** _J_** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** ** _J_**


	12. The 13's Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _The 13's Wedding_**

 _A glimpse of Johnny and Kitty's wedding day, along with a little DannyxEmber fluff tossed in it. (Requested by Wiseguy2415)._

* * *

It was a rather unusual day for all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, as usually they would all be either locked in their realms, going on with their personal business or even sneaking into the human world to either take over it or get some actions away from the otherwise dull place they had called home. However, today the denizens of the Ghost Zone were in a strangely pleasant mood, given that today was going to be an unusual day for ghosts.

Someone was getting married today.

Today was the long awaited wedding between one of the Ghost Zone's power couples, Johnny 13 and Kitty who would now officially tie the knot in front of all of their known friends, allies and even their enemies. Marriage was somewhat rare amongst ghosts, just like giving birth but it was considered very sacred and therefore had to be taken very seriously to the point that all ghosts were required to attend the ceremony and no one was to be excluded if they could help it.

Including a certain little half ghost teen hero who was wondering how he got roped into this.

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, ghost teen hero of the world was currently at his girlfriend of one month realm as she had dragged him there to get ready for the wedding that would take place in only a few hours.

It's been over a month since he and Ember had become an official couple and the two have been very happy together. Danny could still remember the day he had realized that the feelings he had developed for her, that the bond that was now between them was much deeper than platonic and that he knew that he couldn't live without her. Ember and him had become inseparable and he knew more than anything that he was in love with her, he could still remember the day he had finally worked the confidence to tell her his true feelings…and how she basically tackled him with kisses before demanding to ask what took him so long.

It was all such a big, crazy moment and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Anyway, they were together, they were happy and they were now getting ready to attend Johnny and Kitty's wedding today, not as guests but as people who would take part in the ceremony.

Once he arrived he was briefly mesmerized by seeing Ember wearing the dress she had chosen for the ceremony, an elegant floor length red dress that looked simply stunning on her, however he was soon snapped out of it when Ember reminded him that he had to get dress as well. Danny was currently in his ghost form but Ember had got him a nice suit to wear over his costume since he had somehow ended up playing a huge role for the ceremony, something he didn't really expect.

"I still can't believe your making me do this…"Danny whined as Ember fixed his red tie that matched her dress.

"Will you please stop complaining, this is a very special day for Kitty and you promised that you would do this…'Ember said as she finished his tie and then went to the mirror to check her hair for the tenth time that day.

"I don't mind attending the wedding… but explain to me again why the heck did they pick me to be the best man?...'Danny asked once more.

"Because I'm going to be the maid of honor and the only other options was either Skulker or Technus,….besides, I thought you and Johnny were getting along better lately…'Ember said with her hands on her hip to her BF.

"Yeah but this is sorta a big jump between deciding not to attack each other as soon as we see each other anymore to me practically having to act like we're best buddies or whatever…'Danny said sarcastically while Ember rolled her eyes at his melodrama.

"It's not going to be so bad big brother, I think this will be fun…"Dani said as she suddenly entered the room wearing a cute, red dress….."I never had the chance to be a flower girl before…"She said as she picked up her basket, feeling positively giddy at the prospect.

"Of course _you_ would feel excited, _you're_ not the person that's going to be stuck in a room filled with almost each and every single one of our enemies who totally hate my guts…"Danny said exasperatedly to his younger sister.

"I already told you that there is a truce today made especially for weddings in the Ghost Zone and you'll be fine…No one would dare break the truce…"Ember said reassuringly to her boyfriend.

"That's what they said about the Christmas truce and you remember what happened there…'Danny pointed out.

"Relax, he's still locked in jail and you don't have to worry…'Ember said as she still checked herself in the mirror.

"So you have the speech ready?..."Ember asked her man who nodded.

"Yeah but it took me forever to come up with one that wasn't fake or too painful to read out loud to practically the entire zone…'Danny said to his girl.

"Don't worry Ember, me and Sam helped him write it and everything should be gravy…"Dani reassured her brother's girlfriend as she applied some lipstick.

"It better be…"Ember said as she went back to fixing up her man.

The three ghosts were soon ready, well dressed and were now on their way to Pariah's Keep where the wedding ceremony would soon take place.

* * *

 _Later at Pariah's Keep_

 _The Bride Chambers_

"A little more…A little more…Perfect!..."Ember said proudly as she helped fix Kitty's veil

"How do I look?..."Kitty asked her friend.

"You look beautiful Kitty…"Ember said sincerely to her best friend.

It was true, Kitty was wearing a beautiful silk white wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline, a stylish red sash around her waist and her hair was dolled up in lovely waves.

She truly was a beauty.

"She's right, Johnny is a lucky guy…'Sam said as she walked in wearing a matching red bridesmaid dress.

It was rather surprising but ever since the Valentine's Day incident, Sam and Ember had become something of acquaintances, they weren't necessarily BFF's but they had grown to respect each other and by that extend Kitty had become friendly with the Goth girl as well, but not enough to suddenly call her a BFF. Still, Kitty had invited her to be a bridesmaid for the wedding, given that she wanted at least five bridesmaids and she outright refused to have Spectra involved in her ceremony since they were no longer friends.

Anyway, there would be about five bridesmaids with Ember being maid of honor, including Sam, Desiree, The Lunch Lady and Princess Dora. With the exception of Dora, Sam felt somewhat awkward about being in a room filled with many ghosts that she and Danny had fought and captured but since there was a truce going on, she had nothing to worry about.

"You look simply beautiful Kitty, like a true princess…"Princess Dora said as she felt herself get a bit emotional.

"They are right dearie…"The Lunch Lady said as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Indeed…I do wish you two the best…'Desiree said kindly and somewhat ironically to the bride.

"I still can't believe this is really happening…"Kitty muttered as she stared at her reflection.

'Are you feeling nervous?...'Ember asked the green hair ghostly woman who shook her head.

"No…I'm ready….I can't wait…"She said honestly as she admired herself in the mirror, fixated on the white dress she never thought she would have the chance to wear.

It almost felt like a dream, after so long, she and Johnny would finally be united as husband and wife and would never be parted from each other. True, they have been living together for years now but this…this made it feel more official. She loved Jonny and he loved her, they were getting married and nothing could ever spoil that for her.

She…She just felt so happy.

"Uh Oh….Here comes more water works…'Ember sighed as she quickly took some tissues and wiped them away before they ruined Kitty's make up.

"We better get you over there soon…"Sam said as she tried to keep her own composure, she didn't suddenly want to pull a cliché and start crying at someone's wedding like an overly romantic sap…It was so against gothic norm after all.

"Yeah…"Kitty said as she fixed up what little she had to do.

All the while she felt like she was on cloud nine, in just a few moments she and Jonny would be married in front of all and be together for the rest of their afterlife. She felt so overjoyed to finally see her beloved boyfriend, now her groom waiting for her at the end of the aisle where they would be united forever and ever and ever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _The Groom's Chambers_

"Do you have the rings?! Because I swear if you lost them I'll-…"Johnny stared but was cut off when Danny pulled out said rings.

"As I said five minutes ago Johnny, the rings are safe her in my pocket and unless they can walk on their own, they aren't going anywhere…'Danny said flatly to the ghostly groom who soon went back to checking his hair in the mirror.

'How do I look?...'Johnny asked to the halfa who sighed.

"For the tenth time, you like great…Exactly like a groom is supposed to look like…"Danny said as he watched Johnny frantically fix himself up once more.

He honestly meant it, Johnny's normally wild, greasy hair was now clean and pulled into a ponytail, he had a clean shave, was wearing a nice suit and even got his teeth waxed for this day…He looked alright but he was running out like a loon trying to fix any non-existence flaw he saw.

 _"_ _I never knew Johnny could be this frantic…'_ Danny thought with a raised eyebrow as he watched Johnny fix his tie for what was probably the 12th time in the last five minutes.

"What?! Is that a cowlick?!..."He explained as he quickly tried to smooth his hair, needing everything to be perfect today.

"Um…Johnny…Are you feeling nervous?...'Danny asked his former enemy who suddenly turned to him hastily.

"What?! As if! I just want everything today to go perfect!...'He insisted as he once again fixed his tie.

'Aren't any of you guys going to help calm him down?..."Danny asked the supposed groomsmen who had been sitting and watching Johnny yell at the best man over everything the past half hour.

"Nope…'Technus said not-so-helpfully.

"Sorry, that's all you whelp…"Skulker said, enjoying watching his usual pray being yelled at.

"You seem to be doing a swanky job Danny…"Sydney Poindexter said peacefully, not wanting to suddenly get caught in Johnny's drama.

"Uh…What they said…'The Box Ghost said quickly to the halfa.

Danny rolled his eyes, while he was glad that the truce prevented them from suddenly attacking him, they could have at least made an effort to help calm Johnny down, since it was his wedding day.

"Come on work with me….I'm Johnny 13 and I'm always in charge of the situation…"…"Johnny muttered quietly under his breath as he tried to search for any more flaws.

Maybe he was acting a bit crazy today but he couldn't help it. He was getting m-m-m-m-m-m- MARRIED!

Yeah, he was getting married, something Kitty had been dreaming of for so long and he wanted today to be perfect for her. This was the biggest day of their after-lives and it was so easy to mess up right here and now. He couldn't allow that to happen, Kitty deserved to have her dream wedding and he wanted to give that to her, which meant looking the part, acting the part and _being_ the part.

He wanted this day to be the happiest either of them ever had.

"Today has to be perfect…It _needs_ to be perfect…"He muttered almost like a mantra before Danny pulled him away from the mirror.

"WILL YOU RELAX!..."He shouted, finally snapping Johnny out if it and getting the attention of the other men.

"Johnny, you look great and I checked over the decorations and plans and everything will go off without a hitch…."Danny tried to reassure the biker.

"You just worry about making sure you don't screw up being best man little man, I'm the one who's done for if I mess up here today, so much is going to happen…so much _could_ happen…"He said almost freaking out.

"Tsk…Emotions…"Technus muttered under his breath while Danny glared at him before turning his attention to the biker ghost.

"Look Johnny, I get that you're nervous but its normal to feel that way….but stop acting like this is the end or something…You love Kitty don't you?...'Danny asked the biker.

"DUH! More than anything…"Johnny aid without a moment's hesitation.

"Then things will turn out fine, just go over there, getting married and just be happy with the girl you love…"Danny said simply, while in the inside he was thinking… _'_ _And stay the hell away from my sister and every innocent girl in town!._

"Easy for him to say…Just wait until it's his turn to tie the knot…."The Box Ghost whispered to Sydney who snickered but Danny heard them.

"What did you just say?..."Danny turned to the blue skinned ghost who flinched at being noticed.

"Uh…I, THE BOX GHOST HAVE SAID NOTHING!..."He said loudly and quickly, much to the annoyance of the others.

"The Box Ghost did sorta have a point little-man, so when are you thinking about surrendering to the old ball and chain?...'Johnny asked the half ghost and smirked when he saw his face get red.

"What?...What does that have to do with anything?..."Danny said nervously.

"I mean about you and Ember obviously…'He said to the boy and almost enjoyed watching his former enemy's face turn a new shade of red.

"I'm almost 17, I'm still in high school and me and Ember have been going steady for about a month, it's way too early to even be thinking about that…'Danny insisted and could hear Skulker growling under his breath.

It was obvious that he still hated the fact that Danny and Ember have started dating and he made it clear many times when he either tried to destroy Ember or win her back, not that he had any success at either of them.

'Whatever…"Johnny said, feeling somewhat calmer but still a bit nervous.

He could only hope that no matter what, he didn't mess this up.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the alter_

Johnny stood nervously at the end of the aisle with Danny standing next to him and the other grooms men nearby. Danny's eyes widened to see just about every other ghost he had ever come across in attendance, with the exception of Vlad since he was still in exile. There was only one human in the audience, Tucker since Danny didn't want to be alone here. Jazz chose not to attend the wedding for obvious reasons along with their parents but he had promised to get them a copy of the video since he and Dani were participating and Technus was in charge of making the tech stuff while he almost served as a grooms men, the only _truly_ useful thing he has done all day.

Even Clockwork was there as he was even asked to officiate the wedding. Danny wondered how that worked but decided not to ask.

"Good luck…'Danny said to the blonde man who nodded.

"Thanks…"He muttered, still feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly everyone could hear the wedding march and all guests could see everyone get into place. Soon he saw Ember and Sam along with the other bridesmaids come and take their places and he smiled when he saw Dani coming down the aisle, happily tossing the flower petals until she reached the end of the aisle, signaling the event that they were all waiting for. Johnny, Danny and every single person eyes widen when they saw Kitty enter the room as the vision of loveliness dressed in white.

 _"_ _Wow…"_ Johnny said in a stunned voice and Danny himself had to mentally agree with him.

Soon Kitty reached the end of the aisle; her eyes fixated on her groom who no longer felt nervous as he was too mesmerized with this beauty would soon be his wife.

"Dearly beloved and departed, we are gathered here today to join in union this ghost and this ghoul in holy matrimony…"Clockwork started.

Danny forced a smile on his face as he tried to keep his act up but his eyes landed on Ember just across the aisle, standing right next to the lovely bride that was Kitty. He couldn't get Johnny' teasing out of his mind…about him _maybe_ asking Ember to marry him someday. That was crazy, they were still way too young for that and he was no were near ready yet and he knew that she would feel the same way. They have only been dating for a month and while he did love her, it was still way too soon to even be _thinking_ about such a thing. Ember still had her music career to think about and he himself still had a lot of plans before he wanted to settle down, such as graduating high school, going to college and becoming an astronaut.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts when he recalled that he had to pay attention for his queue.

"And now the bride and groom would like to exchange vows…"Clockwork said and soon all attention was on Johnny who gulped before answering.

"Kitty…ever since the moment I first saw you, I knew that I loved you and wanted to be with you and it was the happiest day I ever had when you first told me that you love me…And today you're making me even happier by becoming my wife….As much as I want to offer you the world, all I can really give you is my heart and the rest of my entire afterlife as you make me the happiest ghost of all time. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me…."Johnny said, earning a chuckle from some of the guests before continuing.

"You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you…..I love you Kitty…'He said sincerely to his bride who was shedding tears as he spoke every word.

Soon it was Kitty's turn.

"Johnny…before you came into my life, I wasn't even sure I knew that love even was, we've been on quite an adventure together and we're about to go on another. I love you with every fiber of my being Johnny and I'm proud to finally become your wife…You're not just my beloved but also my best friend and my soul mate, and all I want is to spend the rest of our afterlife together…'Kitty said as she looked into Johnny's eyes.

"Now it is time to exchange rings, best man… the rings please?..."Clockwork said as he turned to Danny who pulled out the two rings and gave them to the bride and groom.

"I gladly give you this ring to show my love and devotion to our marriage. I endeavor to honor you by wearing it for all of my days….'Johnny and Kitty said in union as they both place their rings on their partner's finger, never taking their eyes off each other as they did so.

"Do you Johnathan Baldwin-13 takes Katrina Phillips to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, till the end of all time?..."Clockwork said and ignored the surprised look on Danny, Sam and even Dani's face when they heard the names.

 _"_ _Johnathan Baldwin? Katrina Phillips?..._ 'Danny thought in confusion. He never really knew that Johnny or Kitty had any real last names…He never really thought about it.

"I do…"Johnny said, not even caring that Clockwork used his mortal name.

"Do you Katrina Phillips take Johnathan Baldwin-13 to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, till the end of all time?..."He said and Kitty couldn't answer fast enough.

"I do…'She said lovingly to her groom, too happy to even care about the names being used.

"By the power invested in me by the law of the Ghost Zone, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now k-…'He was cut off when Kitty pulled Johnny into a passionate kiss…. "Never mind…"He said with a chuckle as everyone cheered to newlywed ghostly couple.

Dani, Ember and even Sam were crying at the beautiful scene while Danny could only smile, feeling happy for them as every person in attendance where clapping and cheering for the new husband and wife who were in a passionate kiss.

After almost forever, the two now parted from each other, still beaming happily.

"Ladies and gentleman, ghost and humans, I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin…I mean Mr. and Mrs.13…'He slyly said when Johnny glared at him for using his real name, earning a series of chuckles from his guests.

Danny shook his head as he watched the two run out the aisle together hand in hand, feeling glad that the wedding went off without a hitch like he had predicted.

* * *

 _Later_

 _The Reception_

The reception was in full swing as every single person was dancing to the music, Johnny and Kitty were enjoying their first dance as husband and wife, and the Box Ghost was clumsily waltzing with his wife the Lunch lady and Sam and Tucker were platonically dancing as well. Even Dani was dancing with Clockwork like an uncle would with his niece, making it quite a cute sight.

Danny in turn was having a blast dancing with Ember, enjoying having her so close after such a long day.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?...'Danny whispered as he twirled her in his arms as they danced.

'About 10 times so far, about 5 minutes ago being the most recent…'Ember said slyly to her man who was smiling widely.

"Then your due again…You look beautiful…"Danny said sincerely, earning a blush from his beauty.

"It's not a big deal, it's just a bridesmaid dress, the whole point of them is to make the bride look better in comparison…"Ember explained, while she knew her dress wasn't as horrible as it could have been, it was only because Kitty was fashion conscious and couldn't bare making her ware anything nasty but it still had to be inferior to her dress.

"I wasn't referring to any dress…I was referring to you…"He said sweetly to his girl as they kept dancing.

Soon the time for the cutting of the cake had some and now was the time for speeches to be made, starting with Danny.

'Wish me luck…"He whispered to his girl before taking a deep breath.

"Good luck…"She said to her boyfriend who took a deep breath when all eyes were now on him.

"Good evening everyone! For those of you who _don't_ know who I am, I'm Danny Phantom and I have had the honor of being the best man for this evening…"Danny started, as he tried to recall the speech that the girls forced him to memorize.

"On behalf of the bride and groom, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, I would like to thank you all for coming today to share in this special occasion….'He continued.

First I would like to propose a toast to the newlyweds Johnny and Kitty!...'Danny said as saw everyone lift up their glass….."Congratulations you two, I'm very happy for the both of you…I hope you both have a wonderful future together, you managed to snag a good one Johnny, be sure to treat her right…"Danny said slyly, earning some chuckles from the audience and the groom in question.

"You can count on that…"He said with no hesitation as he had his arm around Kitty, keeping her close.

Danny soon wrapped up the rest of his speech, which was mostly the typical things such as contradictions, best wishes for the future and the reminder to tip the waitresses before being allowed to be let go.

"You did a great job…"Ember said as she kissed him on the cheek, earning a smile from the tired halfa.

"Thank Sam and Dani, they were the ones who wrote most of that speech…"He confessed before relaxing a bit as he danced with his own love for that evening.

* * *

The reception was soon coming to a close and Kitty and Johnny were about to leave to go on their honeymoon and soon another tradition was about to start.

The Bouquet toss

Most of the female ghosts in attendance were crowding behind the carriage that was about to take the happy couple away, all shoving and pushing each other in hopes of gaining the bouquet for their own. Only Sam and Ember were not amongst the crazed woman who were desperate for the chance of being the next bride and even chose to be at the far back.

"That bouquet is mine…"Princess Dora said eagerly as she wanted to catch it.

"Keep dreaming princess, it's mine!...'Spectra hissed, feeling sour that she wasn't allowed a role in the ceremony but still wanting to get something from this entire thing.

"Both of you are dreaming since I wish it to be mine!...'Desiree said darkly as she nearly threatened the other two who were not backing down.

"What is it about a bouquet toss that turns women crazy?...'Ember asked the goth who shook her head.

"I don't know, I guess the fear of becoming a Christmas cake probably fuels the insanity…"Sam said offhandedly when Kitty was getting in position and the woman were getting even wilder.

 _"_ _Now where is she?...Ah, there she is…_ 'Kitty thought eagerly as she spotted the one person she _wanted_ to catch her bouquet and a certain someone who was just walking out to talk to her.

 _"_ _Perfect!..._ 'She thought mischievously as she tossed her bouquet very hard and smirked when despite the other female ghosts attempts at grabbing it, it safely landed in Ember's hands, just as Danny had walked up to her.

"Uh…'He said awkwardly when he noticed what had just happened and the implications.

'Heh…"She said somewhat embarrassed and noticed the smile on Kitty' face, knowing she had done it on purpose. Sam in turn, chose to walk away from the potentially awkward scene while the other women in attendance _humph_ and left, feeling jealous of losing the bouquet to the ghostly pop princess.

" _Aw~…_ Looks like you two have to get married now…"Dani said teasingly as she witnesses the entire thing, earning a blush from her brother and his girlfriend.

"Zip it sis…" Danny said trying to hide his embarrassment and he shooed the little ghost girl who was giggling like a madwoman. Once he was sure that she was gone, he turned to see his girlfriend who was blushing madly while trying to look unaffected, though he wondered what was going on in her head.

 _"_ _Marriage?..._ 'Ember thought before shaking her head. This whole day was tiring but she tried not to think about it. She and Danny had only been officially together for a few weeks and she knew he didn't have any designs for marriage just yet.

 _"_ _Still…"_ She couldn't help but wonder when he would be ready. It wasn't like she wanted to suddenly get married, of course not! But maybe someday, after dating a considerable amount of years, if they both felt ready for it, maybe she would get the chance to wear a white dress and get to toss a bouquet as well to another.

 _"_ _Heh….I never thought I might even be thinking about that…_ 'Ember thought with a laugh.

She never had much of an opinion of marriage but she knew she was no way near ready for it yet…but maybe someday….Who knows?

It could happen.

* * *

Once Johnny and Kitty's carriage left and the guests started to leave, Danny approached his girlfriend who was still holding the bouquet she had caught earlier.

"Hey Ember, everyone is heading for home, I think we should too…"He said to the firey haired girl.

"Oh…Okay…'Ember answered.

"I'll fly you home…"He said as he took her hand.

Soon both ghosts had flown away hand in hand together, both feeling some satisfaction for their friends and allies happiness and that everything had been perfect for today. Unknown to the two, someone was watching their interactions from a certain time window….and he wasn't alone.

"It always warms my heart seeing two hearts being joined as one…"Aphrodite said with a smile as she had witness the entire wedding with a sense of pride.

"I can safely say that Johnny and Kitty's marriage is destined to stay strong, those two truly are soulmates…"Clockwork said to his guest who sent him a smirk.

"I don't need to see the future in order to know that…I am the spirit of love after all…"Aphrodite said with a wink to the time master.

"I must say Clockwork, you did a tremendous job when you officiate the ceremony today…"Aphrodite said smiling.

"Eh…Marriage amongst ghost are rather uncommon but when they do happen, I am the one they almost always end up beseeching…."Clockwork said with a shrug but stopped when he felt Aphrodite's hand on his own.

"I can see why…You do have a way with words…'Aphrodite said as she intertwined their hands only to frown when Clockwork pulled away.?

"Aphrodite, did you come here to see how the ceremony went or did you just come here to flirt?...'Clockwork asked with a raised eyebrow to the beautiful deity who was smiling innocently.

"Can't a spirit of love do both?..."She asked with a shrug to the time master who rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't help this Clockwork, I need to express how I feel…."She explained. She was the spirit of love and she always made an effort to wear her heart almost literally on her sleeve.

"I know but we have to be professional here…"He explained while Aphrodite still moved her fingers onto his even as he changed from an adult to a baby and then to an old man.

"I try but you always had some kind of power over me Clockwork…It's almost like I'm the one under a spell when I'm around you…"Aphrodite said seductively to the time master who once again became an adult.

It's been like this from the very beginning, Aphrodite has had numerous lovers during her entire lifetime, having married or has flings many times over the centuries but Clockwork always had always been special to her. It might have been partly because he was much more powerful than her; she's always had an attraction to powerful men…but Clockwork was more than that. She just knew that she enjoyed being around him….a lot.

'I don't need to be under any spell to know that your beautiful Aphrodite but I'm married to my work…"Clockwork insisted to the woman.

"So am I Clockwork but I don't see anything wrong with just taking a break every once in a while…I am even planning on taking one on the next Valentine's day after all…"She explained to the time master who raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the one day that you are supposed to be working more than ever?…"Clockwork asked her.

"Not if I work a little extra during the 364 days before that…"She explained like it was nothing, and Clockwork knew the hint she was dropping. She wanted to use her break to spend time with him on her special day; she's never exactly been subtle about it when she wanted a date.

"I'll think about it…"He answered her.

"I understand, though I always wondered what's there to think about…"She said with a shrug.

"I understand that love is complicated for none spirits of love but for us it's not, when we feel something for someone we don't hesitate expressing it…To me it's much too troublesome especially when the outcome is always so predictable…"She continued and didn't notice the expression on Clockwork's face.

"Predictable huh?..."Clockwork said slowly.

Aphrodite however was surprised when Clockwork's hand was suddenly on hers now and before she knew it, the deity of love and beauty suddenly found herself being pulled into a kiss with the master of all time.

 _'_ _W-What?..."_ She thought in surprise before melting into the kiss. After about a minute, the two parted and Aphrodite looked surprised at the Clockwork's actions, didn't he just say he needed to think about her offer?

"Did you predict that?..."He teased and Aphrodite only looked surprised by his rather spontaneous actions.

"Clockwork…Not that I'm complaining but didn't you just say that you were " _married"_ to your work?..."Aphrodite said in a surprised but ultimately pleased voice to the time master.

"I decided to take a break for the moment…"He said with a shrug and Aphrodite was smiling widely. Soon the two shared another kiss and Aphrodite wrapped her arms around his neck. Once separated, she was sending that seductive smile to him, one that he knew the meaning of but he knew that he couldn't go too far, he had to get back to work.

"I'm afraid this is as far as we can go for now…at least until my next break…"He said to the beautiful spirits who send him a sexy, sly grin.

"And when can we say that will be?..."She asked as she whispered into his ear.

"If my calculations are correct, I believe by next Valentine's Day…"He said and saw Aphrodite smiling to him.

"I thought you said you needed to think about it…"Aphrodite said teasingly.

"And I did…"He said, earning a giggle from the beauty spirit.

'Well, I guess I better be off, Valentine's day is in about six months and there are many soulmates that are in need of finding each other…'Aphrodite said as she left in a whirlwind of hearts.

Clockwork chuckled a bit before going back to monitoring the timeline. Maybe it wasn't completely professional but he's been working none stop since literally the dawn of time…and time master or not, he was still a man.

Besides, he was the one in charge of time after all, he supposed that he could manage _his_ a more? Maybe he could allow himself just one break every now and again?

Besides, who could _truly_ resist when Aphrodite came around?

* * *

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Follow your heart_**

* * *

 ** _A/N(1):_** I decided to move Meet the parents back and add a new shot called " _Follow your heart_ "

 **Follow your heart:** _What went on the day Danny and Ember finally became a couple_.

I hope this is alright.

 ** _A/N(2):_** _Baldwin and Phillips"_ are the names of Johnny and Kitty's voice actors who are also a married couple. Also, remember that if you all have any requests for a scene, let me know and I might put it here in CW: Deleted Scenes. I love hearing all you guys suggestions.

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Wiseguy2415:** No problem, I couldn't resist adding that little reference there.

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks, I really enjoyed writing that bit, I couldn't resist making Cory all cute and shy about his feelings, and apparently neither could Dani ;)

 **Spectrer** and **Kimera20:** Thank you, you're too kind.

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Probably something potential embarrassing…He he he…

 ** _J_** ** _Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see you next time_** ** _J_**


	13. Follow your heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Follow your heart_**

 _A one shot dedicated to our favorite ghostly couple Danny and Ember. Exactly what happened on the day that Danny and Ember finally became a couple?_

* * *

 _Amity Park_

 _July 15_

 _Exactly 5 months after "The Happy ending"_

It was a beautiful summer day in the town known as Amity Park as Danny Phantom, hero of the world and local teen heartthrob was enjoying a peaceful flight through his home town as he made sure things were under control. Since it was summer time and he miraculous managed to avoid summer school once again, he was enjoying his much earned freedom from school, teachers, books and crazy stalker fans known as his school mates.

But he wasn't thinking about any of that, no….His thoughts were focused solely on one person, a certain ghostly pop princess that was making his heart flutter as he thought about was thinking about Ember, his former enemy and the girl he has fallen in love with these last few months. He couldn't deny or hide it anymore. He was in love with Ember now and he knew he has been for a while now.

It's been exactly five months since that entire Valentine's Day fiasco that change their relationship forever. He still couldn't believe that this all started due to Cupid playing them as a prank because he got angry at something Ember said and he placed a love spell on her. After such a crazy adventure, Ember was eventually freed from the spell, saved him from becoming a victim as well and they had developed a bond between them.

One that he now accepted as love on his part.

"I wonder what she's up to right now..."Danny said softly as he thought of the beautiful ghost girl.

Ember was probably either rehearsing her music, hanging out with Kitty or trying to come up with new songs. Now that she no longer was trying to take over the world and was being honest with her career, he basically had become one of her biggest fans now, he had truly grown to love her music now, at first he reluctantly admitted that it was good but now that it was as real as it could be, he grew to love it more than ever.

Just like he had grown to love her.

These last few months with her have been wonderful as they had gotten to know each other. For almost five months they have hung out together, sometimes he would visit her in her realm and listen to her rehearse or help her prepare for Johnny and Kitty's wedding and other times he would invite her to Amity Park to hang out and it had become something special.

So special that he wanted to tell her…but he had to get ready.

"I hope she's not busy today…I can't lose my nerve today…"Danny muttered as he glanced at the shiny item in his hand.

It was a ring, but it wasn't the same class ring he had once given Sam so long ago. No, thing was a new one, it was a silver ring with a purple gemstone, Ember's favorite color and a new symbol of what she has become to him.

He could only hope that she would accept it.

It wasn't that he had anything to worry about…. _but_ while he and Ember had been getting along splendidly, it _has_ been several months and he could only hope that the feelings she had for him weren't still platonic. Sure he and Ember hang out a lot and occasionally she would kiss him on the cheek when she was particularly pleased with something he did…or hug him whenever they met up…and sometimes their hands would touch and she wouldn't immediately pull away.

He enjoyed it all but he couldn't help but recall his own bad luck with love.

What if he had waited too long to figure out his own feelings? What if he had misunderstood Ember's intentions and she really _only_ liked him as a friend? What if he really screwed up and let _another_ great girl slip through his fingers once more?

"Stop it Fenton! You like her and she said she liked you…Just man up, be honest with her, tell her how you feel and be done with it…"He muttered to himself as he clutched the ring closer.

He was tired of letting his own lack of confidence get in the way of his pursuit of happiness. He knew that he really liked Ember and wanted to date her and he had to tell her that. That was all he could do, just tell her his feelings and hope she would accept them and accept her decision, whatever it may be.

He just had to follow his heart.

"Here goes everything…"He said to himself as he kept flying, he had a lot to prepare for this afternoon.

This was one battle he could not afford to back down from now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Ember's Realm_

A certain ghostly pop princess was in her realm, more specifically in the section that function as both a stage and a recording studio. Here she was rehearsing her music and for a very good reason.

She was meeting up with potential record producers next week and she had to be at the top of her game. She still wanted to be a rock star but she wanted to earn her dream this time around and so far things were working in her favor.

It all started a few days ago when she had agreed to participate in a charity talent shown made by Danny's friend Mayor Foley and she had agreed to perform, performing her signature song " _Remember_ " but she didn't use any of her powers during her performance, but she still managed to rock the house and she loved it.

All by herself she managed to get a standing ovation from the audience and a lot of praise by one of her _favorite_ fans.

Danny.

He had not only come to the event to show his support but she could still remember how loud his cheers were once her song was done, despite how loudly the rest of the audience's chants and cheers were, she could always pick up his since they had become her favorite.

Anyway, she won the talent show and her prize was the majority of the charity money going to whatever charity of her choice while the rest of the participants got a smaller sum delivered to their choices. She chose to send the $10,000 cash to the local children's hospital and everyone was happy but it didn't end there, right when she and Danny were about to leave to celebrate, a man named Kyle Bates, a talent scout from Sunset Records had come and was impressed by her performance and offered her a chance to make her dream come true by asking her to perform to his boss, which could lead to her getting a contract.

She couldn't say yes fast enough and she was now working hard, making a new song to impress Mr. Bates boss and take the next step to making her dream come true. She had just finished writing her new song and was now practicing it right now.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening…"Ember said in disbelief.

She had catch the interest of a talent scout and in just a few days would perform to a man who could make her s super star…And she didn't need her powers to make it happen! Not only had that but Danny said that _when_ she's officially signed, he said he'd take her something nice to celebrate. There was no " _if",_ he didn't even act surprised that she had this opportunity, he was just happy. He really believed in her and she wasn't going to let him down and all she could do now was do her beast.

To follow her heart...

And her heart was nagging at her to make sure that she didn't blow this golden opportunity, Here why she was working her butt off for what would totally be the most important performance in her entire afterlife.

'Alright Ember, time to get to work…'She said with a grin as she started her guitar, doing what she did best.

Sing!

Ember started singing and enjoyed the sensation of running her fingers across her guitar, feeling more alive than ever despite being a ghost. She felt the ectoplasm in her veins bumping and she danced around with her handy guitar, doing the one thing she knew that she was best at. She visualized that she wasn't in her studio but instead on a real stage. She saw herself performing in front of a loud crowd that was cheering her name, and she swore she could faintly hear the cheers on a certain cute ghost boy who always enjoyed hearing her sing.

" _I'll fix you with my love…"_ She whispered the last line, feeling such a sense of freedom. The ghostly pop princess was brought out of it when she started hearing enthusiastic clapping and turned to see a certain white haired ghost boy clapping widely and grinning as he cheered for her.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!..."Danny said happily, causing the singer to blush.

"How long have you been here?...'Ember asked with a raised eyebrow to the grinning boy.

"The door was open and I heard your singing and I didn't want to interrupt…"He said as he rubbed the back of his head….."So is that for Mr. Bates?..."He asked.

"Yes it is…I have less than weeks to come up with a song that will make his boss Mr. Shawn Gold, one of the biggest guys in the music industry, completely love me…"Ember explained.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, that song was beautiful…"Danny said honestly to the girl.

"Thanks but the question remains if Mr. Gold will think so?...'She said looking down.

"He'd have to be deaf in order to resist that, this is without a doubt one of your bests ever Ember and I really mean it…"Danny said to the azure haired beauty who smiled.

"So…Not that I'm complaining Danny but what brings you here to my humble little realm?...'Ember asked him and noticed he seemed to blush all of a sudden.

"I…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out…It's such a nice day in the human world and I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic with me?..."He said as he pulled out a picnic basket from behind.

"I'd love to Danny but I have to keep rehearsing, my audition is in a week and I need to be at my all time best…"Ember explained but noticed his eyes down cast and his smile turning upside down.

 _"_ _Uh oh…Not again…"_ Ember thought as she realized what move Danny was going to pull right now….It was one move that she always ended up being completely helpless to overcome!

 _"_ _Come on Ember~ Please~…_ 'He said in a sweet voice as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Just a little bit, you and me at the park having a picnic….I'm pretty sure it's not going to undo any of your talent…"He said with that same cute face and Ember started to feel herself breaking.

Why did he have to be so cute?

'Danny…"Ember said, trying hard to keep a frown on her face but it was getting harder and harder.

"Come on, it will be fun…I even brought some chocolate chiffon pie we could share for dessert…'Danny said in a sing-song voice.

Okay that did it.

"Alright, I guess I could take a break…"She said with a giggle.

"Alright…Come on…"He said as he led her out the door.

Next stop: _Amity Park._

* * *

 _"_ _Mmmmm….Yummy…"_ Ember practically moaned as she took another bite out of her slice of pie.

"So I take it your enjoying it?...'Danny teased the girl.

"You know it…damn…If I'm not careful it's totally going to go to my thighs…"Ember muttered as she took another bite of the delighting chocolate pastry.

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Danny's eyes widen a bit at what she said, before shaking his head, like he had remembered something he didn't want to remember.

"Is something wrong Danny?...'Ember asked the dark hair boy.

"It's nothing…Just a stupid thought but it's nothing…"He said as he went back to his own pie. Ember raised another eyebrow before letting it go.

They had been at this spot, a nice, grassy hilltop near the park for over an hour, Danny had brought some burgers, salad, chips and soda to enjoy as they talked and had a nice time together and they were now sharing the chocolate pie which made it all the more sweeter. Not only that but Danny was right, it was a beautiful day and she had been working non-stop these last few weeks that she really needed a break….and what better medicine was there than an afternoon of free food, chocolate and cute guys attention?

The answer was nothing!

"Thanks again for inviting me here Danny…It was just what the doctor ordered…'Ember said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm glad…and thanks for coming along Ember…"He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little flustered.

"Okay Fenton…You can do this…Just…Be honest and tell her the truth…"He thought before taking a deep breath.

"Is something up Danny?...'Ember asked, wondering about his behavior as of lately. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed nervous about something but she wondered what it could be.

"Ember…I…I ...Do you remember….the day we became friends?..."He asked her in a rushed voice.

"How could I forget? Stuff like facing off against diaper wearing bastards, love spells, crazy witches and annoying time masters aren't something a girl forgets so soon…"She said slyly but wondered where he was going with this.

"Despite all the craziness of that day, I'm glad it happened….These last few months have been some of the best I ever had…"Danny said looking down to his shoes.

"I….I really enjoyed hanging out with you Ember…"he started.

"I…really enjoy hanging out with you too…"She said in a slightly confused voice.

"I…What I mean is…Ember…These last five months of talking to you, hanging out and getting to know each other…They have been awesome…You're an amazing girl…You're smart…and pretty…and fun…and I think I'm becoming borderline obsessed with your singing which is a little ironic since it's _not_ supposed to hypnotize people now…"He chuckled the last part…'W-What I mean is…Ember…I…You…I…"He was stuttered now and Ember's eyes widened as she suddenly had an epiphany.

The shyness, the ramblings, the nervousness….

 _'_ _Could it be?...Is he really-…_ 'Ember thought in excitement, she couldn't believe that this might be it.

"D-Danny…Are…Are you trying to say…What I think your-…"Ember was silenced when Danny's eyes locked on hers.

'Ember…I…I really like you a lot…and I know we have a bond between us…and I think I know what it is on my part….I…I love you Ember..."He said, feeling his heart vibrating, his stomach in knots and his face burning read when he finally said those last few words.

Time seemed to freeze for the two but Danny knew from the lack of a time medallion around his neck that it wasn't Clockwork's work this time. He only stood there as he realized that Ember looked to be in shock, her eyes were wide but she wasn't moving.

"E-Ember…What Are you-…"The ghost boy suddenly found himself being tackled to the ground and was silence when he felt a pair of lips on his own.

"What?..."He thought as he was brought out of his daze to realize what was happening.

He was lying on his back on the picnic blanket and Ember was on top of him, pinning him down and holding him tight as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow…much like she had done all those months ago…expect this time he was aware enough to enjoy melted into the kiss and soon started kissing her back which wasn't untoiced by the ghostly beauty on top of him. After nearly a minute of passionate lip locking, Ember finally released him, causing him to unintentionally gasp for air but he was still too far gone to notice.

 _"_ _Wow…"_ He thought in a daze, his eyes landing on Ember who suddenly looked annoyed for some reason.

"What?..."He thought in confusion, wondering why she was like that.

"What the heck took you so long baby pop? And here I thought you weren't ever going to ask me out?...'Ember muttered in a happy but teasing tone.

"I…Uh…I…"he was still too dazed from the kiss to properly form a coherent sentence, causing Ember to giggle.

"I…I…So you like me back?...'he asked stupidly and Ember only kissed him once more.

"Did that answer your question Dipstick?...'She said sarcastically and smirked when he only nodded his head with that cute smile of his.

"Danny…I've had feelings for you for months now…and I'm happy to see that they aren't one sided…'Ember confessed to the boy who seemed surprised.

"You…You have…How…How long have you liked me?...I mean liked me-liked me?...'He asked her.

"Since after the entire Valentine's day fiasco…'She confessed, surprising the boy in the process.

"That long?...But…Why didn't you say-…"He was cut off by Ember.

"Because you had been through a lot of shit during that time and you even said that you weren't ready for dating yet…and I still wanted to be sure what I felt for you was genuine and not a result of all that stupid drama we faced that day….Not to mention I didn't want to scare you off by coming on you…"Ember explained.

"Ember…I would never be scared by the idea that you cared about me that much..."Danny said kindly.

"That's not how I remember…Remember the alley kiss?..."Ember said with her arms crossed and Danny blushed a darker shade of red.

"Well…You weren't exactly yourself that day so it didn't count…"Danny chuckled to her before turning his attention to her once more…. "So I take it that this is a yes to being my girlfriend?...'He asked with a teasing voice only for Ember to grip his shirt and pull him into another kiss, much longer than the last two.

After nearly a minute, Ember finally released him…. 'What do you think?...'She asked in rhetorically to the grinning boy.

'I think that I'm the _luckiest_ guy in the world…"He said in an enamored tone as he pulled something from his back pocket.

"Huh?..."Ember said and her eyes widened when she realized it was a ring in his hand.

"D-D-Danny…I… Uh…'Ember was now stuttering until she got a closer look at the ring, it wasn't a diamond ring but it looked like a class ring…. "What?..."She asked in a confused tone, wondering what was this.

"Do you want to make it official Ember? Do you want to be my girlfriend?...'He said as he presented the ring to her and Ember realized what he was actually doing and could only smile.

"Danny…A class ring~…I….I don't know what to say…"She said as she admired the ring, seeing the gem was purple, her favorite color and she could almost shed tears at this point. She knew that now a days, most boys didn't bother to offer their girlfriends something as old fashioned or sentimental as a ring, likely being too scared about such a commitment, but Danny wasn't like that.

He was special.

"You don't have to say anything, expect whether or not you want it…'Danny said to her.

Soon Danny took Ember's hand and placed the silver class ring on her finger and Ember could only admire the beautiful ring before returning her attention to the man who gave it to her.

"I love you Danny…"She said softly before resuming their kissing session. After a few minutes, they separate but only gazed softly into the others eyes, feeling very happy and content at this moment.

'My dear Ember, you taste of chocolate…"He teased and earned a cute pout from his new girlfriend.

He couldn't believe it…Ember was his girlfriend now and he loved it.

'So do you….'She teased back before stealing another kiss from his cheek.

Suddenly Danny noticed that the sun had set down and the street lights were turning on, he couldn't believe it, he and Ember had come here around 4 and it was already so late, if he didn't hurry he might be late for his curfew.

"Oh man…Is it really that late already?..."Danny said as he turned into his ghost form. He was going to offer to fly Ember back to her realm and then go home himself but he suddenly found himself pushed into a close by tree and noticed Ember was the one pinning him once more.

"E-Ember…W-What are you doing?..."Danny stuttered as Ember pushed him to the tree and he noticed the strange gleam in her eyes.

He had recalled seeing them only one other time, during a late evening in an alley that had happened many months ago but the memory still caused him some shivers, just like he was experiencing once more.

"Oh dipstick…My naïve…sweet little baby pop…"Ember said in a " _tut tut_ " kinda way….'I've waited 5 months for you to make a move, to get in touch with your feelings and to hear you say that you loved me…"She started and Danny was getting nervous for some reason.

"Do you honestly think that after all that waiting, I'm going to let you walk away after _just_ 5 kisses…'Ember teased and giggled when Danny gulped all of a sudden.

"E-Ember…'Danny stuttered out when Ember wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to eye-level.

"Danny…I've been wanting this for five months and unless you tell me not to, your about to get 5 months' worth of it in about 5 seconds…"Ember whispered and saw Danny's eyes widen like saucers.

 _"_ _Oh...my…'_ H _e_ thought in disbelieve as he stared into Ember's hot gaze, unable to believe this.

"I'll give you until I say five to either push me off or kiss me back baby pop…One-…Ember was silenced when a pair of eager lips were suddenly on hers and she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her close.

 _"_ _I…Danny…"_ Ember thought in complete bliss as she melted into the kiss, feeling her heart fluttering, her head light and some many other pleasant wonderful things that she had felt only five long months ago.

Except that this time, they were real.

As soon as Danny broke the kiss, Ember wasted no time as started peppering his face with eager little kisses, until his cheeks, lips, neck, forehead and everywhere in between was covered with her fancy purple lipstick.

"Ember…That tickles…"He said in between his laughs but made no effort to stop her…

Why would he, he liked it too much?

The two resumed kissing for who knows how long but they didn't care, they were young, happy and in love and were enjoying the start of their beautiful new romance. Later Danny had barely managed to avoid being late for his curfew but he didn't care. As soon as he reached his room, he danced and cheered in happiness as realization of the fact that he and Ember were now a couple and that he was _not_ dreaming finally sunk it.

The half ghost teen hero went to sleep feeling happier than he could ever remember being and unknown to him, his new _girlfriend_ had done the exact same thing, with nothing but dreams of their one beloved and what the future had in store for them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Meet The Parents_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** For those who were curious, when Ember mentioned weight gain Danny unintentionally recalled another version from her from " _The Ultimate Enemy"…_ I'm sure everyone here recalls fat Ember because Danny sure did… _LOL._

* * *

 _A/N (2): Chapter edited on 2/11 / 2018._

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Zachary Gilmore:** Thanks :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I agree, Dani is such a lovable cutie, it's hard to resist her :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks, I was really looking forward to working on that chapter and I'm very glad with how it turned out.

 **Kimera20:** Yep, they are….

 **CyberActor15:** Well said about the "time and love" thing…

 ** _J_** ** _Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see you next time_** ** _J_**


	14. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Meet the Parents_**

 _Exactly how did Jack and Maddie react when they were told that their only son was now in a relationship with one of his former enemies?_

* * *

 _February 12_

 _(Takes place in between "Read all about it" and "She's not my girlfriend")_

 _Morning_

It was a quiet morning for Jack and Maddie Fenton were in their lab and they were happily storing away their remaining projects before they went on their romantic get-away for Valentine's days. The two were really looking forward for their romantic mini-vacation for weeks now. Three days of privacy, peace, quiet and all the time in the world with the love of their life, watching the sunset and having uninterrupted alone time.

What could be better than that?

Anyway, the two of them worked all day yesterday organizing everything and even gotten up early in order to get a head start so they could have everything prepared for their trip.

"Hey Maddie, where should I put this gizmo?..." Jack asked as he held a large ghost hunting device that resembled a metallic leaf blower, only it was much smaller and compact.

"Oh, The Fenton Freezer, just store it in the weapons vault honey…"Maddie said as she went back to placing all the beakers and test tubes in the closet.

"So what's left baby-cakes?.." Jack asked once he came back in to the lab.

"All that's left is this last box and were done…'Maddie said to her husband. Once she placed said item into their storage closet, she smiled to herself, happy that they had managed to clean up fast.

"That should do it…" Maddie said before locking the closet. However as soon as she shut the door, she felt a strong hand around her waist, pulling her into an embrace.

"Finally…"Jack whispered into his wife's ear before kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle.

" _Jack~…"_ Maddie said in between her giggles but made no effort to stop him.

"To think Mads…Tomorrow you and I will be all alone at Lake Eerie, with no kids, no pesky fans causing a ruckus, just you and me, s'mores, hotdogs, my famous Fenton flapjacks and all the time in the world…"Jack said as he thought about their little vacation.

"Just you and me…"Maddie said blissfully in his arms as he started kissing her neck.

They had been planning this for weeks, ever since the Disasteroid, their workload increased since many more people started investing in Fenton Works and the demand for their weapons sky-rocketed, not that they were complaining. It was wonderful that they were finally getting some recognition for all their hard work and the extra cash was nice as well but they could really use a break….As well as some privacy, which was rather rare between raising three kids and their home becoming something of a tourist spot.

They really needed this vacation.

Jack paused his little kisses and with a playful grin, dipped his wife back causing her to giggle like a school girl, clearly enjoying this…." _Oh Jack_ ~…What if the kids walk in on this?..."Maddie said playfully but made no effort to stop him.

"So…" He said in the " _I-don't –care-voice_ " tone before grinning mischievously at her… "We're not doing anything wrong are we?..."He asked in playful voice.

"No we're not…"Maddie said giving him sultry eyes as she lay in his arms. The married couple puckered their lips and was only an inch away from a passionate kiss before a loud, _familiar_ voice managed to interrupt the rather special moment.

 **"** **DANNY!**..." Was suddenly heard, ruining the mood as the couple identified it as the voice of their eldest daughter Jasmine.

"Oh…What could they be fighting about now?..."Maddie said with a sigh as she retracted from her pouting husband…. "You know what this means Jack…"She said in a no-nonsense tone.

"We let them work it out and go back to our fun…" He said hopefully but pouted when she shook her head.

"We can do that later…Right now it looks like we have to make sure our children are getting along…"She said as she went up the stairs with her husband right behind her.

Once up there, the two blinked in surprise when they saw all three of their kids in the living room, Danny was on the couch clutching some magazine and he was blushing up a storm while Jazz and Danielle look at him sympathetically.

"We heard yelling, are you three alright?..."Maddie asked in a concern voice and raised an eyebrow when their son flinched and looked startled.

"O-Oh…Uh…Hey mom, yeah we're fine…"Danny said a little too quickly as he discreetly tried to hide the magazine.

It was embarrassing enough to know that the entire town and his sisters knew about what went on last night but there was _no way_ he was going to risk letting his folks find out. He couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of chaos that would ensue.

"Are you alright Danny, you're looking a little flushed…"Maddie said in a motherly voice to her only son.

"What do you have behind your back Danny-boy?..."Jack asked to his son who looked even more nervous.

"Nothing! See…"He said fast with what looked to be nothing in both of his palms but Maddie wasn't fooled, she knew that he was using invisibility, that meant that something had happened and he didn't want them to know about it.

Before she could press forward, Jack had turned to the TV… "Oh man…I hope I didn't miss the headlines…"Jack said as he pulled out the remote much to his son's dismay.

"Wait! Dad no!...'Danny tried to stop but it was too late. The Fenton patriarch turned on the television to Amity Park Live and both parents' jaws dropped when they saw the news that was making headlines….and that their son was involved in it.

 _"_ _-It really is a sad day for the majority of the female population since world hero and resident teen heartthrob Danny Phantom seems to have finally managed to find love in time for Valentine's day…"_ Hannah White said to the camera.

" _What really surprises me is that the lucky girl is none other than the infamous ghost known as Ember Mclain and here I thought they were enemies_ …" Bruce said to his co-anchor.

 _"_ _Well it looks like they aren't now…"_ Hannah said with a perky smile as they presented the photo that was trending the media right now. A perfect snapshot of the world hero lip locking with the infamous female ghost singer.

Jack and Maddie's jaws were hanging and they certainly looked completely perturbed.

"Mom! Dad! I swear that it's not what it looks like…"Danny said insistently to his still frozen parents. Jazz was slightly disturbed by their silence and Dani was watching idly, finding the entire situation strange yet amusing for some reason.

"D-Danny-boy…What…What _exactly_ is going on here?..."Jack asked slowly once he got out of his shock with Maddie expecting an answer.

"Didn't you see the news, Danny has a new girlfriend for Valentine's day…"Dani said in a teasing voice, earning an angry growl from her brother, a disapproving stare from her sister and a look of shock from their parents.

"SHE'S **_NOT_** MY GIRLFRIEND!..."He shouted loudly, startling his parents by the sheer volume of his voice.

"Calm down honey…just calm down and tell us what's going on?..." Maddie said in a calmer tone of voice once she managed to get out of her shock.

Suddenly their distressed looking son basically explained the events in details, that Ember had been acting very strange and how she forced a kiss on him last night before he managed to escape her and that he had no idea that there was a reporter. He insisted that it was completely one sided and that he didn't even like Ember.

"And then she winked at me and all I could do was fly away as fast as possible…" Danny said with his hands covering his face, obviously he was wishing that he wasn't here right now. Both parents looked concern and somewhat relieved to hear this, though they were still very confused.

'But I don't get it son, isn't she one of your enemies? Why did she try to kiss you?..."Jack asked in a clueless voice.

"I don't know! I really don't know…"He said in a distressed voice and Maddie knew it was true, that he wasn't trying to play dumb or cover for something.

Her son truly looked as confused as they were on the whole subject.

"She's probably just trying to confuse you son, you said that ghost girl is a tricky one, for all we know she's probably planning something vile even as we speak…"Jack said in a suspicious tone he always got when it involves ghost.

"You're probably right dad, she's probably just trying to freak me out…"Danny said in a more rational tone of voice but Danielle didn't look convinced.

"I still think she means it Danny… I still think she _wuvs_ you now…"Dani teased while making kissing faces much to her brother's anger and her mother's disapproval.

"Knock it off!..."He shouted, feeling tired of her taunting.

"Why so unhappy big brother? For all we know, maybe you'll actually have a date for Valentine 's Day after all…'Dani teased once more but stopped upon seeing her mother's stern look.

"That's enough young lady…"Maddie said in a strict tone before turning her attention to her son.

"Are you kids sure that you'll be alright being home alone? Maybe we should stay just in case something happens?...'Maddie offered in a worried tone only for her son to shake his head fast.

" **NO!** I mean no mom…It's alright, whatever is going on with Ember, I'll handle it like I handle things will my other enemies…" Danny insisted, not wanting this to happen.

Things were already complicated enough with the Valentine's day drama and Ember's strange behavior, the last thing he wanted was his mother and father deciding to get involved and _"_ _protect_ " him from a possible ghostly admirer/harasser…That would be too embarrassing, not to mention he didn't want to lose over 3 days of the freedom and privacy that came from not having your parents' home.

"You guys go on your trip, we'll be fine here alright…"Danny insisted once more with Jazz nodding.

"He's right, if anything weird goes down, you guys know you can trust us to handle it…"Jazz said in a reassuring voice, finally convincing their mother.

"Well…Alright but if anything big goes down, you guys know to call us and we'll come rushing back in a jiffy…'Maddie said one last time.

"You're mother's right, if anything ghostly goes down, Jack Fenton will be there as quick as humanly possible…"He said to his boy who nodded.

"We'll call if we need anything but as I said we'll handle it…"Danny insisted one last time.

Soon the Fenton parents went back to packing for their trip, their thoughts still on their only son and that ghost girl. As parents of course they would be concern if their child was being harassed by someone, especially since it's been happening constantly since he saved the world and revealed his secret… especially by that Paulina girl who's been the most common " _visitor"_ for months.

Maddie never liked her and made no secret of her distaste for that spoiled brat.

"I'm still a little worried Jack…Maybe we should just stay…'Maddie said much to her husband's dismay.

"Maddie, we already rented that cabin and they don't give refunds, look I know your worried for Danny but he's a smart boy…not to mention an amazing ghost hunter…If that Amber girl or whatever her name is causes him trouble, he's strong enough to kick her butt, suck her into the thermos and toss her back into the ghost zone like he's always done…'Jack pointed out.

"I suppose your right…"Maddie said as she continued to pack.

Her husband was right, her son was a smart and strong young man and an amazing fighter, she knew that he could take care of himself, whether it was against troublesome ghosts or pesky, deluded, love-struck females, she knew that her darling boy would always prevail.

* * *

 _February 16_

 _4 days later_

 _(Takes place after "The Aftermath")_

In a large, metallic RV, the Fenton Parents were on their way back home after spending 3 wonderful, romantic days alone at Lake Eerie. Despite the Lake's less than appealing surface, it truly was a nice, quiet place once you got past it…and it could be romantic in the right setting. Anyway the two had enjoyed their mini-vacation, despite that spat they had for some reason on the second day but after that, they were fine and enjoyed their alone time.

However, now it was time to head back home, to their beloved home town and their three children who were likely waiting for them. They had assumed that with the lack of calls for help and Jazz's daily call to assure them that they were fine, that everything was peachy-keen.

"Wasn't this a glorious trip Jack?…"Maddie asked her husband who was still driving.

"You got that right baby, it was just what the doctor ordered but I got to admit it will be nice to be home…"Jack as he turned the corner and was soon on their home street.

"Yes, home sweet- HUH?!..."Maddie exclaimed when she saw the large amount of reporters on their street but they soon realized what likely happened.

"Not again…Danny must have taken down some nasty ghost and these vultures are at it again…"Jack said with a sigh as he tried to find some way to park on the overly crowed street. Having no choice but to park a few yards away, the Fenton parents managed to get out of the vehicle with some of their belongings and once again tried to find some way to get into their home, only for the mob of reporters to go crazy once they saw them.

 **"** **MR. FENTON! MRS. FENTON ! CAN WE HAVE A WORD?!..."** Several reporters jammed the microphones to the annoyed parents who were trying hard to ignore the camera flashes and maneuver to the front door.

 **"** **What's your thoughts about the upcoming trial?..."** The barely managed to hear from the sea of reporters.

"A trial?!..."Maddie exclaimed, wondering what was happening here. However this was getting too much and they really needed to get away from this….this insanity.

"Maddie! Come on!..."Jack said as he grabbed his wife's hand in order to escape as the press closed in on them. Being quick and swift, they managed to make their way through and reach the door and got in before the vultures-…I mean reporters, got the chance to get in as well.

 **"** **NO COMMENT**!..."Jack shouted before slamming the door and setting numerous locks, along with their new security system.

'What on earth _was_ that about Jack?! What did they mean by a trial?..."Maddie said after taking a deep breath, happy to be out of that situation but realizing that something likely happened.

Just what has happened since they had been on the trip to Lake Eerie?

"I don't know Mads but I'm sure the kids will tell us…"He muttered as he sat on his chair and took a deep breath.

"KIDS! We're home!..."Jack bellowed but there was no response.

That was odd, it was after 4'o clock and it was a Thursday, so they knew that school was out, but it seemed odd that the house was empty.

"I'm calling Danny! I need to know what that silly trial thing is about?..."Maddie said as she went to their phone and dialed her son's cell number. After about a minute of ringing, there was finally an answer.

 _'_ _Hello…'Danny said._

"Hello sweetie, it's mom…" Maddie said.

 _"_ _Hey mom, how's Lake Eerie?…"Danny said on the other line._

"It was lovely honey but we're home now…" Maddie said to her son.

 _"_ _What? But I thought you guys weren't due back till Thursday…." Danny said in a surprised tone._

"Today _is_ Thursday Danny…'Maddie said with a sigh… "Now what's all this I heard about a trial? Did something bad happen while we were away?..."Maddie asked in a concerned voice. She briefly heard her son sighing on the other line before addressing her.

 _"_ _It's a long story mom, don't worry, me, Jazz and Dani are alright and I'll tell you when I get home…"Danny said to his worried mother._

"Well come home soon…"Maddie ordered before hanging up.

* * *

 _Later_

Their son soon arrived home and much to their surprise, that ghost girl known as Ember Mclain had joined in as well, causing a rather predictable moment when-

 **"** **GHOST**!..."Jack shouted before he and Maddie pulled out some bazooka's and aimed at the ghostly singer. However before anything could happen, their son had gotten in between them.

 **'** **NO!** MOM! DAD! Calm down, Ember's not an enemy…"He shouted as he kept blocking them to protect the surprised would-be singer.

"What? But Danny-boy, isn't she-…"Jack was cut off by their son.

"It's a long story…Just…Just let me explain okay…"Danny sighed in relief when his parents put down the weapons but he noticed the suspicious looks on their faces as they kept eyeing the ghost girl.

 _"_ _Geez…I guess this could count as meeting the parents…and they already don't like me…"_ Ember thought cynically as she tried to ignore their glares, especially from Danny's mother, whom she remembered fighting when she, Kitty and Spectra tried to turn Amity Park into an all-female Utopia by getting rid of all the men.

For some reason, she was starting to regret that day.

"Okay, I get that you guys might be curious…"Danny started, earning a " _Duh"_ look from those around him.

"What's this about a trial coming up Danny?..."Maddie demanded.

"Okay…Look…It all started about six days ago…"Danny began explaining the events of the last few days.

He told them about how Ember came across and angered Cupid who placed a love spell on her to make her fall in love with him; he mentioned about how Ember was all over him and even saved him from Skulker before asking him to spend Valentine's Day with her. He mentioned their time at Styx's café and watching fire works together before Cupid came in to reveal the spell in order to hurt both him and Ember. He also mentioned how Paulina became involved when she stole Cupid's sacred love arrows, kidnapped him and took him to Mount Amity and tried to force him to love her, only for Sam, Dani and Ember to save him and that he and the ghostly pop princess were now friends. He also mentioned that he was pressing charges against Paulina, thus explaining the upcoming trial.

During the entire time, the Fenton parents looked completely appalled and furious to learn what had nearly happened while they were away.

"I can't believe all this was going down…'Jack said in disbelief while Maddie was red in anger.

"I knew that I never liked that Sanchez girl, I hope that they make her rot in prison for what she did…"Maddie said angrily as she thought of the creature that nearly _raped_ her son. It was really a good thing that she was being kept at the police station, because if not, she'd then have to deal with the _very_ angry Fenton mother who also possessed a ninth degree black belt.

"Don't worry about that, Sam said that her lawyer will make sure that little bimbo gets nailed next week in court…"Ember said, only to flinch when all attention was on her.

After an uncomfortable amount of silence, Maddie lost her suspicious glare and just gave her a soft smile..."Thank you…for saving my son's life from that madwoman…"Maddie said softly to the ghostly singer.

"Yeah, thanks…Any ghost who's a friend of my son is alright with me…"Jack said in a similar tone.

"No problem…and thank you…"Ember said politely, feeling happy that they were no longer giving her the stink eye.

However, things became rather awkward again with the silence before Jack piped up.

"So…Uh…I guess that this means that you're Danny's new girlfriend or something?...'Jack asked rather bluntly, earning a blush from both the ghostly pop idol and their still ghostly son.

 _"_ _Ghosts can blush?...'_ Maddie thought curiously while her son shook his head.

"No dad…Me and Ember are just friends…"Danny said rather quickly, not noticing the sulking look that Ember had when he said that…but Maddie did.

 _"_ _Friends..."_ Ember though unenthusiastically at the word, though she knew she had no right to be.

" _Huh?...If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that she-…"_ Maddie's thoughts were cut off when she noticed how her son was interacting with Ember and vice versa.

Call it mother's intuition but she had a feeling that their might be more than friendship stirring between her son and this ghost girl. She didn't know how to feel about that, while she accepted her son being half ghost and had to accept that not all ghosts were evil, putrid beings of post-human consciousness; this was still something to get used to. However, she had to accept the fact that Ember saved her son from not only becoming a victim but a slave as well, not to mention they managed to punish that horrible so-called Cupid for abusing his position and saved the world from Paulina's repercussions of stealing the love arrows. She could still remember that bad day when she and Jack were fighting all day at Lake Eerie for no reason, and now they knew the reason why it happened and why it stopped.

"Anyway Danny, it's been a blast but I should be getting back home.." Ember said to the ghostly boy who nodded.

"I'll walk you to the portal Ember…'Danny offered to the ghostly girl who left with her to the basement.

Soon both parents were alone to process everything they have been told: Of the adventure their son had been on, the upcoming trial and the fact that he was now friends with one of his old enemies…all in just a few days.

"Why does Danny always have the craziest adventures when we're _not_ in the house?...'Jack asked shaking his head, referencing to how his son kept his secret for almost two years and so many other instances. However his wife didn't answer him and by some miracle, he managed to figure out what's on her mind.

"Are we okay with this?...About Danny and her?..."Jack asked his wife who sighed.

"Danny seems to trust her and I trust his judgement, it's not gonna be easy since I remember fighting her…but she saved our boy's life and we owe her the benefit of the doubt…"Maddie pointed out.

"You're right Mads…besides she seemed nice enough…"Jack said.

"Did you see the way she was looking at him?.."Maddie asked and even Jack could tell what she was really asking.

"Danny said that they were just friends…"Jack pointed out but Maddie didn't look convinced.

"He and Sam were " _just friends_ " as well…"Maddie said with air quotes.

"So you think that they like each other?...But how can you tell so soon?..."Jack asked her.

"Call it mother's intuition…"She said as if that explained everything.

Both Fenton parents decided to drop the subject and went to their rooms to retire for the evening. Today had been quite unusual, and if Maddie's instincts were right, they would be in for more changes in the upcoming future between her son and his new friend, even if she was a ghost. Though maybe change was a good thing, they noticed that their son seemed to be acting happier lately since the big breakup with Sam and maybe Ember wasn't so bad. Any person who helped their son and could make him smile seemed alright as far as she was concern.

Maybe a little change would be good for the all of them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Youngblood's mischief_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I am very sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, I've been on a total " _Resurrected Memories"_ kick for a while, but now I'm back to writing for this fic and my others.

I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait….

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Zachary Gilmore:** Thanks :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I agree, Dani is such a lovable cutie, it's hard to resist her :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks, I was really looking forward to working on that chapter and I'm very glad with how it turned out.

 **Kimera20:** Yep, they are….

 **CyberActor15:** Well said about the _"_ _time and love_ " thing…

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see you next time :)_**


	15. Youngblood's Mischief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Youngblood's Mischief_**

 _It's been over a week since the Valentine's day incident and Youngblood is up to no good when he decides to tease Ember and Danny about their romance...Will the little idiot ever learn?_

* * *

 _February 23rd_

 _(The day after Paulina's trial)_

Danny was currently lounging on his bed, enjoying the peace and quiet after so much drama the last few weeks. Yesterday was the big trial and he was happy that Paulina's been punished and has been shipped off to Bludworth, meaning that she would no longer cause him any more trouble. He heard rumors about Bludworth, it was infamously known as one of the most intense juvies in the country and he knew that no matter what, Paulina would not have a pleasant experience there, especially if she foolishly tried to throw her weight around like she did at Casper, especially towards legit teenage criminals and sociopaths.

" _Whatever happens there, she deserves it..."_ He thought bitterly before thinking about something else.

He was already free from that crazy bitch and he didn't want to waste his time or energy thinking about her, all that matter now was that she was gone and she couldn't bug him anymore and she was finally being seen for what she truly was...a crazy, _ugly_ bitch thanks to the help of his sister, Aphrodite, Sam and Ember.

 _"Ember..._ 'Danny thought happily as he thought about his new friend.

He still couldn't believe the kind of adventure they had and the fact that they were now legitimately friends.

Despite all the chaos and animosity that was once between them, Ember had selflessly helped him in his time of need and saved him from a lifetime of being Paulina's mindless, drooling love slave. Such a thought made him shudder, despite the fact that he didn't remember much from being under the spell, all he knew that he was very fortunate that he was freed before anything truly agonizing happen. Now here he was, safe, sane and under no one's control, Paulina was now being punished by being rendered an ugly bitch and being sent to teen prison and he now had a new friend in Ember Mclain.

He still found it all unbelievable, his ex-crush who wanted to be his girlfriend became his enemy, his ex-girlfriend still proved that she was his friend and his former enemy became his new friend.

"I swear, only I go through this sort of thing...'He chuckled as he stared at the ceiling, still thinking about Ember and how much she has changed.

She swore that she would no longer use her powers to force people to listen to her music and that she intended to become famous on her own. Danny was okay with that and wished for her the best of luck. He wasn't worried since Ember did have talent, she was a good singer and she just needed to work a little for her dream. He wasn't worried, he could tell that she meant it about being honest now and that he wouldn't be surprised that by this time next year, she'll already be rocking out to thousands of fans, all cheering and chanting her name because they truly liked her. They would all cheer for her as she shined like the star she truly was, singing only for the love of singing and receiving praise that she earned.

He knew that in time, that will happen...

He also knew that he would make sure that he was there to see it when it happened.

"Things have really changed...and I like it..."Danny said before dozing off for a brief nap.

He was happy since he was finally at peace, he and Ember were now friends and nothing could spoil this wonderful development.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

A certain green haired ghost child was flying through the zone, dressed in a jester's costume with a skeletal monkey on his shoulder. This child was Youngblood and he was not in a pleasant mood right now. It's been almost a week since his last confrontation with Danny Phantom and yesterday he had a nasty run in with his cranky, traitorous girlfriend who beat him up after he, out of boredom, gauged her for more details and started making fun of her stupid boyfriend...not to mention that he was still sore about her abandoning him during their first and only team up.

"Stupid Phantom...Stupid Ember...I'll get even with them..."Youngblood said angrily while his assistant sighed.

"What exactly do you have in mind?..."The skeleton ghost asked him.

Youngblood stopped to think for a moment, he had a score to settle with the two of them, and suddenly he got an idea. Ember and Danny were practically boyfriend and girlfriend, despite the denial from both ghosts when he came across them. Youngblood want to throw up at the very thought of those two being all mushy and kissy face with each other, even if they say they are just friends. If that's the case, maybe he could use the two of them for a few laughs, as both payback and a cure for the boredom he's been feeling lately.

After all, jester's were meant to be jokesters after all.

"I think these two lovebirds will be good for some laughs..."Youngblood said with a mischievous smile before ordering his assistant to get some much needed supplies.

The bratty little ghost child had a lot of plans for the two older ghosts and he couldn't wait to make his first joke.

* * *

 _Back in Amity Park_

 _Fenton Works_

Danny had just woken up from his nap and had gone downstairs to get a cup of water. His parent were in the basement working on some projects, Dani was playing at some friends house and Jazz was out with Tucker on a date. Despite the idea still weirding him out, he had apologize to both of them for blowing up at them and he gave his blessing since he knew Tucker would treat his sister right. However, he still felt his skin crawl whenever he saw them make goo-goo eyes at each other when Tucker came to pick her up.

The ghost boy suddenly felt his ghost sense activate and immediately changed into Danny Phantom, wondering who he has to deal with this time.

"Now who could it be?..."He muttered as he searched the house, wondering who could be here.

It was likely either The box Ghost or Skulker or some other loser wanting to waste his afternoon. As he kept searching the house, he couldn't find anyone. Usually it didn't take long for an enemy to try and ambush him as soon as he sensed them, but as he searched his area, he couldn't find anything.

"That's weird..."He muttered but felt his ghost sense once more and he turned to see that he was next to his bedroom door, wasting no time, he went in but his room was empty with the exception of a letter on his bed, one he knows wasn't there when he was hear only 5 minutes ago.

'What's this?...'He picked it up but to his surprise, it was a letter from Ember. Well, that answered who was the ghost but he was surprised by this, he knew he and Ember had buried the hatchet but he found it strange that she would come here without greeting and leave a letter.

"I wonder what this is..."He said as he opened it and upon reading the content, he felt his face become red and his stomach drop at what was written.

It was a _love_ letter?! From Ember!

"W-What?...'Danny muttered in dismay as he read what was on this piece of paper.

 _ **Dear Danny,**_

 _ **I know that you must be wondering how I feel but wonder no more. I love you baby and I need you. Knowing you is the greatest thing that happened in my entire existence. I never realized how happy and complete I am with you by my side. You're so cute and strong and I know that what I feel for you, I haven't felt for anyone else. You're the only one for me.** I **love you so much and will always love until forever. That's a promise that I'll surely going to keep forever in my heart.**_

 _ **From**_ _ **Ember Mclain, your one and only...**_

 _ **P.S: Come outside to the roof, I got a little surprise for you...**_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Oh no...Don't tell me that she's under _another_ love spell!...'Danny exclaimed as he looked around, worried that she would pop out of no where and jump him like she did last week in the alley.

Glancing around and sweating a bit, he gulped as he re-read the last part and realized that she was on his roof, waiting for him to meet up with her. This didn't make any sense, Cupid was removed from power and he was certain that Aphrodite wouldn't be like her son,given how appalled she seemed upon learning of her boy's prank.

"Wait a minute, Ember's guitar has it's own love spell, could she-...'Danny wondered.

It was a possibility that maybe she _somehow_ got dosed with her own love spell, he didn't know how or why such a thing could happen but it was a possibility. He didn't want that possibility to be true, they had just became good friends and he wasn't sure if he could even _survive_ another lovey-dovey frenzy from her.

He gulped when he remembered how she acted last week and how she was all over him, trying to kiss and hug him. The memories made his face burn and he gulped once more as he realized that she was outside, waiting for him for whatever she planned to do to him _this_ time.

"I got to find someway to snap her out of it..."Danny realized before surrendering to the fact that he had to go to her.

Ember was his friend now and if she was in trouble, he had to help her. If she was under another love spell, he had to help snap her out of it...He could only hope that he'd keep her at bay long enough to help her out of it. After some reluctance, he fazed up to on top of the Fenton OP center, but to his surprise, he didn't see Ember anywhere.

"Where is she?...'He muttered, keeping his guard up in case she suddenly appeared and tried to kiss him or something.

Suddenly he heard some strange noise, turning around he saw what looked to be a bunch of...of water balloon's fall on top of him. Danny was too shock that he didn't even bother becoming intangible and he was suddenly soaked completely with not water but some kind of paint...green paint to be more precise.

"What the hell?!...'He exclaimed as he processed what the heck just happened.

He's just been attacked by about a ton of paint balloons and he was now coated in green paint...It didn't take long for him to realize that he's been the victim of some kind of prank. Suddenly a paper smacked into his face and he saw that it was another note, this time it says.

 ** _"I hope you liked my surprise"_**

* * *

Elsewhere, in a nearby alley, far away from the prank scene, Youngblood was laughing his head off upon watching his enemy fall victim to his prank.

 _ **"HAHAHAAHA!** _ He totally fell for it..."He chortled and nearly toppled over, finding it hilarious.

"Indeed, he did..."The assistant said in a more composed tone, having laughed at the state of Phantom, though he wanted to be more mature about it.

"Did you see the look on his face when he got that mushy love letter, it was priceless..."Youngblood laughed so hard, his sides started to hurt a bit.

"It was quite a challenge writing that letter without losing my appetite but I dare say he seemed to have believed it..."The skeleton monkey said to his bratty boss who was still laughing.

"Even better, he's probably going to go yell at his stupid girlfriend for the prank...man I'm good..."Youngblood said once his laughter calmed down.

Suddenly he realized that he wasn't done yet, he had managed to prank only one of the two people he wanted to get even with and there was still one person left, a certain nasty teenage ghost girl who was probably in her realm, dreaming about the boy who would likely yell at her the next time he saw her.

Wouldn't it be even funnier if she had something to yell at him as well?

"Come on...I have another idea..."Youngblood ordered.

"Oh dear, now what?...'The assistant whined until he was dragged back into the ghost zone.

"Well Phantom just got a little surprise from his girlfriend...so shouldn't his girlfriend get one as well?..."Youngblood said, dropping his hint.

His assistant knew that this was risky but he also knew that his advice would fall on deaf ears. When Youngblood was in a mischievous mood, it was impossible to snap him out of it.

* * *

 _In the Ghost Zone_

 _Ember's realm_

The ghostly pop princess was currently trying to think of a new song to write. It's been a week since she chose to go the honest route and she was determined to write a song that would rock the house and make her famous. However since she wasn't using any of her powers and was determined to do this the hard way...It was taking a little longer but she didn't mind.

After all, she was Ember Mclain and she never backed out of a challenge.

"Now come on...New song...New song..."Ember muttered as she tried to over come her stupid writers block.

However, she suddenly heard a knock on her door and she got up, wondering who it could be. Upon opening the door, she saw a large bouquet of random flowers on her doorstep.

"Not again Skulker...'Ember sighed in dismay, thinking her stupid ex-boyfriend was trying to pick her up again.

Just yesterday he tried to butter her up with fake apologies and pick up lines that were about as smooth as the Box Ghost was ferocious. She was about to throw the flowers away until she realized the name on the card was "Danny", not Skulker.

"What?...'Ember said as she picked it up and read what was on it.

" _ **To Ember, the prettiest girl I have ever known.**_

 ** _I just want to tell you this, from the bottom of my heart, you're the only girl for me. I love you._**

 _ **Love, Danny.**_

Ember's jaw dropped at the message and she felt her own face heat up, she was sure that she was blushing all over. She couldn't believe this, this had to be some kind of joke. I mean sure she liked Danny...a lot...but it's only been about a week since the Valentine's day incident and their decision to be friends. He made it very clear that he wasn't emotionally ready for a romance and she was curious as to why he seemed to make a total 180 in just a few days.

"Danny..."Ember muttered in confusion as she examined the flowers closer, though she suddenly heard a strange ticking sound...'What?...'Ember thought as she looked closer and to her shock she saw some small plastic bag within the flowers and a timer that suddenly went off?!

" _ **AHHH!..."**_ Ember shouted as she dropped the phony bouquet and suddenly found herself covered with some strange substance.

"W-What the hell is this?...'She shouted in rage as she looked closer and noticed that it was whip cream.

It didn't take long for her to figure out that she's been set up, someone pranked her and they were going to pay for it

* * *

 _Several yards away_

Youngblood had literally collapsed to the ground from laughing so hard. He used his binoculars to see his masterpiece and he still didn't know if it was just as funny as what he did to Phantom or funnier.

"Oh man...This rocks.."Youngblood guffawed while his assistant only waited for him to calm down.

"Are we done yet, and hopefully ready to think of a _constructive_ plan...'His assistant demanded but Youngblood shook his head.

"As if, this whole fake mushy thing between the two of them is a gold mine...and I have a bunch of other plans...Come on...'Youngblood ordered and he practically dragged his assistant back to their domain to think of new ways to torture the two teenaged ghosts and put them against each other.

His assistant sighed, already knowing that Youngblood, like many children, was playing with fire and like a lot of children, he was too stupid to stop before he got burned.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Elsewhere_

In an unspecified area in the ghost zone, two ghosts were in deep conversation. They were a paint covered Danny and a whip cream covered Ember Mclain. The reason they were both in this area was because they had both had been on the way to see the other about what the other one had supposedly done to them and had come across each other at some mid point location between the portal and Ember's realm.

At first they had yelled at the other and accused them of committing the prank only for them to realize that they had both been pranked and that the other had nothing to do with it. Someone had messed with them and tried to pin the blame on someone else.

"I wonder who could have set up those pranks..."Danny pondered as he examined the fake love letter he brought along with him.

"Who ever it is will be in for a world of hurt once I get my hands on them..."Ember fumed and her hair was sharing her mood. She was furious at two things, that someone had pranked her and almost convinced her that it had been Danny, who had also been pranked. She didn't accept that, she had a policy for stuff like this.

Anyone who tried to mess with her will have to face very unpleasant consequences.

"Easy girl, we have to think who would try to prank both of us and try to put us against each other. .."Danny wondered.

They both thought for a moment, trying to brainstorm any possible suspects who would try and pull such a childish act and Ember suddenly got an idea.

"Cupid..."Ember suggested.

"Cupid? What makes you think it's him?..."Danny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Think about it, romance themed pranks meant to get me mad at you and vice verse, remember that Cupid has been stripped of his power and he's probably trying to mess with us in some other way..."Ember said, feeling furious of the stupid cherub still trying to mess with her love life.

Danny considered it but he kinda doubted it, sure Cupid had been a prankster but this seemed a little too...childish even for him.

"I don't know Ember..."Danny said.

"Danny, that jerk placed a love spell on me that made me hot for you for days, I still see him trying to mess with us, even if he's practically powerless..."Ember said stubbornly to him and Danny blushed at the reminder despite himself.

"All right, I say we go to the Acropolis and see for ourselves..."Danny suggested and the two were off.

The two ghosts were eager to interrogate the suspect and get their much needed payback.

* * *

 _At the Acropolis_

Danny and Ember, no longer covered in their respective gunk, had arrived to the Acropolis and immediately saw Pandora whom came to greet her guests.

"Ah, Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain, what brings you both here?..."Pandora asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Lady Pandora, we came by because we wanted to ask you something?..."Ember said in a surprisingly polite tone to the Grecian warrior ghost.

"What is it?..."She asked the two young ghosts.

"Is Cupid still here? We have a bone to pick with him..."Danny said.

"By Cupid you mean Eros, my cousin's son right?..."Pandora asked and the two nodded.

"He's currently in the stables cleaning up after my horses, I'll go get him..."Pandora said before leaving to fetch the cherub.

About 5 minutes later, Pandora dragged an exhausted looking and sweaty Cupid who was no longer wearing his decorative diaper, instead he was now wearing a grounds keeper uniform and he looked angry enough to bite someone, especially upon seeing the two of them.

"You two?! What are you doing here?..."Cupid said angrily only to be smacked by Pandora.

"Watch your tone brat..."Pandora hissed, causing the child-like ghost to whimper in pain.

"Why have you both come here?..."He asked in a more calm tone while the two ghosts still looked angry.

"Recognize these?..."Danny accused as he handed the fake love letter and the whip cream covered flower.

"Why are you showing me this? Here to brag that my mother set you both up?..."He said sarcastically but Danny saw the look on confusion on his face.

"Quit bullshitting us, we know you did this..."Ember shouted and raised a fist.

"What are you going on about girl?..."He said in an angry, lost tone.

"You mean you didn't do this or send Ember those exploding flowers earlier?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"Certainly not..."He spat, obviously feeling insulted by the accusation.

"Don't lie to us you little twerp . .."Ember sneered only to be halted by Pandora.

"I'm afraid he's speaking the truth, Eros has been here working non stop all week, I have security all over this place so there is no way that he could have done these things, believe me, I would know if he had snuck away..."Pandora pointed out and Ember frowned.

"You mean you didn't have a hand at the pranks we've faced today?..."Ember asked in a somewhat disappointed tone as she had been looking forward decking the smug little cherub who only look more angry.

"Insolent girl, I lost my position and powers because of you, not to mention I've been up to my ears in chores, if I wanted to get back at you, I would have done something far more elaborated that such juvenile acts..."Cupid growled only to be met with another smack by Pandora.

"That's enough Eros, now go back to work..."She barked to the former spirit of love who sighed.

 _"One day..._ "He thought angrily before leaving his tormentor and the two who caused him his very torment to begin with.

Danny and Ember only stood there, processing the fact that their first suspect was actually innocent, hard to believe but it was true.

"Darn, I was sure that it was him..."Ember muttered as she and Danny flew away from the Acropolis, back with no lead suspects.

"If it wasn't Cupid, I wonder who set us up like that...who else would try and pull a prank on us and why?..."Danny muttered out loud.

He wasn't the only one curious. Ember was currently trying to brainstorm anyone that she knew who would be dumb enough to try and pull such a stupid prank on her. Since she was still on bad terms with the other ghosts due to wanting to be friends with Danny, the list of suspects wasn't small as she tried to think of another likely candidate since Cupid had his little alibi.

She tried to think of someone else who would have a grudge against her, she ruled out Spectra since this wasn't her style, Skulker also was a hunter and wouldn't bother with childish pranks. ..

"Childish..."Ember muttered the word and then her mind recalled something that happened only yesterday.

She remembered running into Youngblood who was being more obnoxious than usual and how he tried to make fun of her and her supposed romance with Danny until she finally lost her patience with the brat and gave him some unofficial corporal punishment.

"Danny, could I see that letter again..."Ember said and Danny handed it to her.

Upon re-reading the fake love letter, Ember became angry as she had finally managed to recognize the handwriting, she had only seen it one other time but Ember had a great memory and a low tolerance for idiots who tried to mess with her.

"That little creep..."She hissed.

"What is it Ember?..."Danny asked as he realized she might have discovered who their mysterious harasser was.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, it's Youngblood and his boney little rat..."She shouted and nearly tore the note up in anger.

"Youngblood..."Danny said though he wasn't really surprised.

"I recognize his assistant's handwriting...not to mention that those stupid pranks have his name written all over it now..."Ember said and Danny realized her logic.

It was certainly in-character for the child like ghost to do, he's been teasing the two of them for days now and it seems he's decided to go to the next level. Danny saw Ember turn around, her hair blazing in anger and her eyes nearly became red.

"Hey, where are you going?..."Danny asked as he tried to keep up with her.

"I'm going to find that little brat and give him a good spanking, along with a bunch of other stuff..."Ember hissed, feeling angry.

It was bad enough that Youngblood had pranked them but she couldn't stand that it took such a while to figure it out, especially since it had been so obvious. It didn't matter now, Youngblood had messed with both her and her friend and he needed to be taught a lesson. Suddenly Danny came in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hold on Ember..."He said as he tried to halt her.

"What's with you baby pop? Don't you want to get even with that little creep for what he did to us?..."Ember demanded only to see that he had an intrigued look on his face.

"As satisfying as it would be to smack him around, I was thinking, wouldn't it be poetic if Youngblood got a little taste of his own medicine?..."Danny hinted and Ember blinked a bit, realizing what he was suggesting.

"What exactly do you have in mind babypop? ..."Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm saying, Youngblood likes pulling pranks but I bet you that he hasn't experience being on the other end of one..."Danny started. .."What do you say Ember, up for some karmic payback?..."Danny suggested.

Ember blinked before a wicked smile formed on her face, not the same dark kind that she had when she and Danny were still on opposing sides, but one of interest, not for vengeance but for justice. She has come to know the difference now.

"I think I like the thought of messing with him like that..."Ember said with interest. .."So what's the plan?..."She asked him.

"You're asking the wrong guy, Youngblood might be a little creep but he's clever, and we're gonna need an extra person if we want to get even..."Danny pointed out.

"Then who should we get?..."Ember asked before placing her hands on her hips.

"We need someone who is creative and child like too, someone who is as mischievous as Youngblood but more clever...and I think I know who can help us..."Danny said as he explained to Ember who they needed before leaving to find her.

One thing that was for sure, Youngblood would soon meet his match.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Youngblood's realm_

The child jester grinned wickedly as he kept writing out potential pranks to pull on Danny and Ember. Right now the two we're probably yelling and giving each other the cold shoulder over the pranks the thought the other did. That was cherry on top as far as Youngblood was concern. He got to prank and he got away with it. He also had another way to keep messing with them, by luring them into a false sense of security by pretending the other was sorry before striking again.

It was classic...

"Now for Ember, I doubt she'll accept flowers this time...maybe a box of chocolate sent as an apology, but its actually a stink bomb..."He scribbled down while his assistant shook his head.

"Don't you think it's best to quit while your ahead, I mean what if the two of them figure things out..."His assistant pointed out but Youngblood paid no mind.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing..."He said before trying to think of some way to get Phantom as well. However before the bratty ghost could write it down, he suddenly felt something hit him on the back of the head...hard...

" _ **Ouch! What was that for?..."He demanded to his assistant who had been looking the other way.**_

"What are you talking about?..."He asked innocently, making Youngblood even angrier.

"You thumped me on the back of my head. .."He accused.

"I did no such of thing..."The skeleton monkey denied, however he suddenly found falling backwards, the chair he had been sitting on had been moved a bit.

" _ **Ow!** Why_ did you move my chair?..."The assistant shouted.

"I didn't even touch anything monkey boy, you're the one who hit me..."Youngblood said before the two could continue arguing, they suddenly heard a strange music echoe through their realm...

It was a lullaby.

"What in the world?..."The assistant muttered as he saw that there was a music box on the ground, with the melody of _"rock_ a _bye baby"_ playing softly.

"Alright, who's here?..."Youngblood demanded but received no answer.

"Show yourself coward..."Youngblood shouted as he and his assist prepared to deal with whoever was dumb enough to intrude on them. However before they could do anything, the lights suddenly turned off, filling their realm with darkness and only his assistant realized what must be happening.

"Oh no..."He muttered in dismay before the darkness kicked in.

Once it was dark, the jester and monkey were assaulted. It was too dark to see anything but someone had grabbed the both of them and started roughing them a bit.

"What's going on! Show yourselves!..."

"Unhand me!..."

 _ **Ouch!**_ What are you doing?

What is this thing?

Hands off my costume- _**ah!**_

The two had been in a struggle and were suddenly shoved out the door, or literally kicked out, back in the light but they ended up landing painfully on a nearby floating rock.

"What the heck?..."Youngblood muttered until he realized that he was no longer wearing his jester costume.

He was wearing...and _diaper?_ He immediately turned to his still dazed assistant who was suddenly shoved into a pink teddy bear costume, before Youngblood could poke fun at it, someone had appeared be for them It was a white haired girl with green eyes and she was wearing a black and white costume, and she was holding a camera in her hand.

"Say cheese..."The girl said before taking the picture, momentarily blinding the two because of the flash.

Once they came to, Youngblood glared menacingly at her, realizing that this was her doing. However he suddenly heard laughter form behind. Looking up, he saw Phantom and Ember coming out of their realm, looking very pleased and he realized what had just happened.

They had pranked him...

"You two. .."He shouted in anger.

"Aw, look at that dipstick, the baby just learned to talk..."Ember said mockingly.

"Pretty soon he'll start walking too..."Danny said in the same tone, which made Youngblood even madder.

"Wait till I get my hands on you two jerks.."Youngblood shouted and got up, only for the very _loose_ diaper they put on him start to slide down a bit, which he noticed and embarrassed , he gripped on it to save his modesty, causing the three ghosts to laugh even harder.

"Consider this payback for the flowers and letter Youngblood..."Danny said in between his laughter.

"How did you guys even get in our realm, the door was locked..."The embarrassed skeleton dressed as a teddy bear asked.

"Humans can faze through anything in the ghost zone though you can thank my sister Dani for setting this all up..."Danny gestured to the little girl who was smiling proudly as she held the camera.

"No problem big brother..."Dani said sweetly before turning to the baby dressed boy...""Hate to break it to you Young-butt but Danny is my brother and only I get to make fun of him and who he dates..."She said sternly before turning to get brother.

"I got the picture guys..."Dani said to the two.

"Give me that camera..."Youngblood made a grab for it only for Ember to pull it away and play keep away.

"You want it, then get it like a big boy..."Ember teased, loving this more and more.

"Now Ember, you shouldn't be so rough on the baby, you might give him a boo-boo..."Danny joked, making Youngblood even more furious.

Before he could do or say anything to avenge his torn apart dignity, many more ghosts passed by and started pointing and laughing at the embarrassing display of baby -Youngblood and his skeleton teddy bear. The two humiliated ghosts retreated to the safety of their lair with Youngblood shouting only this at them.

"NO FAIR!..."He shouted before slamming the door.

Once he was gone, Danny, Ember and Dani were all still laughing, feeling much better after getting their much needed payback thanks to a certain little pre-teen mastermind.

"Not bad kid..."Ember said once she stopped laughing.

"Thanks but it really wasn't that hard..."Dani said proudly to the ghostly pop idol.

Ember admitted at she had been a little skeptical when Danny enlisted his little sister to help them figure out a way to prank Youngblood. Ember had only teamed up with her a few days ago to take down Paulina but that was something completely different. However, according to Danny, Danielle fancied herself as comedian and had a taste of both mischief and justice and she certainly loved combining the two things together.

"Did you see the look on Youngblood's face once he realized that he was wearing baby clothes..."Danny chuckled.

"I sure did and you both were right, this was way more satisfying than just give in him a spanking..."Ember agreed, feeling better right now..."That was pretty clever Danielle, knocking the lights out and getting Youngblood during that moment, I don't think he'll ever live this down..."Ember said to the younger ghoul who smiled.

"It's been a pleasure working with ya again Ember...we should do this more often..."Dani said, referring to the pranks though her brother looked at her in disapproval.

"So...I held by end of the _bargain...so..."She_ started slowly and both teens smiled as they knew what she wanted.

"Alright, we promised we'd get you ice cream for helping with Youngblood, so let's go..."Danny said and chuckled when his little sister smiled widely.

"Alright, I want a big caramel sundae with nuts, chocolate sauce and cherries..."Dani said excitedly to her brother who nodded.

"Okay, anything ya want, it's on me..."Danny said only for Ember to grin suddenly.

"If that's the case then maybe I'll get a chocolate soft serve while we're there, you did say you were paying after all. .."Ember said giggling while Danny rolled his eyes but said nothing.

The two teens and kid left the area, spending the rest of the afternoon getting ice cream and bonding a bit. Ember enjoyed hanging out with Danny and realized she also got along with his little sister as well. Dani was a cute kid and had a lot of spunk and Ember found herself becoming fond of the younger ghoul. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and they all learned a little something that day. Ember learned that she might have made a new friend in one of Danny's sister, Danny learned that both Ember and his sister had a voracious appetite when it came to chocolate, a discovery which took a chunk out of his wallet but he also learned that he really didn't mind all that much.

They also hoped that Youngblood would learn from his own experience. He better be careful with whom he tries to mess with now since he had just gone against prankster Dani Phantom and lost.

A learning experience they knew that the childish boy ghost wouldn't forget for a long, _long_ time.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Amberline_**

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Kimera20:** Eh...We all have to " _meet the parents_ " at one point.

 **wiseguy2415:** If looks could kill, Paulina would have been killed on the spot during the trial, like a 1000 times over.

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe but I'm sure Pinky, Claws and everyone else at Bludworth did that for her :)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see you next time :)_**


	16. Amberline

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Amberline_**

 _More details about Ember's past and the horrible not-date that would lead to her untimely death._

* * *

 _Casper High_

 _30 years ago_

 _In September of 1977_

It was a windy early September morning when a young girl, no older than sixteen, had arrived to the local high school known as Casper High. This girl had long auburn-red hair that was in a pony tail, along with blue eyes and fair skin along with rosy lips, along with a dejected expression on her young face.

"Here we go...'She sighed before entering her high school.

This girl was named Amberline Mclain, age 16 and she had both desires and dreams. Her greatest of both is to one day become a famous singer and that everyone would know who she was. She also had the desire to say that she was gorgeous, popular and everyone liked her and thought she was cool.

She wanted to say that, but if she did that, it would have been a lie.

She wasn't gorgeous since most guys didn't even know that she was alive, she certainly wasn't popular and she didn't have any close friends. She wasn't very distinctive, she didn't stand out, especially with the plain, modest clothes she was wearing. Overall, she was just an unnoticeable face in the crowed. She's always been that way.

Overall, it was like she was basically invisible...and the few times she was noticed, it was never pleasant for her.

Most of the time, kids were either ignore her and some of them would give her mocking stares, like she was their inferior. It was even worse if she was unfortunate to come across the A-Listers, the school's most exclusive clique of cool, rich popular kids who seemed to enjoy picking on whomever they deemed inferior.

And that was her.

She was a common target of their abuse, especially by their leader, a girl named Alexandria Green. She was the most popular girl in the whole school as well as her bully for the last two years straight. One could say that Alexandria was her opposite and they would be right. She was after all, pretty, popular, rich and had all the teachers wrapped around her little finger since her rich family always donated a lot of money to the school, making her except from scorn. She was also mean, spoiled and her favorite hobby was harassing the losers, especially her. She still didn't know why that girl seemed to hate her and target her more than any other kid in school. She still didn't know what she had said or done that made her come after her with the pranks, teasing and insults.

One thing that was certain was that Alexandria was the queen of the school and she signaled Amberline out to be her court jester.

 _"I haven't seen her today...Maybe she's absent..."_ She thought hopefully as she made her way to her locker to get her books for class. However, she suddenly heard some commotion nearby and turned around and felt her heart start to race.

It was him...

David Parker, the handsomest and most desirable guy in school. He was a tall, blonde boy with great hair, dreamy blue eyes and perfect teeth, along with an dimpled chin and a lot of muscles. He was also the love of her life, not that he knew that of course.

It wasn't his fault since she's never had a chance to speak with him...despite how much she wanted to.

 _'David..._ 'Amberline thought dreamily as she admired the handsome boy from a distance.

David was her dream man, every since freshman year she wanted him to notice her, it was actually on the first day of ninth grade that she first saw him and she knew that she was hook, line and sinker. Unfortunately for her, so was every other girl in school, including Alexandria. She and David had been dating on-off for almost two years now and that was another reason why she couldn't approach him.

As much as high school sucked for her, David was her only silver lining. She promised herself that one day she would make it as a singer, she would be famous, popular and people would like her.

Maybe then he would notice her...

 _"One day..._ 'She thought as she mentally visualized herself as a famous rock star with legion of fans and having David as her boyfriend.

That was her greatest desire.

"I got to stop daydreaming, class starts in a bit...'She muttered as she went back to getting her book for class. However, she suddenly felt a hand tapping at her shoulder and she heard a voice call to her.

"Hello there..."A deep, smooth, masculine voice said and Amberline felt her breath hitch upon hearing it. Turning around, she blushed when she saw who it was...

It was David Parker…

" _Oh my..."_ She thought in disbelief.

"Hello...You're Mclain right?...'He asked in that dreamy voice that turned her legs into jelly.

"Y-Yes...uh...my first name is Amberline...but I prefer to be called Ember..."She stuttered, feeling her face become red and butterflies in her tummy.

"Ember huh?...Cool nickname...'He commented, sending that dazzling smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth.

 _"Am I dreaming?..._ 'Ember thought in amazement as she couldn't believe that the hottest guy at school was actually _talking_ to her.

David was actually talking to her?! He...He was noticing her? It was like something out of a dream!

"So anyway Ember, wanna catch a movie tonight, they are showing a new space movie and I wanted to see if you were interest..."He asked smoothly and Ember almost died there.

"Tha _t's it, I'm dreaming..._ 'She thought as she discreetly pinched herself but to her joy, she was actually awake.

David was actually asking her out?!

" _I can't believe this..._ 'She thought in amazement until she realized that she had yet to agree to it yet. Unable to find her voice, she settle for nodding her head and to her joy, he sent another dazzling smile at her.

'Great, meet me at the theater tonight at nine, see ya Ember!"... David left the still stunned, smitten girl behind.

Amberline or Ember still couldn't believe it, the boy of her dreams had invited her to the movies tonight, she still couldn't believe it.

"Oh man, I'm going to the movies with David tonight...'She muttered, feeling more lovesick than ever.

Amberline had basically been on cloud nine for the rest of the school day, she didn't even care about the usual junk from teachers, being ignored by her fellow peers and the usual garbage she had to deal here.

She was far too happy to let it spoil her mood.

She knew that tonight, things seem to be looking up for her, maybe things would start to change for her.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

 _at 8:30 pm_

Amberline, also known as Ember had just gotten out of her house, a large, elegant looking two story house in the suburbs. She was pleased that her parents weren't here tonight, her father had left for a business trip this morning and took her mother with her, leaving her home alone. She liked it that way since she knew that there was no way they would let her go to the movies with David, especially dressed like this.

Her folks and her didn't get along well, they always bossed her around and forced her to do things the way they believed it should be done. They made her wear very modest and not exactly flattering clothes that would be more suited for an aspiring nun. She was certain they would flip out if they saw her wearing what she had right now.

She was currently wearing a wild, rocker like outfit that she had discreetly had made behind her parents back. She would sometimes dress up in it and practice guitar, as she visualized herself performing in a concert stadium with millions of fans chanting her name and cheering for her. It was also the only thing she had in her closest that could even been close to be considered hot and she needed all she could to keep David's attention on herself.

Her outfit consisted on a cool black choker around her neck that she picked up during her last trip shopping with her mother, a black one-shouldered tank-top she made from an otherwise lame T-shirt, she just cut-off and modified the sleeves and even tore off an considerable chunk of it to show of her belly-button like all the other girls were doing now a days. She also added one long, black glove that covered most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm, a style used by a lot of her favorite rock singers, and she really liked how it turned out. She was also wearing a pair of black leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots, she managed to buy behind her mother and father's backs.

Overall she managed to make a killer outfit, one that reflected the true her or rather the person she wished she could be. A hot, wild, confident rocker who would always be noticed...that was probably why she liked it so much.

 _"I sure hope that he likes it too..."_ She thought, feeling a little self-conscious but squashed it.

This would probably be her only chance at David and she wasn't going to blow it. She had to be cool, calm and charming if she wanted to land him as a boyfriend. Checking her watch to see that it was already 8:35, the movie theater was a 10 minute walk from her house and she didn't want to risk being late.

"I better get going..."She said as she walked to her destination, feeling a mixture of disbelief, excitement and anxiety all swell within her but she wasn't going to let it hold her back.

She knew that tonight was going to be the night that everything would begin to change for her.

* * *

 _About 4 hours later_

 _12:57 a.m._

Standing at the front of the movie theater entrance was a 16 year old girl who looked unhappy. If someone had looked closer, they would see that she looked like she was about to cry. She was Amberline Mclain and she was all by herself, David wasn't with her and that was the reason why she feeling down.

As she saw the employees lock the theater and went home and she had to accept the truth...

David wasn't coming and never intended to in the first place

She had spent the last 4 hours waiting for him, repeating to herself that " _he's just running late",_ as well as mentally conjuring up a series of situations as to explain why he hasn't showed up yet, like maybe his car broke down or he ran into trouble as well as then seeing him run up to her, apologize and explain why he was so late and then they would see what was left of the moment.

She did that in hopes that he would come and that he wouldn't really stand her up.

What a fool she was!

But David never showed up and she had to stop lying to herself. She was so stupid to think he actually was interested in her. David was the hottest guy at school and had practically every female at his feet.

Why on earth would he even bother noticing a girl everyone else either ignored unless it was a joke.

She realized that was all she was to him, that was all she was to everyone!

She was just ajoke...

A big, fat, stupid _joke_!

 _"David, how could you?..."_ Ember thought sadly as she felt her heart break at the realization the horrible truth about the guy she thought might have been her soulmate.

David had been both her crush and the only thing that made her experience at Casper High even remotely bearable. She was in love with him and often dreamed of a time where they would be together, he would tell her that he cared about her, she would show him her interest in music and maybe even perform for him.

Wouldn't have been so wonderful to hear him cheer for her and tell her that she was a good singer, that her dream wasn't stupid and that he thought she might have a chance of becoming famous one day. That was what she wanted more than anything but it seems the boy she believed had been perfect had double crossed her.

He hurt her, far worse that any insult or prank Alexandria had ever done to her.

After all, he was her boyfriend and they were both popular, hot rich kids. She was probably the reason why he did this, he probably played this on her in hopes of impressing her and pleasing her tormentor. Either way it didn't matter.

He still showed that he didn't care about her at all...He still hurt her bad either way.

"I'm so stupid..."She said as she felt hot tears fall from her eyes as humiliation consumed her.

She couldn't take it anymore and ran home, her tears nearly blinding her but she somehow managed to get home and slam the door shut. Making a beeline for her bedroom, she threw herself onto her bed and was sobbing into her pillow.

"Idiot! Idiot!"...She screamed into her pillow. Her hysterical, loud cries soon turned into shallow sobs.

It was obvious it was a joke from the start. She should have seen it coming but she didn't and she got hurt because of that.

'David...I...I was hoping...you would have different..."Ember whispered before more tears came out.

It hurt to know that the one person whom she had so much hope in betrayed and used her in such a way. He didn't care that he used her feelings, stomped on her heart and left her waiting and waiting for him.

She got hurt...She got hurt bad...

Saddest, humiliation and exhaustion finally took a toll on the poor girl and she found herself forced into a bitter slumber.

She was so exhausted and in deep sleep that she knew that she wouldn't be able to wake till morning. She didn't know that in just an hour, a fire would break out in her very own home. She had no idea of knowing that it would consume her entire house and everything inside it...including her.

She also had no way of knowing that her parents would return in the morning only to see both their home and only child gone.

And nothing but ashes would remain.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 _ **Operation: Matchmaker**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I understand that this might be a little similar to Ember's past that I used in my " _Resurrected Memories'_ stories but I tried to make some change there so it would be completely identical. It's just that I used Ember's official backstory in both Cupid's Wrath and Resurrected Memories.

Either way, I hope this is alright.

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Wiseguy2415:** She certainly is :3

 **Invader Johnny:** He certainly did find out the hard way that it's not wise to go against them, especially with prankster princess Danielle on their side...

 **Dreams Come True 996** and **Kimera20:** Thanks guys :)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see you next time :)_**


	17. Operation: Matchmaker

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Operation Matchmaker:_**

 _Takes place one month after the Valentine's Day incident_

 _A bored Dani decides to play matchmaker for our favorite couple. What could go wrong?_

* * *

 _March 14_ _th_

 _(3 weeks after Youngblood's Mischief)_

It was a rainy March afternoon in the city of Amity Park. It was drizzling outside and most of its citizens chose to spend their day indoors, such as the members of the cities' most unique family.

The Fenton's….

"Man, when is it going to stop?...'Dani loudly complained as she watched the raindrops hit the window.

She liked many other children at this time, was bored staying inside and would much rather play outside, had the weather been better that is.

"What's with the long face Dani-girl?..."Jack, the father of the family, said after returning from the kitchen with a large sandwich in hand.

"It's raining outside and there is nothing on today…'She sighed as gestured the TV she stopped watching a long time ago.

There was nothing on besides kiddie shows and boring political talk shows and the only good stuff was on paper-view and after the last time she watched that R-rated movie over a month ago, her parents found out when they got the bill and banned her from using it under the penalty of a long grounding. So here she was, stuck with nothing to watch and unable to go outside to play due to the rain which meant she was experiencing the one thing she absolutely couldn't stand under ANY circumstances.

She was bored.

"A little boring huh?..."Jack asked, getting a nod from her…. "Eh, I'm sure there's something to do around here, you know we got a pretty cool checkerboard around here, you and I can play a round...though I got to warn you, I'm a shark at it…"Jack suggested with an eager smile on his face.

"Checkers….'Dani said as she considered it. It certainly beat just sitting there and doing nothing, she guessed.

"Alright, I guess that could be fun..."She said as her father grinned widely.

"Alright! I'll get it…"The father shouted excitedly as he went to get the checkerboard.

Dani just waited, happy that at least she had something to do now even if it was something as small as checkers.

* * *

 _Later_

Dani was now searching for someone else to play with. It was still raining and all there was to do was either play checkers or die of boredom. She played with " _the shark"_ and beat him and after three rematches, she had three more victories before dad left to brood, leaving the little girl in desire for another playmate.

 _"_ _I never realized dad could be such a sore loser…_ 'The little girl thought as she recalled their last match about 5 minutes ago after her dad knocked the board away after she said " _King me"._

Granted, maybe if she didn't milk the gloating dance each time she won, he might not have been in such a sore mood but she was a kid and she was just having a little fun. Now she needed to find another person to play with and since dad was being a party pooper and mom was out doing grocery shopping, which left only her siblings. She went to her sister Jazz's room first. She knocked on the door and awaited a response.

"It's open…"Jazz said from inside.

Dani opened to see her sister with a large amount of books and papers on her desk, a normal occurrence in the Fenton household, especially since her graduation was coming soon.

"Hey Jazz, you want to play some checkers?..."Dani asked as she entered her sister's room.

"Sorry Dani but I got to cram for physics test coming up, why don't you play with Danny…"Jazz said as she continued to read her textbook.

"Alright…"The little ghost girl sighed as she went to search for her big brother.

However after checking his room, the lab and the kitchen, she suddenly remembered that he wasn't home. He had gone to the Ghost Zone to visit some of his ghostly friends.

She regretted not going along with him.

"Darn it…"The bored little ghost girl cursed under her breath as she was now left with nothing to do but wait for the rain to light up but from the looks of it, it didn't look like it would any time soon.

However, before she could think about it, she suddenly heard noise coming from down in the lab.

"Huh?...'She said as she changed into her ghost form and flew down to see what all the ruckus was.

Once there she saw that it was her older brother Danny along with his friend Ember Mclain. She hasn't seen her since they teamed up to pull that awesome prank on Youngblood a few weeks ago.

"Hey Dani…" Her brother greeted upon seeing her.

"Hey kid…'Ember waved.

"Hey guys, what's up?...'Dani asked curiously.

"Oh the usual, had another fight with Skulker but as always, I managed to kick his butt…'Danny said in a monotone voice.

"With a little help from yours truly…"Ember said with a smirk.

"Yeah, how could I forget your sneak attack when you used that fist thingy from your guitar to clobber Skulker…"Danny said with a chuckle.

"I know Skulker is a freak that needs to get some therapy but lately he's been more at it than ever, this is like his fifth attack this week and it's only Tuesday…'Dani said in exasperation.

"I think that's kind of my fault…You see the other night that big oaf tried to make me take him back and as always I refused, I think that's part of the reason why he's being more stubborn lately…'Ember confessed and looked a little guilty at her male friend.

"First off Ember, you're too good for that jerk and he needs to accept that and second, it's not your fault, he's already been after my pelt since day one and he still would hunt me with or without you in the equation…"Danny said, making sure that she knew that she was not responsible for Skulker's actions.

"Mind telling us what he tried to do and how you turned him down…'Dani asked with interest since this was much less boring than checkers.

'Well, it went on like this…"Ember started.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Last Sunday_

 _Ember had just exited Kitty's realm. She had spent most of the day going over wedding details with her best friend who had named her the maid of honor. Ember was thrilled by the proposition and she wasted no time helping her best friend plan the wedding of her dreams._

 _They had spent a grand total of six hours and that was just going over the guest list and tomorrow they were supposed to choose flowers._

 _"_ _I still can't believe Johnny is inviting the Box Ghost to be one of the groomsmen…'Ember muttered as she rolled her eyes._

 _Though given how often the biker had gotten into fights with the other denizens of the Ghost Zone, she supposed not many people would have been willing to take up the role unless there was something in it for them._

 _That was the way of the Ghost Zone in most parts, sad but true._

 _'_ _Ember!...'A booming and unfortunately familiar voice shouted._

 _Ember sighed and contemplated teleporting to not deal with this but decided she didn't want to credit Skulker for giving her the monster migraine she always got when she teleported. Reluctantly, she saw the robotic ghost holding up a bouquet of cheap daisies that were being crushed in his fake hand._

 _She sighed, knowing she wanted no part in this._

 _"_ _What do you want Skulker? I'm busy…'She said with her arms crossed, wanting to get this over with._

 _"_ _Just hear me out…'Skulker started and took a deep "breath"._

 _"_ _Look Ember, I know we had a falling out and things had been….unusual lately but please, accept these flowers as a token of my apology and come back to me…"Skulker pleaded, sounding like he was legitimately sorry but Ember knew better._

 _She was not fooled and she was not impressed at all._

 _"_ _For the hundredth time I said_ _ **no**_ _Skulker, I broke up with you and that's final!...'Ember said harshly, not even caring for the fake apologetic look on his face and the old flower routine._

 _He had done that the last time they had broken up but she was wiser now and she would not fall for it when she knew Skulker didn't mean half the stuff he said, he just wanted what he claimed belonged to him._

 _Ember belonged to no one but herself!_

 _"_ _Ember, I know that you might still be angry but-…'He started but was cut off by the ghostly diva's scream._

 _"_ _No "but's" Skulker, do you want to know why I dumped you before…Because you were the worst boyfriend ever, you hardly paid any attention to me and every time you asked me to take you back, you made these promises you never intended to keep…That's why I am not taking you back since I know that you don't actually care about me, you just hate the idea that it was_ _ **me**_ _who ended the relationship!...'Ember accused with her eyes red._

 _"_ _How dare you? Skulker never says a word he doesn't mean!...'He shouted, getting attention from some ghosts floating by._

 _Ember didn't care._

 _"_ _Oh really, "I'm sorry honey, I promise I won't be late next time", "Next time I'll do better", "The_ _ **next time**_ _I promise that I won't cut our dates short to go hunt Phantom", "Next time I'll try and be a better boyfriend"…Any of that sound familiar?!...'Ember shouted, feeling greatly agitated._

 _"_ _Now listen here, I go out of my way to apologize and try and make amends and not only do you-…'He was suddenly slapped hard by Ember who didn't want to hear any more of his bullshit._

 _"_ _I'll accept your apology when you actually feel "sorry", but not because you just want me to take you back, I already told you that we are done!...'Ember said, wondering why she had ever given him a chance in the first place._

 _"_ _This is all because of that whelp isn't it!...'Skulker accused._

 _"_ _His name is "Danny" and I do not need him to reject you, Skulker…Get over yourself…'Ember said._

 _As predicted Skulker didn't take it well and decided to resort to violence. Ember saw this coming and didn't take long to turn the tables on him, resulting in his suit being in shambles once more._

 _"_ _Loser…'Ember spat before heading back to her realm and leaving her ex in his pitiful state._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"That's how it went down more or less…'Ember finished that tale with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"And I thought I had it bad with some of my fans…"Dani said as she recalled some fanboys in her class. They could be so annoying but so far, none had been at the level that Paulina had been or Skulker it seems.

"Like I said, you're too good for him…'Danny said without a moment's hesitation.

'I know…'Ember said earning a chuckle from the white haired ghost boy.

"Say Ember, you want to stay and hang out a bit…'Dani asked suddenly to the ghostly diva who looked surprised.

"Well, I have no big plans for tonight…If it's alright with you?...'Ember asked turning towards Danny.

"Sure, you're welcome any time here Ember…'Danny said with that smile that she secretly loved so much.

"Do you think your parent's will mind…since…you know…"Ember trailed off, feeling a little awkward.

She hasn't been in contact with Danny's parents since she personally met them almost a month ago, explaining the situation that involved Cupid and Paulina. While it had ended on a light note, the truth remained that they were ghost _hunters_ and Ember was a ghost.

Not to mention the parents of the boy that she…liked…quite a lot to be honest.

"Don't worry Ember, you're our friend and my parents know that you're a good guy, you don't have anything to worry about…"Danny reassured her.

"Well, okay…I guess that I could stick around for a bit…'Ember said to the two Phantoms who smiled.

The little ghost girl grinned widely, having a feeling that things will be much less boring this afternoon.

Much, _Much_ less boring.

* * *

Once upstairs, the three ghost kids came to see Jack and Maddie who had returned from shopping. After a rather awkward hello, they had decided to go watch some DVD's and Dani was in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to get ready.

"Don't stand too close to the microwave Dani while it's cooking…"Maddie said from the table while her husband snacked loudly on some fudge.

"Yes, mom…"Dani said as she went to sit on a chair, waiting for the snack to be ready and so she could watch a movie with her brother and his…friend, she supposed .

'So how's everything with that ghostly girlfriend of Danny's?...'Jack asked a little loudly to his youngest child.

"Dad, she's not his girlfriend…yet at least…I don't know why since it's clear that he likes her…'Dani said to her parents.

"I thought that we agreed that we would leave you brother be, after everything he's been through, he doesn't need that kind of teasing while he's still recovering…'Maddie said seriously.

Ever since she learned what had nearly happened a month ago, she had been more protective of her only son and tried to give him as much space as he needed. If he needed time before he was ready for another relationship that had to be respected. Even if such a relationship might surge with that ghost girl, she would have to respect that too. After all, Ember did save her son from that wretched, vile Paulina girl who was thankfully behind bars where she belonged.

"Mom, we weren't teasing…'Dani sighed.

Thankfully the microwave went off, signaling that the popcorn was ready. Wasting no time, she went to get it.

"Hot…Hot…Hot…"She said as she bounced the bag a bit, waiting for it to cool off before opening it.

Once done she poured it in the bowl, though her thoughts were drifting to her older brother and his friend who was with him right now. Ever since last Valentine's day Dani had seen the former villains in a new light. While she was still a child and didn't know much on romance, she liked to think she was good at judging people and she could see that Ember really has changed for the better. She could see that any of her previous badness was gone and all that was left was this cool girl that she could see cared greatly for her brother. The same way Sam had cared for him but Dani suspected it was something a little better, not that it mattered since both seemed to either be oblivious to what was obviously there or maybe they did see it but didn't do anything out of fear or whatever.

She still thought that grownups just made things more complicated than they needed to be.

" _Well if they are going to keep at this "We're just friends" thing, they are not fooling anyone..."_ Dani thought as a mischievous smirk formed on her face.

She had promised her mother that she would restrain on any teasing if she could help it but she wasn't planning on teasing, she just wondered what would happen if she tried playing matchmaker. Before that big adventure last month, she had been considering setting her brother with someone who was worth the effort but now she thinks Ember could be it. Now that she wasn't trying to take over the world and cause them trouble, Dani grew to like her. She was cool and they really seemed to have things in common that time they got back at Youngblood for his stupid pranks. Dani thinks that she really would be good for her big brother, they just needed a little push.

The question now was how to go about it.

As she walked in to the living room carrying the popcorn, she proceeded the watch the movie with the two, feeling like a third wheel the entire time. She knew that the two probably wished they were alone,though they wouldn't admit it.

" _There has to be something that I...Wait, that's it..."_ Dani suddenly had an idea.

It was a little far fetch but she knew that it would be a good start for these two, though she had to be quick, she had to be cunning and she had to be clever. She waited until her big brother had to go on a bathroom break, this was the best time to start part one of _operation: matchmaker._

"Hey Ember, can I ask you something?..."Dani asked the ghostly woman.

"Sure, what's up?..."Ember said.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out, just us girls, I mean besides today, we haven't spent any time since we royally pranked Youngblood..."Dani said with an innocent smile on her cute little face.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?..."Ember asked.

"I dunno, there's this new movie coming this Friday, it's suppose to be a comedy...how about that?..."Dani suggested.

"Okay, sounds fun..."Ember shrugged.

"Awesome..."Dani said smiling as she had crossed her fingers from behind.

Step one had just been completed.

Now was on toward step two.

Dani waited until the movie was over and for Ember to leave before she turned her attentions toward her older brother who was totally unaware of her plot.

"Oh, big brother..."She said in a syrup sweet voice.

"What do you want?..."Danny said, already suspicious of that cutesy voice. Each time she used it, it was because she wanted something from him, mostly sweets or access to his Dumpy Humpty CD's.

"I was wondering if this Friday you could take me to the movies, there's this new comedy out that day..."Dani explained.

"Oh yeah, the new Dwayne Johnson movie, though if I recall, it's suppose to be PG-13..."Danny pointed out.

"Please..."Dani pleaded, giving him the one thing more powerful that any ghost power imaginable.

The big, puppy dog eyes of an adorable little girl.

He was a goner as was anyone else who came across them.

"Okay, okay...I'll take you right after school..."Danny conceded. Despite being a new addition in the family, his little sister almost always found a way to make things work out in her favor.

"Perfect, I'll meet you at the theater after school..."Dani said happily as she skipped away, giving the illusion of being a happy little girl.

Her brother never saw the smirk adorn her face or knew these thoughts had passed through her young mind.

" _Like sucking the box Ghost into the Fenton thermos..."_ Dani thought mischievously as she patted herself on the back.

Step two was now complete.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Friday afternoon_

School had just let out and Danny had arrived to the movie theater, wearing a Hoodie and a pair of shades as to not attract attention to himself. He and Dani had agreed to meet here though he couldn't help but notice his little sister was acting weirdly excited this morning. He just chalked it up as hyperactivity from sneaking some of dad's fudge this morning.

"Now where is she?..."Danny wondered as he pulled out his ticket, he had bought online the other day so that he didn't have to wait in line. It was already 3:40 and the movie was to start at 4.

"Is that you Danny?..."A familiar voice called out.

The ghost boy turned around to see Ember behind him, she was wearing sun glasses and had her hair pulled into a hat as to not attract any attention it seemed.

"Ember? What brings you here?..."Danny asked out of curiosity.

"Your little sister invited me to the movies, what are you doing here?..."Ember said though she had a feeling what was happening.

"She invited me too, to the Dwayne Johnson movie that's playing in about 15 minutes. .."Danny said as he was now seeing some blanks being filled.

"That's the same one she invited me too...and so far she hasn't shown up..."Ember sighed, unable to believe this.

"Seems my little sister thought this would be funny, I'm so sorry Ember..."Danny said as he slapped his forehead in exasperation.

He couldn't believe he didn't see this coming, that his sister would try and set him up with his friend. It was certainly something she would do but he had hoped she would have resisted, all things considered. He just couldn't believe that she had practically set them on a date to the movies!

Things were already complicated enough without being thrown into this!

Ember was silent for a moment, while she was annoyed by the brats stunt, she didn't feel angry to be honest. She actually didn't mind the idea of just being alone with Danny to the movies. She had agreed to take his sister to the movie to be nice but she couldn't deny that this was the preferable scenario but the problem was if Danny was okay with it or not.

" _Should I...Do I dare..."_ She thought as she weighed her options.

On the one hand she did want to see this movie and she would be nuts to pass on being alone with Danny if she could get away with it, but she was worried about how he would react to it. After a moment, she decided to go for it.

"You know Danny, the movie is starting soon and I would hate for this ticket to go to waste..."She started, feeling a but awkward but pressed on... "I know your sister was just kidding around but if you don't mind, we would still see the flick..."She finally said.

"Are you sure?...I mean..."Danny paused, unsure how to end this without offending her in some way.

"We're friends...friends go to the movies all the time...besides we're already here and as I said, I paid good money for this ticket and I don't want it to go to waste and...movies are more fun when your out out with a friend, right..."Ember said carefully as she awaited his response.

Danny was silent for a moment as he considered her offer. On the one hand he was mad at his sister for pulling this on them but he couldn't deny that he didn't mind seeing a movie with Ember but that was so...date-ish...It seemed a little fast. However, another part of him had wondered what would have been wrong with that. Ember was a good girl and she was his friend now, he had to get over being so nervous around her one of these days.

He still wasn't sure how exactly he felt about her but he did know that he cared about her. Sighing to himself, he knew what his answer was.

"Sure, I guess since we're already here, it would be pointless to not see the movie..."Danny said as he gave her a smile.

The same one that made Ember weak at the knees though she would go through a second death before she would tell him that.

"Alright, come on...I'll get the popcorn and you get the sodas, alright?..."The ghostly diva suggested.

"Sounds fair..."Danny said as the two entered the theater.

Both told themselves that this was not a real date, it was just two friends trying to make the best out of an awkward situation that one _very_ naughty little girl had gotten them into. Though deep down they couldn't deny that they were enjoying themselves very much as they playfully tossed popcorn at each other and criticized the bad acting in he movie, just having a good time with each other.

As friends and maybe something _more_ deep down.

Unknown to the two teens, a certain little ghost girl was invisible and spying on them from a distance, admiring her handy work.

"Looks like _operation: matchmaker_ is a success. ..for now..."The invisible girl said proudly before leaving, not wanting to risk being caught by them.

She knew that she was in for an earful once her brother was home but for now she was happy with herself. She knew her brother needed time but there was no denying that he had some chemistry with Ember and that soon enough, they would both accept it but until then, Dani would keep a close eye on them and would figure out ways to bring them closer, even if it was a bit at a time.

Another thing was that the little ghost girl had now found a surefire cure to her boredom.

Yep, that definitely ended up being a good day for all three of them in the end.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _A tragic tale of romance part 1_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to give a special thanks to Lucian Naruto for helping come up with the idea. You rock LN!

Also Happy New Year!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415** and **Dreams Come True 996:** Sadly there is no cannon explanation as it had been a _"mysterious fire"._

 **Guest(1):** Thank you for that insightful interpretation, yes, we have all had our share of bullies who prey on those who they feel they are superior to or just know won't fight back. Overall, it doesn't matter _why_ they pick on someone, all that we know is that it doesn't matter because nothing will justify being cruel to another person.

Also, thank you for that suggestion, they are quite creative but I think I will just finish the ones I have left before I even consider adding any more scenes.

Thanks anyway.

 **Invader Johnny:** It's a sad part of life but all we can do is try and overcome and avoid those who are cruel to us and stick by those who are _kind_ to us.

 **Kimera20:** We all weep for her…

 **Guest(2):** That's all right, we all make mistakes…It's no big deal…

 **Guest(3):** I didn't really had any in mind but then I checked and saw that there really was a Star Wars movie that year…so, okay.

 **Sylveon18mega:** Estoy feliz que disfrutaste este cuento hasta ahora pero no creo que voy a anadir Paulina denuevo. Almenos para ahora….

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	18. A tragic tale of romance part 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _A tragic tale of romance part 1:_**

 _A one-shot dedicated to Johnny and Kitty's love story. Part one shows us how they met , up until that fated fight that changed their relationship forever._

* * *

 _September of 1958_

 _New York City, New York_

It was a miserable day in New York City, mostly because it was the first day of school, which meant summer and fun was over and now they were forced to go back for another year of buses, books and teacher's dirty looks.

 _"_ _Katrina~,_ Wake up, you don't want to be late for the first day of school…"A shrill, sing-song voice shouted.

"I'm already up and ready, mother…"A young girl of 16 said to her mother.

This girl had sandy blonde hair that was in a short, swift style that all of the girls were using now a days. She also had brown eyes, fair skin and she was wearing a purple skirt-and-sweater vest combo, a white shirt underneath, socks and Mary Janes shoes.

The very image of a "Good girl" of the era.

This girl was Katrina Jane Phillips, who was now 16 years old and was starting her junior year of High school today. She was the daughter of James Phillips who was a sergeant major in the Military but was now retired. Her mother was Susan Phillips, a typical housewife of the 50's who did everything by the book.

"Good morning honey…"Her mother Susan said with her shining teeth in a perfect smile.

"Good morning mother…"Katrina said politely.

"Did you sleep well, dear?..."Her father James said in his gruff, commander like voice.

"I did…"She said as she continued to eat the eggs her mother made her.

This was the typical life of an upper-middle class girl in the 1950's. You ate breakfast, got ready to school, did well in order to avoid a scolding and tried to find a suitable boyfriend. She did all of that, with the exception of the last one but she was going to remedy that this year.

" _This is the year I'm going to find my prince Charming and I'm not going to let daddy scare him off…"_ The girl thought in determination.

Last year was a bust for her in the romance department, she had tried finding her prince but ended up with just some frogs or a wolf in sheep's clothing, and the few times she managed to find someone that fit the part, her insanely-over-protective father would scare them off.

Not this time.

This was the year that she would find herself the perfect boyfriend who would sweep her off her feet and ride her off into the sunset.

She knew it.

* * *

 _At school_

Katrina Phillips sighed as she went to her locker, she had just received her class schedule and now got her text books. She had been hoping to find some pontifical boys for herself but all so fair either had girlfriend or just didn't catch her fancy. She wouldn't give up since sooner or later; she would run into Mr-

 ** _SLAM_**

She was knocked to the ground since she apparently bumped into someone, causing all of her books to land to the floor.

"Whoa, sorry about that…"The person she bumped into said.

The person offered to pick up her books and help herself up as well, As she muttered a quick thanks, she got a good look at him. She looked up to see that it was a boy with long, greasy blonde hair, blue eyes and he was very obviously a biker due to his jacket he was wearing. She could also tell from the recent scar on the side of his cheek that he was probably a delinquent as well.

'So Kitten, any reason you are off in a hurry?...'The boy asked in a flirtatious tone.

"I'm supposed to be heading to class, and my name is not Kitten, it's Katrina…"The girl said in annoyance.

This was the kind of person her parents would hate and she knew that she was better off without.

"Katrina, huh…Hmm….I think I like Kitten more, a cute name for a cute girl…"He said trying to be smooth. The girl looked unimpressed, not that it seemed to faze him.

"Look, um…"The girl started but realized that she didn't even know his name.

"Johnny…The name's Johnny…"He introduced himself.

"Well Johnny, thanks for helping me with my books but I have to get to class…"She said as she left.

'Alright, see ya around Kitten…'The boy called out, causing the girl to send him an annoyed look but he only had an interested grin.

" _What's with him?..."_ She thought, getting a strange feeling that this would not be the last she heard of this guy.

Suddenly she saw her two friends Sandy and Janice who had alarmed looks on their faces.

"Katrina, are you alright?..."Sandy asked in concern.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?...'She asked, wondering why they were acting like this.

'That was Johnny 13…"Janice whispered.

"Who?..."Katrina asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you moved here a little before the summer time, anyway Johnny 13 is one of the biggest delinquents at this school, he's had more detentions in one semester than most students have in four years…"Janice whispered as she casted a worried glance at him.

"What's the 13 stand for?...'She asked, not getting it.

"He seems to bring bad luck wherever he goes, since whenever he's around, a fight is bound to happen…'Sandy said like it was obvious.

"So he's a troublemaker?..."Kitty questioned. She had suspected from the scars that maybe he got into some fights but she didn't realize he had quite a reputation.

'He's also known to be a playboy…"She pointed and all three of them saw him sent a flirtatious grin to another girl who giggled.

Okay, so playboy might not be a stretch for him.

"Why were you talking to him?...'Sandy asked in a worried tone.

"I just bumped into him and he picked up my books, that's all…"Katrina explained, wondering why they were so freaked out.

"Be careful Katrina, Johnny 13 is trouble…"Janice warned her before all three of them headed off to class.

Katrina honestly didn't see why they were so scared about Johnny but decided that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Either way, she doubted that she would have any more run-ins with Mr. Johnny 13.

* * *

 _The next day_

Katrina had arrived to her locker once more but to her surprise, she saw a rose and note taped to it. In a pleasant surprise, she picked it up and read it, a little excited at the prospect of an admirer.

 **"** **To my Kitten,**

 **I hope that yesterday won't be the only moment between us**

 **Yours truly, Johnny"**

She turned to see Johnny at the end of the hall and he was sending her that flirtatious grin from the other day. Katrina groaned and wondered exactly what she did to gain the school's own bad boy 's attention. It was a real shame really, aside for the greasy hair and stubble, Johnny was good-looking but she wasn't into the bad boy type. Besides, even if she did like him, she knew her folks would never approve or her friends for that matter. Hopefully soon, he would get the hint that she was not interested and quit hitting on her. She knew that playboys didn't focus on one girl for long anyway.

She could safely say for certain that no matter what, Johnny would _not_ be her first love.

* * *

 _Mid-October_

Katrina sighed as she found yet another rose and love note on her locker. This has been happening for almost a month straight. Each morning she would find these little tokens on her locker and later, she would have to deal with Johnny trying to flirt with her. She always rejected his advances but it only seemed to encourage the biker even more

 **"** **Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **These flowers are pretty**

 **But not as much as you"**

"Just how corny can he get…"Katrina said in annoyance, though inside it was a little flattering.

She couldn't deny that it was kind of nice to have someone interested in you like this, even if it could be annoying sometimes. She even noticed that some of the girls sent her dirty looks whenever they saw Johnny flirting with her, even if she would deny him.

It was almost like they were jealous of her or something.

'So my little Kitten, like my poem?..."The biker said smoothly to the girl who rolled her eyes.

"I already told you that I'm not interested Johnny…"Kitty said as she left him there, though she knew that her words had no effect on him.

Unknown to even Johnny, she still kept the rose he had given her, not knowing why she did so but couldn't help it. She just hoped he didn't figure out, if not, it might give him the wrong idea.

Though even she wondered what was the _right_ idea, anyway.

* * *

 _Late-November_

"Come on, Kitty…Let's go watch a movie together after school…"Johnny asked her for the 10th time that day.

Apparently calling her _"Kitten_ " wasn't enough , he decided to shorten it to _"Kitty'_ sometimes.

'I said no Johnny…"She said in annoyance, having long stopped trying to correct him with those little nicknames of his. It was obvious he seemed fixated on calling her " _Kitten"_ or _"Kitty"_ for the rest of her life.

"Why?! You're not seeing anyone else, are you?...'He asked her.

She was tempted on telling him yes, but that would have been a lie. Not to mention he probably wouldn't have let that stop him anyway.

"No Johnny, I'm just not interested in you, that's all…"She said for the umpteenth time.

"But why? You got a problem with bikers?..."Johnny asked her seriously.

"Maybe I just don't want to be around a _playboy_ who's idea of an elective is cutting class and chasing shirts!…"She yelled, unintentionally getting some attention.

She didn't care and she didn't bother to look back as she marched away in a huff. If she did, she would have seen the crestfallen look on his face and she would have known how much those words of her stung him.

The next day Kitty was surprised to see a certain boy sitting at the back of the class, staring out of the window.

"What are you doing here?..."She asked in surprise, wondering what he was up to.

"Class is about to start…"Was all that he said.

"Since when do you take this class?...'She demanded, knowing that she didn't recall seeing him here before.

"I take this class, I just didn't come before…."He said, not even looking at her.

"So why are you attending now?...'She asked in confusion.

"What are you a cop? I just am…"He said stubbornly.

She was surprised by that response. For as long as she has known him, Johnny would try and be smooth and flirtatious with her but right now, he looked so serious.

What has caused this?

Before she could ask more questions, the teacher came in to start class but even he seemed surprised to see Johnny arrive there on his own free will. For the rest of the class, Katrina tried to write her notes but she couldn't help but glance at Johnny ever so often. Maybe it was her imagination but there might be more to him than meets the eye.

Maybe.

* * *

 _Late January_

It didn't take long before Johnny went back to flirting with her, sending her even more roses and gifts every now and again. Now it was the first day of the new semester and he decided to start it with sending her a cute teddy-bear along with her roses. She smiled at that, no longer annoyed by the attention and secretly having been looking forward to it.

" ** _Meet me after school, there's something I want to ask you"_**

She was surprised by that, it wasn't really poetic or flirtatious, just a straight-forward message.

"You're not seriously falling for him, are you?..."Sandy asked with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?..."Katrina asked as she put the note away.

"We're talking about that 13 guy, you know that he's trouble…"Janice said.

"Will you two relax, I don't like him that way…'She said, though she avoided eye contact with them for some reason.

They noticed.

"Maybe we should tell a teacher or the principal, maybe that would make him stop coming onto you…"Sandy offered.

"You're not serious! I don't need to get anyone involved and it's just some harmless little notes….I can handle this…"Katrina said insistently.

She didn't want to get the adults involved in this. She didn't think what Johnny was doing was so bad…it could be annoying sometimes but not bad…and she didn't want him to get in trouble for it.

"We're just worried for you Katrina, Johnny 13 brings trouble wherever he goes…"Janice warned.

"What trouble are you talking about? It's been months since he last cut class and I don't recall him getting into any fights for a while…"Katrina said in defense of the blonde biker.

She was an observant girl, along with a gossip seeker and she knew the general happenings of the school. It's been a long time since she heard knew of Johnny causing or being part of a fight here.

"Maybe not here…but I heard that he's still getting into fights…"Janice said.

'I heard the other day, he got into a fist fight in a diner with this thug from another school, it was why he came to school with that black eye last week…"Sandy whispered.

"You're better off without him Katrina…"Janice said.

Katrina rolled her eyes, thinking they were being too overprotective. She reassured them that no matter what, she wasn't in any form of trouble with Johnny.

She didn't tell them that she was planning on seeing what he wanted later, though.

* * *

 _That afternoon_

Katrina Phillips exited the school once the bell rang and saw Johnny waiting for her by the entrance.

"Hi there…"He said with a smile.

"Hi…'She said, looking down to her shoes.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?..."She asked him.

"Not here…Let's go someplace a little nicer…"Johnny said as he took her to the where his motorcycle was.

"Where exactly are we going?...'She asked him in a suspicious tone.

"That's actually up to you…I got my ride, you get to pick the destination…'He said with that grin.

Katrina looked unsure but decided to go for it. She's never been on a motorcycle before and despite his appearance, she felt that she could trust Johnny to not do something reckless.

She knew that he wasn't that kind of trouble.

"How about the park? It's usually nice at this time…"She suggested.

"Very well, the park it is Kitten…"He said playfully as he pulled out an extra helmet.

She put on the helmet he offered her and sat on the back seat of the bike, feeling excited as they rode off .

However, two pairs of eyes saw what had happened and did not like it at all.

* * *

 _At the park_

Once they arrived at their destination, she and Johnny began making some small talk and even strolled around the lake.

"It's beautiful here…'She commented as she fed one of the ducks some bread crumbs.

"Not as beautiful as you…"He said smoothly.

Katrina felt a blush on her face at that. She knew she couldn't keep lying to herself. She did love the attention he gave her. Despite everything, Johnny wasn't a bad guy, he was handsome and could be so romantic when he tried to be.

He was no prince Charming but….he was something.

He was definitely something alright.

"Why did you bring me here, anyway?..."She asked him, wanting to get to the point.

"Heh…You don't let a guy beat around the bush do you…"He chuckled before giving her a more serious look.

'Look, Katrina I-…'He started but was stopped by her shocked expression.

"What did you just call me?..."She asked, stunned.

"Katrina, that's your name, isn't it?...'He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is but…well…you always called me Kitten, I just figured you didn't know or didn't want to…"She tried to explained. It was kind of weird hearing him say her real name.

"Well….this is kinda serious for pet names, isn't it…'He said before giving her the most sincere look possible…."I really like you... a lot…"He confessed.

"But why me? Why do you seem so fixated on me than any other girl at the school?...'She asked him.

That question has been bugging her for the longest time. While Johnny was a trouble maker, he had a lot of girls interested in him for his and badboy ways. A lot of them were really pretty…prettier than her even but Johnny only seemed to be focused on her exclusively.

"Because…there's just something about you that draws me…You're beautiful, smart and you never let anyone walk all over you…There's something special about you and even I can't completely explain it but I just know that you're amazing and that I never felt this way about any other girl before…"He confessed.

"Really…"She said, actually touched by his words. However another questioned popped up in her head and she knew she had to ask him about it.

"Why did you suddenly start coming back to class?..."She asked him.

"Because you didn't like guys who were class cutters and skirt chases…"He confessed, surprising the girl in the process.

That was probably the sweetest thing she ever heard him say. To know that Johnny started improving himself as a student only because of her.

It was so strange yet so flattering.

"Katrina Phillips, I want to know…Will you be my girl?..."He said as he pulled out a class ring, it was gold with a green gemstone on it.

She stared at it in disbelief, feeling like this was some kind of fantasy. Before she could give him her answer, the last thing she ever wanted to happened, had happened.

" ** _KATRINA!..._** 'A loud, booming voice shouted. They turned around and to her dismay; she saw that it was her father with a furious look on his face.

"Daddy!...'She exclaimed, wondering why he was here.

"Why are you here?..."She asked him.

"Your friends told me that you were being harassed by this hoodlum and I came to get you…'He said in a protective voice.

" _Sandy and Janice did what?!..._ 'Katrina thought, unable to believe that they would do this, even after she told them not to.

"Hey! We weren't doing nothin', pops…'Johnny said in offense.

"Listen here punk! Stay away from my daughter if you know what's good for you…"James threatened and Katrina looked dismay, thinking he was going to scare away another boy.

To her surprise, Johnny didn't look scared, even with her father who was six feet tall, muscular and had experience taking men down in the military, was staring down at him menacingly. He looked like he was unafraid.

"You don't scare me…"He said, looking him straight in the eye.

"You should be scared…Let's go Katrina…"James said as he pulled his daughter away and dragged her to his car.

"Daddy! I can't believe you did that!...'A humiliated Katrina shouted but was silenced by his glare.

"Listen here daughter, I don't want you to be around that boy, he's no good for you and will never amount to anything…"He said.

"You don't even know him!...'Katrina shouted in defense.

Johnny wasn't a bad guy, sure he could be annoying and make mistakes, but he wasn't the bad guy they were all making him out to be. He could actually be really sweet.

"I am your father and you will do as I say, if I catch you near that boy again, consider yourself disowned!..."James shouted, his face red in anger.

Katrina looked horrified, unable to believe that he was doing this. Her father has always been a hard man, very strict but this was too much.

She couldn't believe that this was happening…even more since…she actually did like Johnny and was actually considering his offer.

* * *

 _The next day_

Katrina was in a foul mood as she reentered the school. Yesterday was still a fresh wound in her mind. Her father was being a tyrant and her mother had sided with him, saying in her own, shrill words "Listen to us dear, we know what's best for you'

They didn't know squat about her, so how could they know what was best for her…

"Katrina…"She turned to see Janice and Sandy coming up to her.

She sent them an icy glare before she flat out ignored then, walking away. They stopped being her friends when they went behind her back and sold her out to her father. However, they didn't sense her anger at that and came again.

"What's up with you?...'Janice asked in annoyance with her hands on her hips.

That made her even angrier.

"Why did you both tell my dad I was with Johnny?..."She demanded, anger evident on her face.

"We saw him drag you to his motorcycle and we were worried…"Janice explained.

"He didn't drag me there, I chose to go with him…'She said angrily, tired of their smothering her over the Johnny thing.

"What?..."Janice said in disbelief.

"Because of what you did, my dads has forbid me of going near him…"She said angrily, though quiet enough not to alert any gossip seekers.

"So what, you're better off without him anyway…"Sandy said carelessly, making Katrina appalled by her attitude.

"I can't believe you two…'Katrina said in disbelief as she then walked away from them.

How can they act like they didn't care what their actions had done to her?!

As she tried to get away from those two, she ended up running into the person she was forbidden from ever making any contact with.

Johnny.

 _"_ _No…"_ Katrina thought in dismay.

"Hey Kitten, you got a second…"He said with that smooth voice, like what happened yesterday didn't bother him.

"Look, we didn't have a chance to finish yesterday and I wanted to know your answer…'He said as he pulled out that class ring.

 _"_ _Please no Johnny…"_ She thought as she stared at the beautiful ring.

She hated that she had to do this….She didn't want to but she had no choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry Johnny but my answer is no…"She said with a straight face, trying to hide what she was truly feeling on the inside.

"What do you mean?...'He asked, looking upset and stubborn.

"I said I am not interested, do I have to draw a picture…'She said harshly, although she could feel something inside of her break when she saw his look.

"Kitten, look-…"He started but was halted by her glare.

"My name is NOT Kitten! Just leave me alone!...'She shouted.

 _"_ _Please don't make me hurt you more than I have to…"_ She silently begged as she saw the look on his face.

It made her feel terrible.

She only turned away from him and kept walking. He didn't follow her…He always used to follow her even when she blew him off.

Not this time.

The next day, there were no roses, no love notes and no Johnny near her locker. It was better this way, she told herself as she knew her father would have found out and punished her for it.

It was better this way…but she still felt like she made a terrible mistake.

* * *

 _A few months later_

 _September of 1959_

It was a new school year. A new start but Katrina felt like this year would be the worst one of her life. It's been months since that terrible day, where she had to break Johnny's heart and he hasn't tried flirting with her since then. She went to her locker and saw Janice and Sandy, her ex-friends down the hall. She sent then an acidic glare but didn't speak to them. She has stopped hanging out with them since then as well since they didn't care that they betrayed her, even more when she discovered the _real_ why they were so against her giving Johnny a chance.

" _Lying bitches…"_ She internally growled, unable to believe that she once thought they were actually her friends.

It turns out that Janice had previously dated Johnny during freshman year, only for the biker to break up with her after only a month. Since then, she had a massive grudge against him and couldn't stand the thought of him with another girl. Sandy also apparently had a thing for him but he turned her down due to lack of interest. They apparently still had it against him and would speak badly about him to anyone who was willing to listen…anyone being someone who might have liked the biker.

Like her.

Anyway the final bell had rung and she was just getting her things to go back to the prison she was forced to call her home, with her warden father and her useless mother. She left the school and saw Johnny prepping his motorcycle. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to make up for what she did but he had been avoiding her since that day. She knew that he must hate her now for turning him down in such a way. She hated herself for doing it but she had no choice. Her father and mother were impossible to reason to. She knew that they would never let her even be just friends with Johnny and that was tearing her apart. As the girl was still lost in thoughts, she noticed that the bus just left and she knew that the next one wouldn't be here for another 15 minutes. Since she only lived 2 blocks away, she decided to just walk home.

As she was about to turn the corner, two boys in leather jackets approached her. One of them was tall with a Mohawk and the other was fat and wearing sun glasses and they both had a slimy look to them. She didn't like the look of this.

"Hey there baby, where are you headin'..."Mohawk said with a disgusting smirk.

She ignored them and tried walking faster but they just kept following her. Now they were in front of her and grinning menacingly.

 _"Not good..."_ She thought in alarm but kept a stone cold face. She tried to run but they both grabbed her by the arms.

Let go of me!..."She shouted and struggled only for one of them to cover her mouth.

 _"Ooohhh_ sassy baby. .." The fat one said, showing a pair of crooked teeth.

"Ricky 's gonna like you..."Mohawk said as he and his friend dragged pulled her some direction.

 _"Hmmm...Hmmm._ .."She tried to screamed and fight but they were too strong and she couldn't do anything as they dragged her off to who - knows - where! .

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The two creeps unceremoniously dropped her to the floor, her arms and legs were bound and she noticed that she was now in some kind of junk yard.

"We got the girl Ricky..."The fat one shouted and suddenly some tall, muscular guy with red hair and scars all over his face appear.

He looked like he was even bigger trouble than the other two.

"Hmm...wow...she's even cuter up close..."He said mockingly.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?..."Katrina demanded, trying to hide the fear she felt inside.

"Relax baby, if you cooperate, we won't lay a finger on you...but if you bug me...I can't make any promises..."The boy sneered..."They call me Ricky the ripper and this is all business here..."Ricky said.

"Business?..."Katrina asked out loud, not liking the sound of that.

"Not with you but with Johnny 13..."He said, showing the girl to the core.

"Johnny?! What are you saying?..."She demanded.

"Let's just say I got a score to settle with that guy and you get to be the bait, baby..."Ricky said then sent a smile that made the girls skin crawl.

 _"Not good..."_ Katrina thought as she tried to think of an escape.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!..."Was heard loudly. They all turned around to see a furious Johnny 13 storm in, his motorcycle not far away.

"Well,we'll, well Johnny 13, I was just about to send for ya, how'd you find us anyway..."Ricky demanded while his two underlings picked Katrina up to use as a hostage.

"I saw one of your cronies hanging near the school and I knew you couldn't be far behind, but really Ricky, now your up and taking people from the streets, I didn't think you'd do that..."Johnny said in disgust.

"Shows how much you know about life, little boy..."Ricky smirked as he sent a glance to Katrina, which made the blonde biker more angry.

"If you just wanted a rematch, just ask...don't bring her or anyone else into it..."Johnny said seriously, not liking how they were eyeing the girl.

"Oh really Blondie, then come on..."Ricky said as he cracked his knuckles, eager for payback.

 _"Oh man, it's three against one_ _..."_ Katrina thought in dismay, worried for both her well being, as well as Johnny's.

She tried to be hopeful, after all Johnny was clearly a fighter but she noticed that he sent one look at her, before locking on with Ricky the ripper. Then the absolutely last thing she expected had happened. Ricky threw a single punch and hit Johnny square on the face. Then another one...and another one...until Johnny was on the ground.

"What are you doing 13! Not even gonna bother fighting back!..."Ricky mocked, thought he just kept beating on him.

Johnny only remained silent while Ricky continued to beat him. Mohawk guy and fatso decided to take part in it and now all three of them were beating Johnny to the ground, much to the horror of the captive who could't take her eyes off it. Johnny wasn't even _trying_ to fight back.

 _"What?..."_ Katrina thought in horror as she continue to watch the three thugs continue to abuse him.

"What's a matter 13? Are you sleeping?..."Mohawk sneered as he gave him a black eye.

Johnny still didn't move.

"Eat this loser!..."Fatso shouted as he kicked him in the ribs.

Johnny still didn't move!

"Stand up!..."Ricky demanded as he kept punching and slapping him but still nothing.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him..."Katrina shouted as she tried to loosen her bindings but nothing.

The thugs ignored her and continued with what they were doing. She could only watch in horror as they continue to beat Johnny to a bloody pulp. After what felt like a painful eternity, the three thugs stopped with the attached but had nasty, smug looks on their faces.

"Looks like the rumors of you going soft are true...eh...it's not any fun if your not gonna fight back..."Ricky spat before he and his minions just left in boredom. Leaving behind their victim and their captive who was still trying to break her bindings. After forever, she managed to cut her ropes with a nearby fragment of a broken mirror and immediately ran up to Johnny who was still lying on ground

"Johnny! Johnny! Oh my gosh!..."She said as she examined him all over, feeling so much turmoil right now.

Johnny was bleeding all over. He had two black here, some of his teeth were chipped and she knew he likely had some internal injuries.

"Kitten..."He said in a weak, dazed voice.

"I...I don't understand. .. I mean...Why...why didn't you hit back once?!..."She shouted,tears she didn't even realize she had, began falling from her eyes.

None of this made any sense, Johnny was a fighter and she knew first had that he was fearless, given that he didn't even flinch against her father who was scarier than those three thugs put together. Despite seemingly calming down, Johnny didn't let anyone mess with him...so why did he-

She noticed he was looking in her eyes now with a grimace on his face, but it wasn't from the pain of his wounds.

"I'm sorry..."He said before blacking out.

"Johnny!..."Katrina shouted as she examined his pulse and was relieved that he still had one. She immediately ran to the neatest payphone and called for an ambulance. She couldn't leave Johnny alone like this.

She didn't want to leave him alone, period.

* * *

 _At the hospital_

Katrina was now in a hospital room with Johnny who regain consciousness and was lying on the bed, his left arm in a sling and he clearly looked like he was in pain but the doctor treated him and left to give them a moment. Johnny began explain the story about Ricky, that last week they had gotten into a fight at some diner. He won but Ricky was a sore loser and vowed to get pay back.

"I guess Ricky found out that I knew you and tried to use that to his advantage, I don't know how he found out but I'm pretty sure he won't try to use you again now that he got what he wanted..."Johnny said, thought guilt was evident on his face.

"Why didn't you even try to fight back Johnny? I mean...you...you could have-..."She started but was stopped by the boy.

"You were taken hostage by them because of me...it was my fault that you were in danger and...if I just beaten them up there...He would only get angrier and...he knows now that I love you and he would have done something even worse than just take you hostage again...I guess I figured that if I just...let Ricky win...he wouldn't be tempted to try using you to get to get to me again...it would have been over..."He confessed.

He was a stunned look on her face and he wasn't surprised if she-

"Johnny...did you just say that you loved me?..."Katrina whispered in disbelief.

"Huh?...I guess I did..."The boy said, looking away from her.

"You love me?..."She asked him again, unable to believe this.

"What are you asking, you already knew that I had feelings for you...but I know that you don't. .."He was stopped when she suddenly came forward, surprising the injured boy in the process.

"But...why...why did you stop trying to talk or be around me?.."She asked him. She had to know. She had been so certain that he hated her because of her rejection.

"You said to that you didn't feel the same way...and to leave you alone...look Katrina, I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause but-..."The biker boy was silenced by a pair of lips crashing onto his own.

 _"Kitten..."_ He thought in surprise before he shrugged and melted into the kiss.

 _"Oh Johnny..."_ Katrina thought before parting with him, a dazed look on both of their faces but happy ones.

"Okay, I'm confused now...happy but confused. .."Johnny said in a truly lost tone.

She realized that this was probably an even bigger surprised to him than it was to her.

"Johnny, I do have feelings for you...I have for a while, but I was scared...since my dad made me stay away from you...but I don't care anymore...is it too late..for me to accept your ring?..."She asked in the most sincere tone possible.

"I would have waited forever for you, Katrina Phillips. ."Johnny said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger where it belonged.

"Call me Kitty..."She said before she went back to kissing him, no longer ignoring her feelings and no longer caring about her father or anyone else.

She finally found her Prince Charming, her leather wearing, greasy haired, motorcycle riding Prince Charming and she wasn't going to let him slip away from her. No one else mattered her now, not her parents, not the other kids at school or her ex friends. All that mattered was that she and Johnny finally found each other. She accepted that this was whom she would love for the rest of her life and no one else would matter to her. She loved Johnny and he loved her.

That was all that would matter now.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _A tragic tale of romance part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** That would be funny, though it be mostly Ember since Danny is the overprotective big brother.

 **Guest:** I really do appreciate and considered your suggestion but I am starting to feel that I milked deleted scenes long enough and I have other ideas on hand. Thank you for your patience and understanding

 **Spectrer:** They sure do.

 **Dreams Come True 996:** What else are little ghost powered sisters for anyway! LOL!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	19. A tragic tale of romance part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _A tragic tale of romance part 2:_**

 _Part 2 of Johnny and Kitty's love story, showing us what exactly went down when Kitty's parents found out about Johnny and her decision to run away with him._

* * *

 _March of 1960_

 _New York_

It was a beautiful spring evening in New York City. The streetlights were out and many young lovers were enjoying the beautiful evening together. Including a pair of young teens in love who had just finished having dinner and wear nearing the end of their date.

"For you, Kitten…"Johnny said as he plucked a nearby flower and presented it to his love.

"Oh Johnny, it's beautiful…"Kitty said happily before giving him a kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you…"He said smoothly, earning a blush from his girlfriend in the process.

"Oh Johnny, always the one with the silver tongue…"Kitty said with a grin.

"Speaking of which…"He hinted and soon the two began making out, enjoying the privacy of being alone, away from a world that didn't understand their love.

It's been six months since they have become a couple, since that day the faced off against Ricky and his goons and the girl accepting her feelings for him. However, they kept their relationship a secret at home and at school, only because of Kitty's father threat if he were to ever find out about them. Kitty hated him for forbidding her from being around the one she loved but she only had to live with her father until she graduated High School. After that she could leave home and finally be with Johnny and her father wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She and Johnny wouldn't have to sneak out anymore. That was their plan and she was counting off the days from her calendar for it. But until then, she had to keep up acting like she wasn't hiding such a passionate secret.

"Johnny, you know I love this, but I have to be home before curfew…"Kitty reminded while Johnny kept kissing her arm, something she loved so much.

"We got time Kitten…"He said as he gently kissed her on the neck.

"I mean it, don't forget that I gotta change back into my regular clothes and walk the two blocks so no one would suspect anything…' She reminded him.

"Real shame though, you look so nice like this…"He said as he checked her out.

After they started dating, Kitty chose to dress up in her own version of a biker chic outfit, both as a disguise and because she felt a great sense of liberation from dressing like this. Her outfit includes a white cropped tank top, a blue jacket and skirt, fishnet stockings, white high-heeled boots, along with a include a green pendant, a purple scarf, and her cherished class ring that marked her as Johnny's girl.

She liked this look so much more than that lame " _Good Girl"_ image she was force to hold for the majority of her life, acting like something she was not just to please her stupid parents and stay out of trouble. Not with Johnny, she didn't have to pretend to be something she was not, he knew her true nature and he loved her just the same. She could always be herself with him, that was another of the hundreds of reasons that she came to love him so.

'Come on baby, your curfew is in half an hour and I can take you there in less than five on my bike…"He said as he started caressing her, wanting to be closer.

She couldn't. She had to get home quick and she didn't want to risk anything.

"Maybe next time, right now I gotta get going…" She insisted and saw the reluctant look on his face.

"Alright, alright…Hop on…"He said as he gave her a helmet and the two rode off to the nearest public restroom where Kitty immediately " _transformed_ " back into _"Katrina Phillips_ ", the obedient daughter that always played by the rules.

"I'm getting tired of doing this after every date…"Johnny said.

"I know but unless we want anyone to catch us before graduating, we have to do this…"Kitty explain for like the millionth time.

"You know if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any problems with dropping out…and I really don't have a problem with just leaving and taking you with me…"Johnny said with a shrug.

"You know why we can't do that…Johnny, we need to graduate and as soon as that happens, we won't have to hide anymore and I can leave home and move in with you…"Kitty said to her man

"I know…I hear ya…And I can't wait for the day when I can finally tell the world that you're my girl and no one is going to change that…"He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

The two soon shared another brief kiss before heading their separate ways. Kitty went to the direction of the Phillip residence and Johnny stayed until she was finally out of his sight. He then started up his bike again and headed back to the dump he was forced to call home.

* * *

 _The Baldwin residence_

The blonde biker opened the door to a small, dingy little apartment that could hardly qualify for a home. It had a worn out old couch, empty beer cans all over the floor and a small, static-y TV that barely worked. It sucked but this is where he lived, with someone who wasn't here as well.

"Mom…Ya here?...'The blonde called but got no response.

He knew that she was probably out drinking with her friends or husband-hunting again. His mother was basically a drunken mess, she's been that way for as long as he could remember. She usually just stayed home, moping and drinking or she would be out with some creep that had no intentions beyond a night of fun. He stopped caring about that a long time ago, after he finally accepted that she wasn't going to change.

"One day, I'll be out of this dump and I'll be something big…'He sighed as he threw himself on his bed.

His life was a pretty sad story in general, it was unlucky but wouldn't cry over it. When he was five years old, his father was sentence to jail for something he still didn't know about but his mom would always tell him that they were better off without him. Though, he wondered how much worse they could be than a crummy apartment and a mother who could barely take care of herself, let alone her boy who had to learn to fight to survive.

At age 13, he started doing stuff like smoking and drinking, mostly to get his mom's attention though she barely seemed to care. Then he got into fights…a lot of them…He hated his life and often just wanted to just hop on his bike and keep riding and riding until he found some place better. He still wanted to do that at times but there was one thing keeping him here in this lousy place.

Kitty.

"Kitten…"He muttered as he pulled out his picture of her, she had given him it to him not long after she accepted their love.

She was so beautiful and wonderful in every way. He might have had an unlucky life, given his nickname but he was willing to say that meeting Kitty and her becoming his girlfriend was the best thing that ever happened to him. The moment she kissed him on that hospital bed six months ago made him feel like he was the luckiest guy in the whole wide world. He knew that he loved her and he was pretty sure that nothing would change that.

"My girl…"He sighed as he placed the precious picture down.

He used to play the field, had a little fun but not with Kitty. She was special and he knew that they were meant to be. He couldn't wait until she graduated and that they could stop hiding their love. One day, they will be together forever and no one, not Kitty's lousy father or his pathetic mother could ruin that for them.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

 _At the Phillip's residence_

Kitty A.K.A Katrina Phillips smirked as she glanced at her watch. It was 9:45 PM, she managed to arrive home with 15 minutes to spare. She entered her large, two-story home and saw her father watching TV on the couch nearby.

"Hello there Katrina, how was your day?...'Her father James said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Pretty good daddy…"She said innocently, her thoughts on Johnny's touches and kisses and how they made her feel, though her father did not know that.

"So what did you do again?..."He asked her.

"I had to do some research at the library for my science report…'She lied convincingly, having done a lot of practicing these past few months.

"That's the third time this week…"He said, as if looking for a lie.

"Yes, well I have a lot to do, this paper on Charles Darwin is important, it's due in two days…'She said easily.

"Well, you best get on with it…"He said before turning his attention back to the television.

Kitty resisted the urge to roll her eyes, having gotten long fed up with him and his attitude with her. Her father always seems to expect nothing short of obedience and perfect grades from her, like she didn't have a life or will of her own.

It made her guilt about Johnny and her plans of leaving this place _lessen_ more or more.

" _I don't care anymore, as soon as I graduate…I'm out of here…"_ She said as she went to her room to do.

She wasn't lying about the school work, she _did_ have a paper on Charles Darwin that was due this week. She had it done days ago, as soon as the assignment was announced just so she could get it out of the way and spend time with Johnny. Whenever she would spend time with Johnny, she would lie and tell her parents that she was doing something homework related and they would let it go.

Unknown to the young girl, James glanced at her with a frown as she went up the stairs to her room. He had been a sergeant in the military for over 25 years before he retired and he could always sense rebellion from a mile away.

 _"_ _That girl is hiding something…"_ He thought in suspicion but would remain quiet.

This was the third time this week his daughter would be out until arriving home just a few moments before curfew. She always said that she was either out with a friend or doing school work but he sensed that something was amiss.

He was no fool, he could smell a lie from a mile away.

His foolish daughter thought she was being clever and sneaky but he was an experience veteran and he could sense even the slightest form of insubordination amongst the troops. He was furious of that thought that the girl would disobey a direct order but he needed to be sure before he would confront her.

" _I'm gonna keep a close eye on her_ …"He thought as he was no longer focused on his program. If his daughter was becoming disobedient, he would find out about it one way or the other and then he would set her straight, make her think twice about violating his orders.

It was the burdens of fatherhood.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Saturday_

Kitty had got up and dressed up in her " _good girl"_ clothes but kept her back-up clothes tucked neatly in her purse. Today Johnny and her were going to the carnival and she was really excited. It was already 9:15AM and she promised Johnny that she would meet him there at 9:30 sharp.

"Going somewhere Katrina?…"Her father James asked as he kept his eyes on the paper while her mother kept washing the dishes.

"Just going to go to the mall..."She said as she grabbed an apple.

"Alright, remember to be back before curfew..."Susan said as she turned to face her.

"I will..."She said before munching on the apple.

Kitty then walked out the door, eager to get to Johnny for their date. She quickly ran the two blocks and found a nearby restroom to change into her biker disguise. Once done, she happily walked to her destination. Unknown to her, a car was following her.

It was her father James Phillips, who had been suspicious of her behavior lately and was determined to,get to the bottom of it.

"What is she doing? What is she wearing?!..."He shouted in rage, appalled by the type of clothes his daughter was now wearing.

He continued to drive slowly and discreetly, to make sure that his foolish daughter didn't realize that he was following her. He saw her hop on a bus and he now was following it to wherever it was going. He didn't like the look of this and he was going to end it as soon as he caught up to her.

* * *

 _At the carnival_

Kitty arrived at the carnival and immediately saw Johnny. The two kissed upon greeting and we're now walking hand in hand through the place, admiring the sight and games. They saw booth to knock down the milk bottles. Johnny played and managed to win her a stuffed, pink Kitten with a bow.

"A kitten for my Kitten..."Johnny said sweetly as he presented her the prize.

"Oh cute..."Kitty said giddy as she hugged the toy tightly.

The two then went to get some cotton candy, rode on the tunnel of love and we're now taking a break, with Kitty cuddling both Johnny and the toy cat that he won her.

"I'm having so much fun Johnny..."Kitty said as she held his hand.

"I am too, thought I know something that might make this even funner..."He hinted.

Kitty giggled and puckered her lips. The two were now kissing passionately, as much as two teens in love could. However the romantic moment was ruined when Kitty was violently ripped away from the boy she loved and now in the angry arms of a very angry father.

 **" _KATRINA!..."_** James yelled, his face red in rage.

" _ **Dad!..."**_ Kitty screamed in horror.

" _ **NO!..."** _ He yelled in disbelief while the two teens were petrified.

Kitty was frozen in horror as she remained in her fathers iron grip, unable to believe that he caught her. How could he find her? She had been so careful...

"What is the meaning of this?!..."He demanded.

"Lighten up pops, we were just hanging out..."Johnny said with his arms crossed, only making James furious.

"I told you not to go near this hoodlum Katrina and yet you disobeyed a direct order..."James said furiously.

"Daddy, let me go..." Kitty said as she tried to pull away but no use.

"You are coming home right now!..."He yelled as he pulled her away. Johnny however got in his way, not liking how be was treating his girl.

"Calm down pops, she wasn't doing anything wrong, I asked her to come here..."Johnny said, not budging from his spot.

"I warned you not to cross me punk! and don't call me " _Pops"!_ ..."James said with a cold glare.

"And what are you gonna do about it?..."Johnny said, not even blinking.

James growled before he flat out punched Johnny, knocking him to the ground. Despite being retiree, James could pack a punch, especially when he saw mad.

"Johnny!..."Kitty screamed in horror as she tried to get to him but her father kept pulling her, forced her in the car and drove home.

This could NOT be happening!

* * *

 _Back home_

Kitty was now home, being yelled at by her parents, mostly her father who looked like his head was about to blow up. Her mother looked angry, but also disgusted as well.

"I can't believe this Katrina..."Susan said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"I never expected this from you Katrina, you disobeyed a direct order, lied to me, dressed up in these vile clothes and associated with that rotten boy, even after I told you not to .."James yelled at his teenage daughter.

"He's not rotten! You don't even know him!..."Kitty said furiously.

"Know him?! I don't have to know him to know that he's a troublemaking hoodlum that will never amount to anything. Boys like him are juvenile delinquents and he'll wind up behind bars as soon as he can be trialed as an adult!..."James spat, igniting his daughters ire.

"You're wrong! Johnny is not a bad guy, he's sweet and he's funny and charming, sure he can make mistakes but no one's perfect and he loves me!..." Kitty said seriously.

"He's trouble and you'll ruin your life if your so much in the same room as him-..."James shouted, his voice almost straining from such force.

"But daddy I love him!..."Kitty yelled, tired of his bad talking about her man.

Her father and other looked momentarily stunned by her outburst, only for her dad to look ready to kill.

"What did you just say?..."James said in a silent fury.

"You heard me!..."Kitty said, tired of him always trying to control her life.

"Young lady, you can't be serious...that boy has trouble written all over his face..."Susan said, refusing to accept this.

Her daughter was suppose to be with a nice, smart, honest boy with a bright future ahead of him and who would give her a decent future. She wasn't suppose to be ruining her entire life by being with that biker boy who would only lead her down a bad path. Look at what he had done to her already! Her beautiful, perfect, obedient daughter was now lying and breaking rules!

It was a disaster!

"If you guys took the time to get to know him-

 _ **"SILENCE!..."**_ James practically roared, startling both his wife and his daughter by the sheer volume of it.

"Katrina Jane Phillips, as your father, I refuse to let you see that boy ever again..."James ordered, his voice loud and commanding.

"No!..."Kitty yelled with the utmost conviction, no longer intimidated by her father's threats.

 _ **SLAP**_

Kitty soon found herself on the ground, feeling a painful shining in her right cheek. She looked up to see her angry father with his beefy hand raise. She realized what happened but she was still stunned by it. She soon found herself being hosted up by her father who still looked peeved.

"Listen here little lady, I am your father and you will obey me and if I have to take the necessary measures to fix you, I will..."James said.

"What do you mean?..."She asked, not liking this at all.

"Since that boy has already begun to corrupt you, I have no choice here. ..I'm sending you to St. Mary's boarding school in London. Maybe being away from that influence will turn you back to normal..."James said.

"Boarding school?! London?! You can't be serious..."Kitty shouted.

"I am very serious young lady. If I gotta send you there to protect you from that boy, I will..."James said, and it was obvious that he was not going to change his mind.

"You guys can't do that! I'm a senior...I'm graduating high school in just a few months. .."Kitty tried to remind them but they remained the same.

"That's irrelevant, you have grown out of control and we are going to correct that now..."Her father said stubbornly.

"You guys can't do this...mom..."She turned to her mother, hoping that she wasn't on board with this insanity.

"We're doing this for your own good Katrina, one day you will thank us for it..."Susan said with her arms crossed.

Kitty felt tears fall from her eyes, not able to believe that this was happening. However her tears of sorrow soon became tears of rage.

" **I HATE YOU!** I _HA_ _TE_ YOU! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY PARENTS!..."The girl shouted at the top of her lungs before running to her room.

She slammed the door loudly, locked it and then ran straight to her bed, yelling, screaming and crying her eyes out at the unfairness of it all. All she wanted was to be with Johnny, he was her one true love but her parents were dead set against keeping them apart. Now they were going to send her to some prison for girls in London where she'll be forced to wear some lame uniform, be surrounded by a bunch of broken down girls, warden like teacher's and worse of all no Johnny there to comfort her.

"Damn...damn...damn...damn..."She kept screaming and she kept crying and screaming until exhaustion.

This just wasn't fair.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _At school_

Kitty was now in the arms of Johnny as they hid in the janitors closet, one of their hiding places where they could spend time during school hours. However, this time they were not making out or being anything close to playful. They were too sad to do so. Kitty had explained to her boyfriend the bad news and as she predicted, he was not taking it well.

"Damn it!..."Johnny shouted as he punched a wet-floor sigh, leaving a noticeable dent it.

"They can't do this, they can't take you away from Kitty!..."He shouted, despair evident in his voice. It made Kitty cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry Johnny... I wish that this was all just a bad dream..."She said sadly as she still refused to let him go.

"How long?..."He asked and she knew what he meant. He was asking how long would it be before they would be separated.

"I'm leaving this Friday...we only have a few days left together before..." She chocked up, unable to finished that horrible sentence.

Johnny let her go and immediately started pacing, a distressed look clear as day on his face.

"No...no..no...no...I won't let this happen...I love you Kitty, I can't live without you...you're the only thing in my life that I know is right!..."He exclaimed, trying hard not to cry at this point.

"I love you too Johnny. ...I hate my parents for doing this. ..Honestly, if I could just up and leave, I would..."She said, her anger and misery bubbling up inside her.

"That's it!..."Johnny said with a " _eureka_ " moment.

"What?..."She asked.

"Let's leave...we can leave this place...together and never come back..."Johnny said with a hopeful,voice.

"What?!..."She exclaimed, unable to believe what he was suggesting.

"Johnny, do you understand what your saying?..."Kitty asked and he only nodded.

"Yeah, I do..."He said seriously.

Kitty couldn't believe this. While she loved Johnny and didn't want to leave him, the idea of running away together.

It was just so...so drastic.

"I don't know what to say..."She said hesitantly.

"Kitty, if there is any good in my life, it's you...My life sucked before you became a part of it...my dad is a jail-bird and my mom is a drunk...The only thing that's kept me from just leaving was you but now...I. ..I rather be dead than lose you..."He said as he held her hands, sincerity was pure in his eyes.

Kitty tried to think about it, she really had no qualms with leaving. She didn't want to go to that boarding school, she didn't want to leave Johnny and she despised her parents for trying to ruin her life. She thought about leaving with Johnny, to star anew in a place where they could just be happy together and no one would try and keep them apart ever again.

She loved the idea but...

"What about school? Are you suggesting we just drop out?...?" She asked him seriously.

We can go get our GED someplace else..."Johnny said confidently.

"What about money?..." She asked.

"I have a couple of hundreds saved up from some old part time jobs, we can use that until I get a job some place..."He said, no hesitation visible on his face.

"Where exactly would we go anyway?..."She asked him, needing to know.

"Anywhere...anywhere that will let us be together...I know a small town out of state that's only a few days away by my bike, we could hide there for a while..."He suggested.

Kitty couldn't believe that she was actually thinking this over. Never once in her life had she ever thought that she would consider running away or dropping out. It was dangerous, it was risky but she also knew that the alternative would be a losing Johnny for a few years...maybe forever. She looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was scared. It was the first time she has ever seen him scared...He was truly afraid of losing her. She tried to imagine a life without him and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand such a thing. She rather die than lose the love of her life.

She knew what she had to do. She pulled him into a tender kiss and held him close to her. Once they separated, she looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm in..."She said before kissing him again.

"Great, so when do we leave?..."He asked after the kiss.

"Thursday, I'm leaving on Friday and I need time to prepare..." She said seriously.

"Okay, Thursday night it is..."He said before they continued kissing.

The two teens kissed like there was no tomorrow, holding each other close as they felt the world fade away. No matter what, they would be together and nothing will ever get in the way of their love.

They would make sure of it.

* * *

 _Thursday night_

 _11: 45 PM_

It was finally Thursday night, a quarter till midnight. Kitty spent the last few days packing her stuff and getting the necessary stuff like food, clothes, extra money, and all that. It was murder trying to pretend to be normal around her parents who kept reminding her that come tomorrow, she will be in London and how soon she would be _"cured"_ of all her insubordination.

That was never going to happen, she was out of here.

The young girl remained quiet as a mouse, her parents were fast asleep right now, the lights were out in her room and with the use of a small flashlight, she was making the final preparations.

"Let's see, clothes, money, map, tooth brush…" She checked in her large handbag. She had to carry light and only pack the essentials. It was going to be a long trip but they had to be careful.

"I guess that's everything …'She sighed, a small part of her was tempted to go to her parents room to see them one last time before leaving, but a large, angry part of her wouldn't do that.

She wasn't going to feel bad about this, they wouldn't have that much from her. They didn't deserve it. She waited for them to wise up but they didn't and now they had to face the facts that she was leaving and she would never come back to this prison.

"It's almost midnight…"She said as she checked her small watch.

Any moment now Johnny would come and then they would finally be free and be together forever. She hadn't lied to Johnny, she really did need time to stock up on some supplies if they were going to pull this off. However, the real reason why she asked to leave on the night before Friday was because she wanted to give her parents one last chance. She wanted to give them a chance to see that what they were doing was wrong. She wanted to give her dad a chance to realize that he was wrong to do this to her, that he was wrong to hit her and that he was wrong to try and keep her away from her one true love. She wanted to give her mother a chance to get her big nose down for a second and see that what they were doing was destroying her. She wanted to give her a chance to try and talk some sense in her father and to not send her to St. Mary's.

She wanted to give them a chance so that she wouldn't _have_ to do this. So that she wouldn't _have_ to run away and never see them again.

She gave them that chance.

They didn't take it.

Now there was no turning back now. She glanced out her bedroom window and saw Johnny arrive on his motorcycle. Right on time. She quickly opened her window, grabbed her stuff and let down the long rope she stole from her dad's tool shed. In less than five minutes, she was out of her room, ran out to her front yard and was now with her boyfriend.

"Am I glad to see you…" Kitty said to her boyfriend.

"Your folks suspected anything?..." He whispered to her.

"Nope, their sleeping like the dead and as soon as they wake up, we'll already be long gone from this dump…"She said with a grin.

"That's the plan, put this on…"He said as he gave her a helmet.

Kitty put her helmet on but cast one last look to her old home. She knew that this would be the last time she would ever see it or her parents ever again. She didn't mind, she didn't want to see them ever again anyway. She had Johnny now and that was all she needed to be happy. Kitty carefully placed her supplies on her arm and wrapped her arms around Johnny as they rode off to freedom.

"I still can't believe we're doing this…"Kitty said to him as they kept riding.

"Believe it Kitten, it's just gonna be you, me, my bike and the open road for now on…"Johnny said as he continued riding.

Kitty saw that they now passed the town sigh that said " _Now Leaving New York City"._ She smiled as she felt such a liberation, as if the binds of her old life were finally gone. True, there would be somethings that she would miss about New York but she had no regrets. She and Johnny were free now, they would always be together and nothing would ever get in the way of their love ever again.

"Hello new life…My name is Kitty…"She said happily as she let out a laugh, feeling so wild and free.

"And mine is Johnny's…"He laughed as he continued to drive his motorcycle.

Kitty didn't know where she and Johnny would end up now. She didn't know how they will be able to build up this new life but what she did now was that it will be worth it. As long as she and Johnny were together, she didn't care where they ended up. This was the start of their new life and she knew that no matter what, she and Johnny would be together for the rest of their lives and no one would get in the way of that.

Together forever.

That was their fate.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _CW: Deleted Scenes_

 ** _Cupid and Psyche_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** The rest of their story is bittersweet but in the end, they are together eternally.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** We only have one scene left and I had it reserved for a certain former spirit of love.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** That's teenage love.

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right.

 **Feurrige:** Sadly, a lot of people are like that, even the ones that are supposed to be closest to us.

 **Guest:** As you said, if there was even a slightest chance, it was destroyed and it created the tragic romance of Johnny and Kitty. At least they are together now but such a price to pay.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	20. Cupid and Psyche

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom. It will always belong to Butch Hartman, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _CW: Deleted Scenes_**

 ** _Cupid and Psyche_**

 _A brief look into Cupid's past and how he grew to be so bitter._

* * *

 _February 15th,_

 _(Takes place the day after Epilogue)_

It was exactly one day after Valentine's Day, considered by most to be the most romantic time of the year while others just saw it as a marketing holiday that tried to exploit people into buying meaningless bobbles in the name of love. Overall, most people had spent that day with their special someone, doing romantic things and just being happy together. All but one, a man who had once dedicated his entire existence to the name of love, even if he no longer had it himself.

In the Acropolis of the Ghost Zone, a certain green ghost with red eyes and wings. He resembled a human toddler yet those who knew him would have known that he was in no ways a child, as he had the mind of a man. He was Eros, also known by his alias Cupid who had once been the spirit of love but anyone who saw him now wouldn't have believed it. Instead of his iconic, _decorative_ diaper or his satchel filled with the sacred love arrows, he now wore a dirty grounds keeper outfit and was now carrying a mop.

 ** _"EROS!_** Clean this floor up immediately!...'Pandora, his relative and current slave-driver shouted angrily.

"Yes ma'am…'He sighed as he began mopping the floor.

He hated that woman. He hated his birth name Eros very much. He also hated his new position very much. He was miserable, even more that it was the anniversary of the start of his misery. Exactly one year ago he had gotten involved with those pesky ghost teens Phantom and Mclain, as well as that crazed mortal girl Paulina who had stolen his arrows and imprisoned him. It was bad enough that he had to spend over a day confided in that cramp prison but his mother had decided that he was suited anyone for his job as the spirit of love and she removed him from power and decided to get out of retirement.

 _Bah!_ He was no worse that she was when she had been the spirit of love and they both knew it!

 _"Mother…"_ The former spirit of love thought as he did his chores.

He was furious with her. She had played loose with her position long before he was even born. She had constantly been philandering with other Gods, spirits and even mortals. The fact that he was born out of wedlock was proof enough that she didn't take love or her duties seriously at all. His mother had smite countless beautiful woman and cause trouble of all kinds but was never truly punished for them yet he was sentence to be Pandora's slave only because he tried to set someone straight. The last straw was when she betrayed him and sent him to this hell when she chose to side with that shrew Ember and her idiotic lover Phantom.

 _"Phantom and Mclain…"_ He thought to himself as he continued to mop, his mind filled in an angry haze.

He had been the spirit of love and he knew that Phantom was NOT destined to be with Mclain, they had been enemies for years and the only reason he had cast that spell on Ember was to teach her a lesson for directing love and those above her. He was supposed to crush her heart in order to prove his lesson but he had instead showed her pity and that pity turned into a bond that shouldn't have ever existed!

" _Fool…_ 'He thought in disgust in regards to the halfa.

He had been doing his job to try and erase it and would have had that Paulina not captured him and made things worse. His mother had then taken his job and decided to allow the bond between Ember and Danny to stay even though he had never intended for it to even exist.

He was the spirit of love…or he had been.

Only he was allowed to decide who were meant to be and who would never be in love with each other. However, his mother decided to allow the bond between them stay instead of eliminating it like they should have. He knew she had only done it to spite him.

 _"I hate them…_ 'He thought angrily.

He hated his mother for removing him from power and her blatant hypocrisy. He hated Ember for mocking the topic of love and acting like he was in the wrong. He hated Phantom for being a fool and giving the one he called his enemy a chance when anyone else in the world would have done the opposite.

He hated them all.

He hated that his mother was back at being the spirit of love and that she was no doubt still being coquet with any man that caught her eye like Clockwork. He knew that his mother had her eye on him for several millennia, apparently just being attracted but his power and his ability to _"resist"_ her. His mother was a fool! He knew that Clockwork had as impure, perverse desires for her as every other man who had fell victim to her beauty.

It made him sick to his stomach the thought of his mother with that self-righteous master of time.

 _"I hated them so much…_ 'He thought once more as he mopped even harder, his fury and misery still stirring within.

He hated Pandora, he hated his mother, he hated Clockwork, he hated that crazed mortal who stole the arrows, he hated Ember for being the cause of his misery and he hated Phantom for making the situation worse when he gave that girl a chance. However, just like each day when he thought about his hate for the people who caused his downfall…his thoughts always ended up being turned to one other person…a person he knew he didn't hate yet should have.

Someone who had caused him to feel misery for the first time for his existence and still did even though he had not seen her in centuries. It was someone who he should have hated even more that de hated his mother.

He wanted to hate her…but he knew that he never could do such a thing...not for her.

" _Psyche…_ 'The former spirit of love thought as his fury soon turned into melancholy.

He wondered where she was. He wondered if she learned of what happened to him, that he was no longer the spirit of love. He wondered how she reacted, if she felt sorry for him or thought he deserved it. He didn't know. There was once a time where he and Psyche had been so in love with each other, he would have given her all of the cosmos and more for her. He had loved her so much…yet she stopped loving him and left him.

It was centuries ago yet it still felt as though it was yesterday…when his life ended even if he didn't know it.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Ancient Greece_

 _200 A.D_

 _A young spirit was currently making people fall in love, as was it his duty. He was named Eros but the Roman's called him Cupid and he decided that he liked that name more, so everyone called him Cupid now._

 _'EROS!..."A feminine voice called._

 _All but one person, he turned around to see his mother Aphrodite, the goddess of love and Beauty and the former spirit of love until he took the mantle less than one century ago._

 _"Yes mother…"The spirit of love said in annoyance._

 _"I have an assignment for you…"His mother said seriously._

 _'What is it?...'He sighed._

 _Even though she was no longer the spirit of love, she had more power than him and acted like she was his boss. Cupid despite the fact that it was true. He was only 200 years at the most, practically a young man to the other spirits, despite his default form of looking like a child. Thank Zeus that he at least has the ability to transform into an adult male when he had to do undercover work or less he probably would have gone mad at being in this child body for all time._

 _"I need you to go to Earth, we have a serious matter that must be remedied…"His mother said angrily._

 _"What has happened?...'He asked with a raised eyebrow._ _His mother rarely got angry but when she did, it was a terrifying thing. He knew that whatever being that aroused her ire would be in for great misery._

 _"There is a mortal princess in Greece who must be punished, I had learned that many of her subjects are saying that her beauty is grander than MINE! Some of them are even worshipping her as though she were a goddess herself! I have seen them prating to her and even making offerings and sacrifices that should have been to me!...'Aphrodite shouted, her anger and jealousy noticed on her face._

 _Cupid raised an eyebrow at that. Most spirits did not like the thought of a mortal being on par with them for anything, it went against the norm so it was understandable that his mother was upset. He however was surprised that there could be a human female that might be even more beautiful than his mother._

 _He smirked, she must be truly something if she could make his mother this agitated, something even he hardly could accomplish._

 _"What is it that you want me to do?...'He asked, wanting to get to the point._

 _"I want you to find this princess and make her fall in love with the most unsavory, uncouth, undesirable man that you can find! It would serve that vain mortal right that all of her beauty to be wasted on a less than adequate husband…"Aphrodite said with a smirk._

 _Cupid rolled his eyes but complied. He didn't really care and he was used to doing his mother's dirty work now that she was retired. Grabbing his satchel filled with the sacred love arrows, the tools meant only for the spirit of love, he was off._

 _Unknown to his mother or even Cupid himself, someone was going to fall in love, but it was not whom them expected._

* * *

 _Later at night_

 _In an unnamed Kingdome near Athens_

 _Cupid had arrived to his destination and wasted no time sneaking into the castle. He had heard rumors of the princess that made his mother so furious. Her name was Psyche, and while the king of this land had three beautiful daughters, Psyche was supposed to be the loveliest of them all._

 _"Let's get this over with…"He sighed, wanting to do this and get back to his own life._

 _He was invisible and followed some ladies-in-waiting who would lead him to his target. He ended up arriving in a large room and saw two woman being pampered by the servants. They were beautiful but they didn't come to 1/10th of the beauty of his mother, so he knew that they were not his target. He decided to keep looking and checked each of the rooms until he finally arrived to a bedroom that obviously belonged to a royal._

 _He saw someone in bed and could sense that it was a woman._

 _"This must be her…"He thought as he kept one of his arrows close to him, he knew that she was sleeping. He was about to shoot her until his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to see this so-called beauty that could irk his mother so much._

 _"One look wouldn't hurt…" He thought as he slowly pulled the covers that shield her face. However, once he saw her, his jaw dropped and ended up dropping his arrow, unintentionally scratching himself with it but he didn't notice or care. He was completely mesmerized by the beauty in front of him._

 _"Oh my…"He breathed in disbelief as he felt so strange._

 _She was beautiful, more so than even Aphrodite herself._

 _The woman couldn't have been any older than sixteen years of age. She had long, curled hair that was brighter than gold itself. Her face was like it was chiseled and carved by the Muses themselves. Her skin was the color of ivory yet looked as soft as silk and her figure saw slender, healthy and very much desirable._

 _"This is Princess Psyche…" He thought in amazement. He felt his heart beating faster than normal but was too absorbed by the beauty before him to care. He felt so many strange things he had never felt before happen as he gazed at her._

 _"Wait…Am I?...'He thought in disbelief before he panicked._

 _This wasn't good. He had been the spirit of love for centuries and had seen love happen since he had been born. He could always see and sense the one experiencing love become so entranced by the object of their desire that they could not think of anything else._

 _Was he actually….taken with her?_

 _He thought about it, she was lovely, more so than even all of the Goddesses of Greece but this was a mortal girl and he was the spirit of love. Not only had that but his mother made her orders clear that this girl should be punished. He was going to do it but he kept looking at her beautiful face. He didn't want to see her fall in love with a disgusting mortal who was not worthy of her. It wasn't right and he didn't like the idea of this girl having to suffer due to his mother's hurt pride._

 _'I can't believe I am doing this…"He sighed as he picked up his arrow and put it back in his satchel._

 _He knew that his mother would be furious but he didn't care. He would not do this to Psyche, he couldn't explain why he would not let this happen. She deserved a man who was worthy of her and no less._

 _The spirit of love left the area. He knew that his mother was going to be furious but he did not care. He was the spirit of love and he would no longer take orders from her! He was not afraid of his mother and he would fight her if he had to. Only he knew who should fall in love and who, how and why someone should be punished. Psyche did not deserve to be punished as far as he was concern and no matter what, she would be with a man who deserved her._

 _She would be with him!_

 _He was the spirit of love and could give her anything her hearts desired! He did not care if she was a mortal, she would be his. He would protect her from his mother and all others who would hurt her due to being jealous of her beauty._

 _He was the spirit of love. He was in love with a mortal princess of such beauty and one way or the other, she would be his love and not even his mother would stop him from making that happen._

* * *

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

 _Cupid smiled as he looked at his wife. He was currently in his adult form as his wife found him more attractive and he thought this was a small favor for one so wonderful like his precious Psyche. After so long, so many trials and his mother's constant interfering, he now had Psyche who was not only his wife but a spirit as well, the spirit of soul._

 _As he predicted, his mother had been furious at his disobedience and tried many times to smite Psyche but was thwarted each time by her son. It had been a troubling year and Psyche had to go through so much before they could be together but their love had proven strong enough and now they were married and living in splendor. He was happy, he had the one he loved and he felt even grander as the spirit of love, especially now since springtime was approaching and that was the best time for him to do his duties._

 _"I am off…"Cupid said to his beautiful wife._

 _'Do be careful out there, dear…"Psyche said as she kissed him._

 _Each spring, Cupid would be gone for weeks at a time as he kept trying to find people who have yet to find their soul mates and try and bring them together, as well as end the pairings that did not belong together and were forged only by lust._

 _Lust with no love was a very dangerous thing that must end before it's too late._

 _"You know that I will my darling, all I am going to do is bring lovers together and give them what we have…'He said, earning a blush from his wife._

 _"I know…I know that your job takes so time…I miss you when you are away but I know your cause is noble, and as your wife, I support you…"Psyche said honestly._

 _"I will be back soon and each moment I am away, my thoughts and my heart are with you…"He said._

 _The two spirits kissed before the husband was off to do what he did best. They were both so happy, after so much trials and trouble, they were now man and wife and no force in the world would tear them apart. Aphrodite had tried numerous times but she could not shatter the bond of love that was between Cupid and Psyche._

 _She would not be the one to destroy what they have between each other._

* * *

 _200 YEARS LATER_

 _It was a cold winter's day in Greece as Cupid had been out doing his routine. Just today he brought two peasants together. They were poor but kind people and he knew that despite some struggles, they would be happy together and have many healthy children. He knew that his wife Psyche would be so pleased once he tells her of his latest exploits._

 _She always loved listening to his stories. He also loved how big her smile got when he showed her the people whom truly belonged together as the soul mates that they were. As the spirit of love kept flying, he suddenly felt a strange sensation and frowned as he realized what it was._ _He didn't have to look more than a dozen feet away to see something that made his temper sore and his stomach church. He saw his mother Aphrodite kissing Adonis, some mortal pretty boy with as much intelligence of an olive!_

 _"Mother..." Cupid coughed, not even bothering to hide his disgust. His mother and her boy toy turned and noticed him though her arms were still around her obvious lover._

 _"Hello there my son, how is everything going? No trouble doing your duties?..." His mother asked, acting like she wasn't acting so disgusting with a man she had no intention of marrying._

 _"Everything is fine mother, I have just managed to bring a young farmer and a seamstress together and I can tell that their union will be a fruitful one..." Cupid said without missing a beat._

 _"That is what I like to hear. Well done Eros..." Aphrodite clapped while her son only sent her a dirty look._

 _"Mother, I have already asked you. I am to be called Cupid from now on..." The cherub sighed in annoyance._

 _"Why on earth are you using that appellation of the Roman's? I am your mother and I named you. I will always call you Eros..."Aphrodite said dramatically to her offspring._ _Cupid resisted the urge to roll his eyes and was about to leave only for his mother to get in front of him._

 _"Me and Adonis were going to go and get some tea, come with us Eros…"Aphrodite asked._

 _"No thank you mother, it's getting late and I am to be getting home, Psyche is making moussaka tonight…" Cupid said, earning a frown from his mother._

 _"You're still with that girl?..."Aphrodite asked with her arms crossed._

 _"Yes I am mother, we have had our 200th anniversary just a week ago, remember…"Cupid said with an eye roll while his mother still looked like she was disappointed._

 _He didn't care, she hated Psyche only because she was prettier than her, which was pathetic as far as he was concerned._

 _"I am just surprised, I would have figured that would have outgrown her by now or something…'Aphrodite said with a shrug, getting a scowled from her son._

 _"What do you mean by that?..." Her son demanded and tried hard not to lose his temper with her._

 _"I just figured that by now you might have tired of her and would have found someone more suited for you…"Aphrodite said callously._

 _"Like the way you did when you tired of my father!..."Cupid thought angrily but bit back and chose, more calmly, to say this: "I will have you know that I will NEVER leave or tire of my Psyche…I happen to LOVE her very much and there will be no other more suited for me than her…."Cupid said with absolute conviction._

 _His mother just rolled her eyes and then left with Adonis to go back to their disgusting display of philandering. It made him so furious of how his mother, the former spirit of love could be so disgusting!_

 _Their duty was towards love but his mother was little more than flirt and a minx who only did things to satisfy her own desires and whims._ _It has always been like this for as long as he could remember. He knew that his father Ares was never married to his mother, nor was he her first lover and he was most definitely not her last. It enraged him that he had been born out of wedlock, making him feel like he wasn't even a product of true love, just lust._ _It always made him angry when he had to see his mother seducing another man just to satisfy her whims. Adonis was her latest fixation but he knew that as soon as her mother came across another, more powerful or physically desirable man, she would leave him and start seducing the new one._

 _It was the same old story with her and it made him angry!_

 _"I cannot believe you were once the spirit of love…"Cupid thought angrily before leaving._

 _As much as he wanted to get back at his mother, his powers had no effect on her or her lovers. It was because she had more power than him and while she was a flirt, she was extremely protective of her respective lovers until she left them._

 _That just frustrated him so much…He felt such raw and anger and disgust that he…he….he had to let it out and do something befor-_

 ** _"HOW DARE YOU!..."_** _Was suddenly heard loudly._

 _Cupid became invisible and went to where the scream originated. He went to some small hovel and entered the place. There he saw a young, attractive woman who he could tell was a prostitute and a man who was much older than her._

 _"Get out of here right now you harlot…"The man said harshly._

 _"You said that you loved me and were going to marry me…" The skimpy woman said furiously._

 _"Why on earth would I marry a soiled dove! You are just a prostitute and a beggar as well. I cannot have my family's good name associated with you…" The man said haughtily._

 _"May all of the Gods smite you!..."The prostitute shouted before she ran out crying._

 _Cupid had witness the entire exchange and crinkled his nose in disgust. While he did not like prostitutes, he liked what the man did even less. Promising love he had no intention of giving was one of the worse offenses he could think of in the presence of the spirit of love._

 _"This will not do, I should do something to punish this man, but what?...'Cupid thought, trying to think of the best punishment to give someone who clearly did not respect love at all, using it as a means for sexual pleasure._

 _It reminded him too much of his mother and her many lovers, how their actions always caused his ire and made him wish to do things if he could like make one of her mother's lovers fall for an undesirable and-_

 _"That's it…" Cupid thought as a mischievous smirk adored his face._

 _This man said his family's good name could not be associated with prostitutes or beggars….Well, why don't we change that._

 _Cupid went out and search all over town for the most pitiful, ugliest beggar he could find. He managed to find one, a miserable, homely thing with bad teeth._ _The spirit of love pulled one of his special arrows and recited a brief incantation, the arrows were now glowing and he felt such thrills._

 _This was going to be good._

* * *

 _Later that evening_

 _Cupid had arrived home with a satisfied look on his face, which was noticed by his lovely wife Psyche._

 _"Had a good day dear?...' Psyche asked her husband who nodded._

 _"More or less, I had a run in with some undesirables but I managed to handle it…"Cupid said as he sat on his favorite chair._

 _"What do you mean?..." Psyche asked curiously, feeling a little wary of the smirk on her husband's face. She has seen it only few times before but never at this level._

 _Cupid began to tell her of what he did to that man and the ugly beggar. He told her that the man was a scoundrel who abused love and needed to be punished, so he cast a spell on him to fall in love with the ugliest beggar in their village. However, he also was sure that the beggar, despite her desperations, would hate the man and refuse his advances, thus making him experience heartbreak. A_ _s he told his tale, his wife lost her curious expression in favor of a shock one._

 _"You…You made that man fall in love with that woman? Just so he could be rejected?...' Psyche asked slowly._

 _"He needed to be punished, that man does not care for love, only psysical pleasure and he deserves the humiliation of not only loving such an ugly creature, but being rejected by it as well…" Cupid said with a smirk._

 _It had felt so good doing such a thing. That made reminded him too much of his mother during her affairs and he had always wanted to see how she would get if she was rejected. He would never know such a thing, no man could deny or resist the spirit of love unless they were more powerful than her, and even then, they had desires for her._

 _True the mortal man was nowhere near close, but he felt good to do this to him._

 _"You…You just called the woman an "it"…"Psyche said, not liking the way he said it._

 _"So, she was just a beggar and it's not like she got hurt or anything…" Cupid said with a shrug._

 _"But the man did….'Psyche pointed out._

 _"He deserves it…" Cupid said seriously._

 _Psyche was silent. She knew that she didn't like this. True, that man was rotten for breaking his promise, even if the woman was a prostitute and he did deserve to be punished but she didn't like her husband making him love someone just to face heartache._

 _It didn't seem right._

 _Psyche chose to remain quiet and went to get dinner ready. It was a long day and she was certain that this was probably just a one-time thing. She knew that while her husband had a temper on him, he has a good heart and there was a chance that he was right. Maybe the man did deserve this as his punishment but that would be it._ _She doubted he would keep doing stuff like this all the time, her husband was not that kind of spirit._

 _Was he?_

* * *

 _300 years later_

 _Psyche sat in despair as springtime had arrived. She was force to witness her husband perform his duties but also act in such unethical ways to the mortals of Earth._

 _She had seen him make some blacksmith's wife leave him only because the man had not paid his respects to the proper yet God's this year. He also saw some spoiled daughter of a merchant be married off to an uncouth farmer who couldn't be more different from her. He also saw her husband make a solider engage and rather…uncompromising acts with his fellow men._ _No matter how you looked at it, these people were not destined for a happy love life, all because her husband had decided they did something bad and he needed to punish them._ _It was one thing to punish mortals for being bad but what of the mortals who did not deserve such things, such as the tailor who had to see his daughter run away with a roman solider. Or the fisherman who's brother had to marry a prostitute and so much more._

 _All he said was this…._ _"T **hey are mortals and they must learn respect….Pain is a wise teacher and love can hurt, my dear** …"Cupid said before making another person fall in love with an undesirable._

 _Psyche did not like this at all! She did not like the man who she shares her bed with. Her husband was no longer the kind spirit that she had come to love with all her heart. She doesn't know what made him change but she did not like this change._ _She did not like a man who lacked compassion, even if it was towards mortals, whom she had once been as well._

 _"What has happened to you ,my love?...' Psyche thought in disappointment._

 _She couldn't keep living like this!_ _It always hurt her when she saw Cupid pull such sadistic acts, claiming that he was doing was some right and just._ _Even if he was right and she was wrong, she did not like seeing him make people fall in love with someone and then set them up for heartbreak and suffering._

 _Love was a beautiful, wonderful thing that was to be cherished. It was sacred and it was not meant to be abused or exploited in such a way…and the one who was known as the embodiment of love was the one who was doing the very thing he said he hated seeing._

 _"I can't do this anymore…"Psyche thought in despair._

 _She could not keep living like this. She could not be with someone who had no compassion to the mortals of Earth. True they were flawed creatures but they were not all bad but her husband acts like they are little more than objects or playthings for him._

 _She just can't be with someone like that…not anymore anyway._

 _The spirit of soul got out of her bed and went to start writing in a scroll. Come morning, she would no longer be here and she knew that her husband would be heartbroken. This broke her heart as well. She didn't want to do this but as he said before…_

 _"Pain is a wise teacher…and love can hurt…"Psyche said as she wiped away a tear as she continued to write her last message to her Cupid._

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _Cupid had been sitting in the same corner, holding the scroll, re-reading it many times over but he still could not accept that it was true. He had woken this morning and his wife was not next to him as she had been each morning for the last five hundred years._ _He had searched all over their home to find her but she was not there. He only found a rolled up scroll nearby with his name on it. He picked it up and nearly dropped it with what he read what was on it._

 _It just couldn't be so…_

 ** _"Dear Cupid,_**

 ** _I am sorry that you must find out this way but I am leaving forever. I know this is hard for you to understand but I cannot keep living like this anymore. I know you take your duties seriously as the spirit of love but I cannot be with someone who is not merciful with love for the humans he must care for. I tried turning a blind eye to it for the last few years but I just can't anymore._**

 ** _Don't try and find me because I am already long gone from Greece and I will never return. Despite everything that has happened, I still love you and I hope that you won't weep too much for me._**

 ** _Goodbye forever,_**

 ** _Your one-time wife, Psyche._**

 **P.S: _Despite everything, if you find someone else to love in my place, I will understand. Just because it didn't work out with us does not mean I want you not to have love, even if it's not with me anymore"_**

 _Cupid had re-read the same message over and over again but still wished that it was all some sick joke._

 _"No…No…NO PSYCHE! You can't leave me!..." Cupid shouted as he sprang as he went outside and tried to find his wife._

 _He had to find her and make her come back to him. He spent the next few days and nights searching all over Greece, Europe, Egypt and many other places but he could not find his beautiful Psyche anywhere_ _After several weeks of searching, the heartbroken, exhausted and very angry spirit of love growled, unable to accept this._

 _' **No…NO!**...' He shouted as his arrows and he started glowing red and thunder was shouting everywhere._

 ** _"NO_** _! How could she leave me?! I am the spirit of love and I have given her everything!..."Cupid shouted as he sent a blast, obliterating a nearby tree._

 _ **'EROS**!..."He turned around to see his mother Aphrodite approached him with a worried look on her face._

 _"What is going on? I sense a disturbance and I have been looking for you…"The mother reached out for her son who only swatted her hand away._

 _"Don't touch me! This is **your** fault! You made her leave me didn't you?!..." Cupid shouted in accusation._

 _'What? What are you talking about?..." Aphrodite said in absolute confusion._

 _"Don't play the fool, you always hated her and you didn't want us together…well, today you got what you wanted!..." Cupid shouted with years rolling down his face._

 _Aphrodite was shocked until her brain finally clicked and realized what he was talking about but she couldn't believe it._

 _"What has happened my son? And where is Psyche?...' Aphrodite said slowly and carefully to her son, trying to show him that she truly didn't have anything to do with this._

 _Her son handed him the scroll and Aphrodite was horrified by what she read on it. Yes, she always hated Psyche and wished her son had never married her, she often dropped hints of wanting her son to leave Psyche and find another lover but she didn't expect this._

 _"P-Psyche left you?...'Aphrodite said in shock, earning an infuriated look from her son._

 _"Congratulations…You got what you wanted…." Cupid shouted before disappearing in a whirlwind of hearts before the mother could get to him._

 _'Eros, come back! Let's talk about it…" Aphrodite shouted as she teleported to wherever her boy was right now._

 _She knew that she didn't like Psyche and wanted her boy with someone else but she didn't want his heart to be broken. Once she managed to get to his home, she saw her son sitting on the floor, holding the sacred love arrows with an emotionless expression on his face._

 _"My precious son, I know that you are in pain but I would never have wanted this…" Aphrodite said as she touched his shoulder, he didn't even flinch…._

 _She could sense the emotions inside her child and could almost weep for him. It was anger, heartbreak, despair and misery all mixed into his being. Aphrodite may have been a lot of things but she did love her son tremendously and wanted him to be happy._

 _She didn't like seeing him like this._

 _"Maybe…Maybe I can get Hephaestus and the others to start a search party and find the girl…" Aphrodite offered._ _As much as she hated Psyche and wanted her to suffer for what she did to her boy, she knew her son would be miserable unless she came back unharmed._

 _"No…Don't bother…" Cupid said in a dead tone._

 _"Er-…"She started but was stopped by his glare._

 _ **"MY NAME IS CUPID! GET OUT!**...' He shouted at the top of his lungs._

 _Aphrodite blinked but sighed. He was much too raw right now to be reasoned with and he needed time to blow off some steam._

 _"Very well but I will be back later to talk to you, my son…' Aphrodite said as she felt the area._

 _She would be back later to try and help him through his first broken heart and unpleasant time all spirits of love experienced at one point or the other. Despite it all, she hoped that he would get better and soon._

* * *

 _Cupid remained in the floor, not moving and not saying anything for a long time. After what felt like forever, he got up and grabbed his satchel of arrows._

 _"Goodbye my love.." He whispered before going out._

 _No matter what he was still the spirit of love and he had a job to do. He would not let Psyche continue to hurt him since she did the most painful thing possible to him. No matter what, he was the spirit of love and if Psyche didn't like how he performed his duties, than that was her own problem!_

 _He was the spirit of love and no one knew of love better than he did!_ _Psyche was wrong and sooner or later, she would come back and beg his forgiveness, but until then, she was dead to him!_

 _He was the spirit of love and love was his forte! He was never wrong about that._

* * *

 _Present time_

He was wrong about many things that day. Psyche never came back to him and he didn't forget out her even if he should have. He spent countless times trying to search for her on his own but he never found her. She didn't want him to find her, she was gone and he had nothing now.

No wife, no powers and no freedom.

He wanted so much to be angry and hate Psyche for what she did. She would have deserved his anger and ire since she hurt him in such a way. She would have deserved his hate!

"Eros! Now that your done mopping the halls, it's time to start dusting the living room!...' Pandora ordered.

"Yes ma'am…" Cupid said as he picked up the feather duster and did his task.

He wanted to hate and be angry at Psyche more than anyone else in the world. He wanted to hate her for leaving him; he wanted to be angry at her for thinking that he was any less than the perfect spirit of love.

He wanted to hate her….

But he missed her too much for that….

" _Wherever you are, I bet you are pleased by this….my love…._ 'He thought sadly as he kept doing his chores.

Unknown to him, someone had been watching him from a distance with sad eyes. It was a stunningly beautiful woman in a light blue Greek dress, green eyes and pale skin that looked flawless, along with golden hair. It was Psyche.

"Oh Cupid…If only you could have seen it…" Psyche sighed as she put her telescope away.

Every day she would not come to this spot and see what has become of her former husband but no one, not him, nor Pandora or even Aphrodite knew where she was or what she was doing. Despite having not spoken to her ex-husband since that sad day so long ago, she still watched over him, hoping to see a change in him. When she learned what had happened last year, she only felt sorrow and disappointment as she knew that eventually his actions were going to have severe consequences. Now he was paying for them in a very grueling and tiring way.

She didn't want this to happen to him, she had hoped that he would have learned some compassion…because she wanted to come back to him.

She missed him so much and longed to go back to when they had been so happy together but each day she had seen him become angrier and angrier She knew he was angry because of her and because of the consequences of his mistake. She never wanted this but it was beyond her control now. She could only hope that by the time his punishment was over, he would understand and remember the true meaning of love again.

Just like the love they had shared once upon a time.

"One day...You will remember...I am sure of it..." Psyche said to herself.

The beautiful spirit then left that place but sent one last glance to the one she had loved so greatly. Many someday he would change and become the person she loved so much again. She would wait for that day patiently until the end of time.

Pain is a wise teacher and love hurts but it once the pain healed, all that would be left was wisdom and forgiveness.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

That was the last of the deleted scenes. I personally had a blast writing this thing.

* * *

For old times' sake, here are my **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Guest(1):** Sorry for the long wait, chapter 3 had been updated recently.

 **Feurrige:** Maybe….Maybe not….

 **Invader Johnny:** Just as Romeo and Juliet.

 **Guest(2):** You certainly had him pegged.

 **Spectrer:** You're welcome….

 **Guest(3):** True but Kitty's dad was trained to sense even the most subtle form of " _insubordination"._

* * *

 ** _:) It's been a blast everyone :)_**


End file.
